Plain Jane By Day Domme By Night
by vbfb1
Summary: Bella is just plain Jane secretary by day but at night, she is Mistress Izzy Domme extraordinaire. What happens when her days and nights start to merge
1. Chapter 1

**I am Bella Swan, a twenty-five-year-old nobody. I guess 'nobody' was a bit harsh—nothing special would be more accurate. My mom, Renee, used to say that I was all brains and no brawn. She was probably right. I had always just seen myself as somewhat plain.**

**By day, I am a personal assistant to the CEO of Cullen Advertising. For the first two years, my boss was Carlisle Cullen, but last year he decided it was time to retire and passed the reins over to his gorgeous, sex god of a son, Edward. That was when everything started to change. **

**During the day, I may be nothing more than a "plain Jane" secretary, but by night, I am Mistress Izzy, Domme extraordinaire. **

**You may be wondering how boring, brainiac me ended up as a Domme. Well, I will tell you. At nineteen, I was date raped by my boyfriend, James. The trauma, unfortunately, left me with an inability to trust men and more than a slight fear of anything to do with sex. After a year of unsuccessfully trying out many different kinds of therapies, I found myself still trying to gain back the control in my life, especially where it came to sex. Nevertheless, no matter what I tried, nothing seemed to work. I was still petrified that some guy was going to try to take control of me, to abuse me in the same way James had. That was when my therapist decided it was time to try something extreme and recommended I meet Mistress Rose. Mistress Rose was able to help me take the control back in my sex life. I haven't looked back since.**

**I remember the first time I met Rose I thought she was such a cold bitch. However, the more I learnt about being a Domme the more I understood the attitude. You can't be a good Domme, if you don't have a little fire. I have known Mistress Rose for about five years now and she is probably the only real friend I have in the BDSM world. It is strange how Rose and I can be friends but we don't really don't know a lot about each other outside of the community.. I know this much though if it wasn't for Rose I am not sure what would have happened with me, suspect I would probably be on the fast track to spinster hood by now.**

**Rose actually introduced me to my current sub Jake, we've been together two years now. We met at one of Mistress Rose's Play parties. We instantly clicked, and although he was new to being a sub, I decided that I would train him. Two weeks later, I collared him, and he has been serving me ever since. Lately though, things just haven't been working as well for me as they previously had been. There was only one person I could talk to about this, so I picked up my phone and dialed her number.**

**"Hey, bitch," Rose answered, never one for pleasantries.**

**"Hey, Rose. How are things?" I responded.**

**"Good, good, but I'm sure you didn't just ring to see how I am, so to what do I owe this phone call?"**

**"Well. . ." I whined.**

**"Spit it out," Rose demanded, not wanting to play guessing games.**

**"Ok, I have been feeling a little discontent lately with Jake."**

**"What do you mean discontent? This doesn't have anything to do with that crush you have on your boss?"**

**"No, of course not, and how many times do I have to tell you I don't have a crush on my boss." **

**Rose got it into her head a couple of months ago that I had a crush on my boss. She reckoned that every time I talked about him I got this goofy look on my face. I have been trying to tell her that she is imagining it but she won't let it go. Like the gorgeous, powerful Edward Cullen is going to be interested in plain old Bella Swan. Good thing Rose had no idea where I worked, or I suspect she might try to do a little medaling.**

**I remember the first time I met Edward he had come in to see his father. I remember thinking he was the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on, but then he opened his mouth. What a pompous ass, I couldn't find anybody more irritating if I tried. Then of course, his father decided to retire and who is my new boss, yep, the pompous ass himself. The first couple of months working for Edward were very trying, it took every ounce of my self-control, not to tell him, to take his job and shove it up his…**

**"Bella are you still there?" Rose asked, breaking me out of my memories.**

**"Yeah Rose I'm still here, sorry. So, as I was saying. I was just wondering… You and Emmett have been together for five years now. Do you ever find that things are just too predictable?"**

**"No, why?"**

**"Well, Jake is a great sub, don't get me wrong, but I think that is the problem. He hardly ever does anything wrong. It feels as if he anticipates my every need. Playing with him is just… not as appealing as it used to be."**

**"What do you mean he doesn't do anything wrong?"**

**"Well, I think it's been at least six months now since I've had to punish him. Whipping and flogging him is just not fun when he is enjoying it."**

**"Really? But can't you push him force him into doing something wrong?"**

**"I try Rose, really I do. He never cums without permission, no matter how hard I push. He is always respectful, never speaks when he isn't supposed to. I don't know. Maybe it's me, maybe I've lost my touch."**

**"I'm sure you haven't lost your touch Bella, but two years is a long time with the same sub, especially when you are not in a romantic relationship. Maybe it's time for a change."**

**"A change? What exactly do you have in mind?"**

**"Well, maybe it is time you started looking for a new sub."**

**"You really think so?" I was shocked to say the least.**

**"Yeah, maybe a change of sub will help get you out of the funk, you sound like you're stuck in," Rose replied.**

**"But that seems so drastic. If I take on a new sub, I would have to train him."**

**"Yeah, but I think that's what you need Bella. It seems to me that Jake just doesn't provide a challenge for you anymore. What more of a challenge could you have than a new sub?"**

**"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I should think about getting a new sub," I said just as I noticed how late it was. "Listen, I have to go. I have a session with Jake tonight, and I still have to drive home and get ready. Thanks for the advice."**

**"You're welcome, and let me know what you decide."**

**"Yeah, I guess I have a lot to think about. Speak to you soon, Rose." I hung up the phone and headed home.**

**I thought long and hard about Rose's words on the drive home. I decided that maybe she was right. Maybe it was time for a change.**

**After I first collared Jake, we used to get together every weekend. After about six months, I found that I wanted to play during the week, too. As it so happened, Jake's lease on his apartment was up at about the same time. We talked about it and decided that Jake should move into my spare room. We've lived together ever since. I was sure that Jake hoped eventually we would end up as more than just Domme and sub, but I just didn't feel that way about him. After tonight, I was going to inform Jake that we would be ending our arrangement. I knew this would be hard on him as not only would he be losing his Domme, but also he would need to find somewhere else to live. I would give him time though. It was not as if I was going to boot him out on his ass tomorrow. **

**I had texted Jake earlier in the day, and he was to be ready and waiting for me at eight that evening in the playroom. As always before a session, I needed time to put Bella to bed and let Mistress Izzy out.**

**As soon as I got home, I headed straight for my room. I was running a little late from work, and I wanted as much time as possible to get my head into 'Mistress Izzy' mode. Dressing the part always made it so much easier. I decided to wear a cupless leather corset with heart-shaped red pasties over my nipples and a matching mini skirt. No panties of course; they would just be a waste of time. Lastly, I put on my thigh-high, patent leather lace up boots. They were platforms, which gave me an extra few inches. Being only five-foot four-inches tall made it a little hard to dominate a six foot tall man when your bare foot.**

**As I walked into the playroom, there was Jake, kneeling as always, head bowed and hard as a rock, just how I liked him.**

**"So, how is my Little Cock, today?" I said as I walked over to him, but he didn't respond. Well trained as always. "You may respond," I continued.**

**"I'm eager to see what I can do to serve you today, Mistress."**

**"Oh! Are you now? Well, we will just have to see if you feel that way when I'm done with you."**

**I bent over, grabbing him by the balls and tugged, indicating it was time for him to get on his feet. Keeping my hold firm, I led him by his balls over to the bondage table. I could hear him groaning behind me; he was obviously experiencing a little discomfort from my grip on his balls. It was music to my ears and made me so wet. **

**"Up on the table and flat on your back. Now," I demanded.**

**He tried to move, but I still had a firm grip on his balls. He knew the only way he was going to be able to comply was to pull free. I could see in his eyes that he was at war with himself. He wanted to obey me but knew it was going to cause him pain. I decided to end the war for him.**

**"What is taking so long? Get on the table. NOW! If I have to repeat myself again, there will be consequences."**

**With that, Jake started slowly stepping back. Every inch he moved away from me caused me to pull harder on his balls, until finally with a scream from Jake, I let go. Once he was on the table and bound, I noticed that he had not put his cock ring on today. I climbed up on the bench and straddled his chest, putting almost all of my weight on him.**

**"So tell me, my Little Cock, did you forget something today? You are free to respond until I tell you otherwise."**

**"No, Mistress."**

**"Are you sure about that?" I questioned. I could see Jake thinking long and hard, and then all of a sudden it dawned on him.**

**"No, Mistress."**

**"No, Mistress, what?"**

**"No, Mistress, I am not sure."**

**"What are you not sure about?"**

**"I forgot my cock ring, Mistress."**

**"Yes, you did," I admonished him. "and what is the punishment for not turning up to a session properly prepared?"**

**"Twenty lashes, Mistress."**

**"Well, seeing as I already have you bound to the table and I am really much too eager to have you get me off, I will save them until after. Oh, and just so you do not think I am letting you off lightly, you are not to cum today. If you do, it will be another twenty lashes on top. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes, Mistress."**

**"You are no longer free to respond," I said as I slowly slid forward until my pussy hovered just over his mouth.**

**"Now fuck my cunt with that tongue of yours and make me cum. I want to see stars, you hear?"**

**With that, Jake buried his face in my pussy. He slowly licked my slit back and forth, paying extra attention to my clit on each pass, flicking and nibbling as he went. It felt good, but it was not going to have me seeing stars.**

**I grabbed Jake by his hair, tilted his head backwards until he was looking me in the eye. "So was that the best you could do? That isn't going to have me seeing stars. Maybe you should try something else," I growled.**

**At my admonishment, he buried his face back in my pussy. This time he inserted his tongue into my hole; his nose rubbed against my clit as he tongue fucked me. That felt a lot better. I could feel my hips start to writhe of their own accord, and a little moan escaped my lips. Still, I did not think that was enough. It was just not going to do the job. I grabbed Jake by his hair and tilted his head back again. As his eyes met mine, I could see the disappointment in them, knowing that he was not pleasing his Mistress as he should. **

**"Well, it appears that tongue of yours is just not going to cut it. I guess we will have to try something else." I moved off the table, over to one of the Drawers of toys and grabbed the dildo gag. I turned back to Jake so he could see what I had in my hand. "Seeing as your tongue can't please me, let's see if we can't still put your mouth to good use." I walked back over to where Little Cock was bound to the table, and fixed the face-harness in place, attaching an eight inch dildo to it. I straddled his face again, this time facing backward. Slowly I lowered myself onto the dildo. I looked over my shoulder at Jake, and with my sternest voice said, "You better fuck me good and proper now, Little Cock. Put that mouth of yours to work." Slowly he started to work the dildo in and out of my cunt. Picking up pace, he soon found a good rhythm. I could feel the coil start to tighten in the pit of my stomach. "Harder," I yelled. "God, it feels so good." Jake's hard cock was straining in front of me. It looked like maybe he was enjoying himself, a little too much. I reached forward and placed a firm grip around his cock, tickling and flicking the head with my fingernails, knowing it would drive him crazy; he started to buck underneath me. This only caused him to slam harder into me. After three more thrusts, my body exploded. I came so hard, I almost ****_did_**** see stars. **

**I looked over my shoulder at Jake. "Guess you can fuck me properly when given the proper motivation," I sighed as my breathing returned to normal. I reached around behind me and removed the gag from Jake's mouth, throwing it on the floor, my dripping pussy still hovering just in front of his face. Seeing as he had been a bad boy, and he knew he wasn't supposed to cum, I decided to torture him just a little. Who knows, maybe it would work this time.**

**"Thank you for the wonderful orgasm. Now it's time for your reward." Slowly I leaned forward and stuck the head of his cock into my mouth, flicking it with my tongue. Without warning, I slid him all the way into my mouth and down my throat. Swallowing and sucking, teasing him with my tongue. Jake was writhing and groaning underneath me.**

**"Do you like that, Little Cock? Does my mouth feel soft and warm, wrapped around your cock? You may respond."**

**"Yes, Mistress."**

**"You're not going to cum, though, are you, Little Cock?"**

**"No, Mistress."**

**"Would you like me to let you cum?"**

**"Yes, Mistress. I would like that very much."**

**I decided to up the stakes. I hopped up and moved so my body was straddled over his cock. I rubbed his engorged member up against my slit.**

**"Do you feel how wet I am? Does that feel good against your cock?"**

**"Yes, Mistress."**

**I moved his cock just enough so that the very tip rested against my entrance.**

**"Would you like it if I let you fuck me? Would you like to cum in my cunt?"**

**"Yes, Mistress, very much so." **

**I continued to rub his cock back and forth over my clit, "God that feels so good. Maybe I should just use your cock to fuck myself. Would you like that? Would you like me to grant that big, thick cock of yours entrance into my pussy?"**

**"Aaargh, yes, Mistress."**

**Jake continued to writhe around underneath me, grunting and groaning. I decided that he deserved a little present, seeing as tonight would technically be our last time together as Domme and collared sub. In the whole two years Jake and I had been together, he had had his cock inside me a time or two. However, he had never been allowed to cum, and tonight was not going to be any different. If he wanted to cum inside of me, he was going to have to break the rules. Oh, I was going to enjoy this.**

**I slowly lowered myself onto his cock. God, it felt nice to have a real cock inside of me for a change.**

**Jake shrieked in pleasurable agony. His eyes rolled back into his head.**

**"Do you like that, Little Cock?" I teased. "Do you like the way my pussy feels wrapped around your dick?" I slowly started to grind myself on him. It felt so amazing. I knew I was pushing Jake to his limit, but I really wanted him to cum inside of me, even if it was without permission.**

**"Oh God, Little Cock, you feel amazing." I started to bounce up and down on his cock, rubbing my clit at the same time. It would not be long now before I fell apart.**

**"Oh God, I don't think I can last much longer, Little Cock. You just feel too good inside me. Do you like the way you feel inside me? Do you like the way my hot, juicy pussy feels on your cock?" Jake was too far gone to respond.**

**I could feel the coil start to tighten in the pit of my stomach, and I hoped that if I came on Jake's cock, he would not be able to stop himself from cumming.**

**"Oh God, I think I am going to cum, Would you like me to cum on you?"**

**"Oh God yes, Mistress!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs. I knew he was going to fail me and cum, but that was what I was hoping for.**

**I bounced twice more, and my orgasm hit me like a freight train. My pussy contracting around his cock felt so fantastic. Just when I thought he was going to be able to restrain himself, Jake let out a guttural groan, and I felt him twitch and spill his seed inside me.**

**"Well, Little Cock," I said in my sternest voice. "It appears you will be getting forty lashes today. I am very disappointed. You couldn't obey one simple, little command, could you?"**

**Getting off of Jake, I headed over to the sideboard. I grabbed a few wipes and cleaned myself up, and then I took a couple of wipes over and cleaned Jake up as well. I released his cuffs and asked him to stand facing the cross for his lashes.**

**"Seeing as you did give me two wonderful orgasms today, I will give you the choice of what I use to give you your lashes. You can choose either the cat-o nine or the whip. You may respond."**

**"The cat-o nine please, Mistress."**

**I walked over to the wall where all the floggers, canes, whips, paddles and cat-o nines were displayed. I grabbed my rainbow tailed cat-o nine and headed back over to Jake.**

**"You will count out the strikes, and every time you miss one, I'll add another. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes, Mistress."**

**I pulled my arm back and landed the first strike of the cat-o nine on his back.**

**"One." I pulled my arm back again, this time landing the cat-o nine on his buttocks. "Two." I continued spreading the strikes out over his back, butt and thighs as Jake continued to count. "Twenty."**

**"That was your first twenty, Little Cock. Do you remember what they were for?"**

**"Yes, Mistress. They were for forgetting my cock ring."**

**"Good. Now for the next twenty." I continued to spread the lashes all over his body as he continued to count, not once missing a beat.**

**"Well done, Little Cock. You bore those strikes well. You may step down."**

**"May I speak, Mistress?"**

**"Yes, you may." I responded.**

**"I do not regret those extra twenty, Mistress, because having you ride me and then cumming inside you, was probably the greatest pleasure I have ever known."**

**"You're welcome, Jake. Thank you for servicing me tonight. I do have one question though."**

**"Yes, Mistress?"**

**"I have been pushing you for months now, trying to get you to cum without permission, and haven't been able to. What was different about tonight?" My mind kept going over everything we had done, trying to figure out how I had finally managed to get him to disobey a rule.**

**"Well you just seemed more determined. I simply couldn't stop myself."**

**"Thank you, Jake. I will be in your room in about ten minutes for your aftercare."**

**"You're welcome, Mistress."**

**Jake turned to leave as I started to clean up after our session.**

**I finished cleaning the playroom and headed in to see Jake. I applied lotion to the few marks the cat-o nine had left on his back. As I headed out to get myself cleaned up, I asked Jake to meet me in the kitchen for a chat when he had showered and dressed. **

**Fifteen minutes later, we sat at the kitchen counter, sipping drinks. Jake looked a bit apprehensive and I guess maybe he should, because I was sure he was not going to like what I had to say.**

**"Jake," I started. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was to let you know that I will be ending our relationship."**

**The look of shock was clear on Jake's face. "What do you mean?" he kind of half yelped.**

**"Jake, please let me finish what I have to say, and then we can discuss it." Jake looked very dejected, but I knew there was no way that I was going to be able to do this without hurting him. **

**"Jake, I need you to know that you have been an excellent sub, and for the last two years you have more than met my needs. The problem is that my needs have changed, and you are no longer able to meet them. I know that as a sub, you probably feel you have failed me in some way. I can assure you that is not the case. If anything, I have failed you. I want you to know that I will give you as much time as you need to find either a new Domme or a new place to live. Until I find a new sub, you are more than welcome to continue serving me, but you will no longer be my collared sub and will be free to partake in other Domme/sub play if you wish. However, please note that I will require you to wear a condom for any future play we may engage in."**

**"I know we are supposed to go to Rose's play party next week. I will understand if you no longer wish to go, but please know that I will be going, and I would love for you to attend with me. I am more than willing to help you find a new Domme, or maybe you should finally look at undergoing Dom training. You don't have to make a decision right now, but please let me know what you decide."**

**I looked at Jake, who had this kind of dumbfounded look on his face; and it looked like he was about to cry.**

**"Jake, I know this has probably been said a thousand times, but I need you to know it isn't you, it's me."**

**We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. When Jake finally looked at me, I knew we would be okay.**

**"Thank you for being honest with me," he said, though it was so soft I could barely hear him.**

**"You're welcome," I said. "So do you have any questions or anything else you would like to say?"**

**"Bella, I would like you to know that it has been an honor to serve you. I think we both know that I wished that we could have had more than just a Domme/sub relationship. But I need you to know that the last two years have been the best of my life, and I will remember our time together always."**

**"Thank you, Jake. I will too."**

**"I will attend the play party with you, and I would definitely like you to help me find a new Domme. I have no interest in being a Dom." Jake slowly reached out his right wrist toward me, and I removed the leather cuff I had given him in place of a collar.**

**My time with Jake was over, but why did I feel like my life was only just beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2 Edward's Awakening

Ok this is where we start EPOV hope you like it as much as Bella's. This is that last of the beta'd ready to go chapters soit will probably be a few weeks before the next update. hopefully though they whouldn't be too far apart as i am currently writing chapter 8

Thanks to VotreAmant for the beta.

thanks for reading.

vbfb1

_Chapter2 Edward's Awakening_

I'm Edward Cullen, thirty-year-old CEO of Cullen Advertising. I didn't plan to become a CEO at such a young age but my father decided to retire early while he was still young enough to enjoy it. I knew my dad had been grooming me to take over the company but I never thought I would be so young when it happened. Becoming CEO of a multi-million-dollar company changed my life irrevocably.

Before taking over the company I didn't really do much other than party hard, run amok, and screw as many women as possible. I know I was a total sleaze ball, but there was always something missing. I'm not stupid; I'm a good-looking man and I know it. Women have always thrown themselves at me. Since I took over for dad though, this feeling of discontentment with my sex life has been getting stronger. Just once, I would like to have to work a little to get a woman. The problem is that all the women I meet expect me to be controlling or bossy. The truth of the matter is that I get enough of that during the day. For once, I would just like someone to tell me what to do.

Being a CEO is a stressful and trying job. One of the few joys in my day is my secretary, Bella. She was my dad's secretary first, but I kept her on after he retired. She is very good at her job and keeps me in line. She can actually be quite bossy sometimes and, to let you in on a little secret, I quite like it.

About six months ago I decided I needed to try something new. The sheer disappointment I felt with sex just continued to grow, so I decided to talk to my brother Emmett. We have always been close and if anybody could understand me, it would be him. He is the CEO of his own sporting goods company which he started ten years ago. He blew his knee out playing football, so he couldn't go pro. He decided that even if he couldn't play anymore he needed to be involved with sports somehow. I figured if anybody knew about the pressures of being rich and famous it would be him. I remembered the conversation like it was yesterday:

"_Hey, Edward!" I looked up and could see Emmett waving at me from a booth in the corner of the bar. I squeezed my way through the crowd trying not to be molested by every woman I passed. I flopped down in the booth my exasperation clear on my face._

"_Hey bro what's up?" Emmett said in his usual cheerful tone._

"_Do you have any idea how many women felt me up between here and the door?" Emmett chuckled but I continued. "FIVE. Five women groped me in the time it took me to walk from the front door of the bar to here."_

"_Listen bro, most men would be ecstatic about that. If I remember correctly YOU used to think it was great to."_

"_Yeah I know, Em, it's just lately I feel like I want something different."_

"_Different?" Emmett questioned._

"_Yeah, different. I am sick of women throwing themselves at me. For once I would like to have to work, just a little, to get a woman to sleep with me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah… I don't know. It's just that I am the boss in control of everything all day long. For once I would like someone to tell me what to do. Make me work for the prize instead of it just been sat in my lap open and waiting._

_Emmett had this weird look on his face, as if he was warring with himself._

"_Ok bro, I am going to tell you something, but you have to promise not to judge."_

"_Ok?" I asked, glancing over at Emmett, a suspicious look on my face. Emmet's voice had taken on such a serious tone, I knew what he was about to tell me was important. _

"_Edward, Rose isn't just my wife; she is also my Mistress."_

"_What do you mean Rose is your Mistress." He wasn't making any sense._

"_I mean that Rose and I are members of the BDSM community. Rose is my Domme and I am her sub."_

_I'm sure the look on my face was one of shock. "So your wife beats you up so you can enjoy sex?"_

"_Well, not exactly, though that has happened. No, Edward it is more about power, control, and trust. Like you, I have to tell people what to do and exert a lot of control in my day-to-day life. So in my private life, I give up that power and control, and put all my trust in Rose to know what I need and how to help me get it."_

"_Wow." was all I could say. When my brain finally caught up, I asked. "Does it help?"_

"_What do you mean, 'does it help'?"_

"_I mean does it make it better? Does it make being controlling during the day easier?"_

"_Yeah it does."Emmett paused before looking at me. "Would you like to give it a try?"_

"_Yeah, I think I might." My mind was going a hundred miles an hour imagining all the different things that could happen._

"_Why don't you let Rose find you a Domme? Someone who doesn't mind showing a newbie what it is all about and just give it a try? If you don't like it no harm, no foul. If you do, Rose and I will help get you introduced to the community and find a more permanent arrangement."_

About a month later I had my first ever scene with Mistress Tanya. It was the most exhilarating experience. I don't think my cock had ever been so hard, or that I had ever had such an explosive orgasm. After a couple of encounters with Mistress Tanya, I finally decided it was time to ring Rose. I picked up my phone and dialled her number.

"Hello, Mistress Rose speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Rose."

"Oh, hey Edward!What you doing calling me at work?" The surprise was clear in her tone.

"Well, I was hoping you would be able to help me."

"What exactly would you like me to help you with?" She wasn't going to make this easy on me.

"Well, I finally decided that it is time I find myself a Domme. Something a little bit more permanent than my current encounters with Mistress Tanya."

"Really? Crap."

"What do mean 'crap'?"

"Oh sorry. Um, yeah, Emmett and I had a bit of a bet going on whether or not you would want to enter the community and, well, it appears I lost."

"Hope I didn't cost you too much," I snickered.

"Nope, not too much. Just a little time on the other end of the whip, nothing major. So, you want to find yourself a Domme?"

"Yes, please."

"You're sure you want this? Having a permanent arrangement with a Mistress is a lot bigger commitment than just a few casual encounters. I want to be sure you know what you are getting yourself into. A mistress is going to expect you to spend the weekends with her and she will probably expect you to serve her during the week too. Are you sure you're up to that? "

"Yeah, Rose. I think I am. After each of my encounters with Mistress Tanya, I have found myself unable to get the scene out of my mind, and I almost crave the next one. I need to fill my urges on a more regular basis. I promise you Rose, I know what I am getting myself into." I heard Rose chuckle on the other end of the phone. I don't think she believed me.

"Ok, well, as long as you're sure. We have a play party on Friday. If you can come along, I will introduce you to a few..." She stopped talking midway through her sentence, the phone going quiet. "Actually, come to think of it, Mistress Izzy has just come out of a long term arrangement and is looking for a new sub to train. She is one of our most accomplished Mistresses and I think you would be perfect for each other."

"Really? Well, if you think so, sounds great. So when and where is the party?" I took down the address and time. "So, should I wear anything in particular?"

"Yeah, stay casual make sure you go commando. I will email you a list of instructions on how you should behave and how to properly prepare for the evening. Mistress Izzy is bound to want to take you to a play room and try you out. You will want to be able to be ready for her, to keep her pleased."

"Thanks Rose."

"You're welcome, just don't screw this up. You may only get one chance with Mistress Izzy."

"Oh, ok, I'll try not to. Well I had better go. I will see you Friday night about eight. Thanks again Rose"

"You're welcome. Emmett and I will see you then"

I hung up the phone, excited to be going to my first play party and extremely excited to meet Mistress Izzy.

The rest of the week passed with relatively no fanfare, but I couldn't stop thinking about the party. I kept wondering what Mistress Izzy would be like and if she really would be willing to take me on as her sub.

Friday finally arrived. All day I was anxious about the party and I just couldn't contain it. Poor, Bella copped the brunt of my mood, and I was short with her more than once. I would have to give her a little extra in her pay this month just to say sorry for all the crap I have put her through recently. Today wasn't the first time I had taken my bad mood out on her. More than once, I had channelled my anger at Bella. I'm not sure why she puts up with me. If I were her, I would have told me to shove my job a long time ago.

I rushed home after work because I was running late and was worried I was not going to get to the party on time. I jumped in the shower, making sure to clean myself thoroughly just as Rose asked, including using the enema kit she had Emmett pass onto me. Once I was finished I grabbed the outfit I had put aside earlier in the week. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with loafers; no under wear or socks, just as Rose's instructions had suggested.

I ran out the door and jumped in my Aston Martin Rapide trying not to speed too much on my way to the party. I knew I was anxious, but getting booked for speeding was only going to make me even later for the party.

Finally arriving at the party, I was so eager to get inside that I almost tripped over my feet and went face first into the pavement. Almost.

As I made my way into the party, I looked around trying to find Rose or Emmett. After about five minutes of searching, I decided I should get a drink at the bar before I had another look. Just as I was almost to the bar, I finally spotted Rose. I quickly grabbed a beer from the bar then headed over to where she was standing.

I stood quietly, head bowed, waiting for her to acknowledge me.

"Edward, you finally made it," she said after about five minutes, as she finally acknowledged me.

"Good evening, Mistress Rose," I said, remembering what I read in the literature she sent me on how to behave.

"Mistress Izzy isn't here yet, but if you want to head over to the far corner Emmett is over there chatting with some of the other male subs." Rose pointed over to where I could see Emmett standing. "He will be happy to introduce you."

I headed over to where Emmett was standing; he was with a group of five male subs. I made sure to take in everything around me as I made my way over. There were about fifty people all in various state of undress mingling around. It appeared that the subs tended to group off together for a chat, and the Masters/Mistresses congregated together. There were various pieces of bondage furniture scattered around, and I could see a cross and a couple of different tables with restraints affixed to them. I glanced around, wondering where the playrooms were. I hoped I would get to find out later.

"Hey bro," my brother said, turning to look at me just as I reached where he was now sitting.

"Hey Em, how's the evening going?" I asked.

"It is slow at the moment but it will pick up more in another hour or so. Sit down, and I will introduce you to the other guys." I sat down, next to Em.

"Hey guys this is my brother, Edward. He is new. Edward this is Garrett, Mistress Kate's," Emmett said, going around the group. "Laurent is Mistress Irina's, Mike is Master Tyler's, and last but not least, this is Felix who belongs to Mistress Heidi."

"Hi," I said to everyone.

"Hi," they all said back simultaneously.

They started chatting about their different experiences as subs, giving me some insight into what I had gotten myself into. We also discussed what kind of things happened at a play party. I was curious to see how the play party would progress as the evening wore on. As we continued to talk, I could have sworn they were trying to scare me, bringing up bad experiences and giving me warnings. The strange thing was that I wasn't as scared by their stories as I thought I would be. Truth be told, a couple of the stories actually excited me.

After about an hour of chatting, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see it was Mistress Rose.

"How can I help you Mistress?" I asked.

"Follow me and I will introduce you to Mistress Izzy." I excused myself from the conversation and followed Rose.

She walked up to this gorgeous brunette, well she was gorgeous from the back anyway. She had long hair that went almost all the way down to her ass, and she had curves in all the right places. If she was even half as gorgeous from the front, I think I was going to enjoy serving her.

Rose tapped her on the shoulder and as she turned around my eyes nearly fell out of my head. The gorgeous Mistress Izzy was none other than my Bella. My Bella? Where the hell did that come from? I meant that it was my secretary, Bella, only a much sexier version than the one I saw in my office every day. This ought to be interesting.

As Bella's gaze finally met mine her eyes completely bugged out. She grabbed Rose by the hand and took off out of earshot. By the way they were talking, I guessed that Bella was informing Rose that I was her boss and she was probably having a mild heart attack right about now.

After about ten minutes, they returned.

"Edward, this is Mistress Izzy." Rose said.

"Hello, Mistress," I said.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to meet you," she said. Ok so we were going with pretending we didn't know one another. I could play along with that.

"So, Mistress Rose informs me that you are looking for someone to train you, with a view to establishing a more permanent Domme/sub arrangement." Bella even sounded different! It was like talking to a completely different person. Her voice had such an air of authority that it didn't normally have. I felt my dick twitch in my pants, the tone of her voice awakening him from his slumber.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Meet me in the playroom in fifteen minutes. I want you in the standard attention position."

She turned and walked away before I had a chance to say anything more.

Without hesitation, I headed to the playroom as fast as I could. When I got there, I quickly got out of my clothes and folded them in a pile that I placed neatly by the door. I moved to the centre of the room and got down on my knees. I spread my legs as far apart as they could go, crossed my arms behind my back, and bowed my head. I didn't even have to think about getting hard because I already was; painfully so.

I waited for what seemed like forever until I finally heard a set of heels clicking towards me. It was only then that the gravity of what was about to happen hit me. I was about to engage in sexual activity with my secretary, and if all went well we would be entering into a permanent sexual agreement. Did I really want that? Guess I should have thought about that before I got naked. It was a bit late now, so I decided to see what would happen. I didn't raise my head as she entered, knowing if I did that would only annoy Mistress.

"Well it seems you know your place for now. We will see how long that lasts." She continued to walk in a circle around me, slowly running one well-manicured finger along my back." Edward, I usually like to give my subs a nickname. For previous subs it has been Little Cock, but I notice that in your case, that may just be plain rude of me. So, I am at a bit of a loss as to what to call you." I couldn't help the slight smirk that crossed my lips at the compliment mistress had just given me.

"Call me whatever you like Mistress," I answered.

"Did I say you could speak EDWARD?" Crap, I knew I wasn't supposed to speak without permission. I can be so forgetful sometimes.

"No, Mistress." I spoke again. God, I was an idiot sometimes. I really needed to learn to hold my tongue.

"There you go again, talking without permission. What am I going to do with you? Do you think a few strikes of my hand across your ass might teach you your place?"

I almost answered her but held my tongue this time.

"Stand up Edward."

I got to my feet as quickly as possible. It was then that I noticed that we had a few onlookers. Em and Rose were notably amongst them.

"Get me that chair and place it here in front of my feet." I looked up to see where she was pointing.

I grabbed the chair, placed it where she had asked and returned to the attention position.

I watched in anticipation as she slowly slid the zipper down at the back of her skirt. Then using her hands she pushed her skirt down over her hips to the floor, revealing that she was not wearing any panties. I had thought it impossible, but my cock got harder at the sight of her gorgeous, biteable ass. She stepped out of her skirt and proceeded to sit in the chair with her legs slightly parted. If I hadn't known it would have been a total fail on my part, I might have cum as soon as I caught a glimpse of her bare, glistening pussy.

"Edward, over my knee. Now," she ordered.

I was not sure exactly how she wanted me but I was a little worried as to my placement because I was hard as a rock, and I was not looking forward to my cock being squashed between my body and her lap. The spanking would be painful enough as it was without my cock being squished as well. As it happened, when I lowered myself down onto her lap, my cock fell right between her legs. I was so happy, but my joy was short lived when Mistress Izzy clamped my cock between her thighs and ordered me to put my hands behind my head.

"Edward, I am going to give you ten strokes of my hand for every infraction. How many strokes will that be Edward?"

I stayed quiet, knowing she was trying to trap me into more strokes.

"Good, you're learning. You may answer my question; how many strokes?"

"Twenty, Mistress."

"Twenty? Are you sure? I seem to think you are due thirty."

"Thirty, Mistress?" I questioned. I didn't remember doing three things wrong.

"Yes, thirty. Would you like me to tell you what they are for?"

"If it pleases you, Mistress."

"Well, I wouldn't say it would please me Eddie." I winced as she called me that, I had always hated Eddie as a nickname. "Oo..." she said. "Do you not like being called Eddie?" I debated whether I should keep my mouth shut, then shook my head." I think I might have found your nickname _Eddie_."

I cringed again realising that she was going to continue to call me Eddie. "Now, just so we are clear on why you are getting thirty strokes, your first infraction was answering me when you did not have permission to speak. This was also your second infraction, and the third one was not keeping your eyes on the floor while in your attention position." Damn, I forgot about that. I was so caught up in watching her take her skirt off I forgot to keep my eyes on the floor. "Did you enjoy the view of my cunt I gave you when I sat in the chair? Were you envisioning putting your cock in my cunt? Well I hope you had a good look, because it will be the last time you get to look at my juicy, dripping lips until such times as you can learn to keep your eyes where they are supposed to be: ON. THE. FLOOR."

I had been trying to listen to Mistress but I was having such a hard time concentrating. She was slowly rubbing her thighs back and forth around my cock as she talked and it felt so fucking good that if she wasn't careful she was going to make me cum, but I suspected that was the point.

"Now count," she said." I want to hear you count out each and every stroke of my hand on your ass."

SMACK. "One," I said as she placed the first strike on my right butt cheek. SMACK. "Two." This time she landed her hand on my left butt cheek and I noticed this strike was slightly stronger than the last. SMACK. "Three." This time she landed her hand on the back of my left thigh, once again with slightly more force. That one hurt just a little. As I counted to ten Bella kept slightly increasing the intensity with every stroke, alternating between my butt cheeks and the back of my thighs.

"Now that we are done with the warm-ups we can really get started." Warm ups. Was she kidding me.

SMACK. "Ow, eleven." I whined, crap that one really hurt. SMACK. "Ugh, twelve." I could tell that she had obviously been holding back with the first ten. It was hard to believe that such a petite woman could deliver such fierce blows.

The strikes were coming faster and harder, my ass and thighs burning. SMACK. "Tw...enty," I choked. It was at this stage I realised that Mistress had my erection, which unbelievably was still hard as steel, wedged with a vice like grip between her thighs. As I bucked my hips from the pain of her hand on my butt, I felt another pain shoot straight up my cock. I thought for sure that would make my cock crawl back inside, but if anything it made me harder. Fuck, my cock felt like it was going to explode if it didn't get some release soon.

Mistress continued spanking me, each strike hurting that slight bit more than the last. Each time she squeezed my cock with her thighs, slowly milking my cock.

As we finally reached thirty I let out the breath that I didn't even realise I had been holding. I had made it through my first real punishment. I had had punishments from Tanya but they were nothing like what I just received from Bella. I'm not sure what it says about me that I enjoyed it so much; maybe I needed to Google it.

"So Eddie how did you enjoy that? I think you enjoyed it very much because I can still feel your cock hard as a rock between my thighs." She rubbed her thighs up and down my cock, causing me to buck my hips, just to prove her point.

"Now that I have taught you a lesson, I think it is about time I get some pleasure. On your knees with your eyes closed. NOW!"

I scampered off her lap as quick as I could, finding my place on my knees in front of her, my eyes closed as tight as I could. I sensed Mistress stand up, and move toward the far wall. I could hear her going through drawers obviously looking for something. My mind started to race with fantasies of what she might be retrieving. Next thing I know she is behind me and tying something over my eyes to blindfold me. I wondered what was next. I could tell she was back on the chair in front of me, the smell of her arousal permeating the air.

"Now Eddie I would like you to put that mouth of yours to work and fuck my cunt. I want you to make me come hard and fast. You are not to use your hands only your mouth, Is that understood? You may respond."

"Yes, Mistress."

I was not sure how I was going to find my way to her pussy when I couldn't see where it was, but Mistress solved my issue by grabbing hold of my hair and yanking my head forward until I could feel my lips up against her soaking wet pussy.

I slid my tongue between her pussy lips, searching out her clit, relishing the taste of her; it was divine. I had never tasted anything like it. I flicked, sucked, and nibbled on her clit using all my tricks to bring her to orgasm as fast as I could. I needed more of a taste of her delicious pussy, so slowly I moved my tongue down to her entrance. At first, I just dipped my tongue in. The taste and feel were so exquisite, I felt I might cum. The moans and groans coming from Mistress weren't helping my situation any either. I started to fuck her with my tongue as hard as I could, thrusting it as far into her cunt as it would go. Mistress started to buck her hips in time with my ministrations, and if I was reading the signs correctly, she was going to cum fairly soon.

"Fuck Eddie that is so fucking good. Don't you dare fucking stop. Oh fucking hell, I'm going to cum. You better fucking lick up every last drop of my gift." It appeared Mistress had a bit of a mouth on her.

What happened next was very much unexpected, but one of the most pleasurable experiences of my life.

Unbeknown to me Mistress was a squirter, and as she came, I was showered with her cum. I was so caught off guard and turned on at the same time that I could no longer hold my orgasm at bay and came all over the floor.

My mind was racing a million miles an hour as I tried to calm myself down. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I wasn't sure I had ever felt so amazing in my entire life.

I continued to lick Mistress's pussy, cleaning her as well as I could. I could hear her breathing slowly returning to normal. Next thing I felt was Mistress's hand on the back of my head, tugging on my hair to let me know I could stop my ministrations.

"Well, well, well," she said when she had recovered enough to talk. "Looks like you might make a good sub after all Eddie." She walked over to me on somewhat shaky legs, removed the blindfold, and then handed me a towel.

"Go have a shower, clean up and when you're ready come find me. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3 Domme If I Do

A/N SM owns the characters i just like to play with them.

Thanks to PTB for making this as great as it is.

Enjoy

* * *

The days after I de-collared Jake were a little strange. I called Rose the morning after to let her know that Jake and I were over. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders when I told her. I hadn't realised how burdened I had felt continuing to scene with Jake when my heart hadn't really been in it. I asked Rose if she could find out if there were any subs looking for a new Mistress. She said she knew of a couple and would enquire if they could come to the next play party. While I had her on the phone, I also asked her to see if there were any Mistresses looking for a new sub so I could introduce Jake to someone new. She said that she only knew of one, Mistress Leah, and that she would be at the play party. I hung up the phone, happy that things were moving forward for both of us.

Two days later Rose rang back with a proposition. She'd had a new sub come to her looking for a Mistress to train him with the option of becoming a permanent sub in the future. She wanted to know if I was up for the challenge and explained that he would be coming to the play party so I could take him for a trial run if I liked. I told her I needed to think about it and call her back. After I got off the phone, I headed into my library, grabbing my favourite book and curling up on the couch to read. Try as I might, I couldn't concentrate on my book, thoughts of training a new sub swimming around in my mind. The more I thought about it, the more the idea seemed to appeal to me. With my decision made, I rang Rose and let her know that I was happy to try out this new sub and see where things might lead.

It was with thoughts of trying out a new sub that I found myself preparing to get ready for the play party. I was having trouble deciding what to wear. A strange feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach I felt like something special was going to happen at the party, so much so I changed my outfit three times. In the end, I settled on my tight leather knee length skirt with a grey silk shirt,matching leather cup-less corset and no underwear. There was no point in underwear if I was going to be trying out a new sub tonight.

Thanks to my wardrobe indecision, Jake and I were late heading to the party. When we arrived, I looked around for Rose, but I didn't see her anywhere. I did see Leah, though. She was one of our newest Domme's. She was looking for a sub and Rose had suggested I introduce her to Jake.

I made my way over to where Leah was standing, Jake following right behind me.

"Mistress Leah."

"Mistress Izzy. How can I help you?"

"Well, actually it's not me you can help. Leah, I would like you to meet Jake." I motioned to Jake who was standing behind me with his head bowed. "Jake, this is Mistress Leah."

Leah extended her hand toward Jake who took it and brought it up to his lips placing a quick kiss on her knuckles.

"Leah, Jake is looking for a new Mistress, and I hear through the grapevine you are looking for a sub. I thought maybe you might like to give Jake a try." Leah looked at me then at Jake, a grin spreading across her face.

"Well, I don't see why not. He appears to be a very well trained and handsome looking. Why don't you leave him with me? We can have a chat and get to know one another. Maybe later I might take him to the playroom and try him out." I looked at Jake who had a goofy look on his face and I got the feeling Jake was looking forward to Mistress Leah getting him in the playroom.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted then," I said.

I started making my way around the room looking for Rose, mingling with the other Dommes as I went. I was chatting with Mistress Kate when I felt a tap on my shoulder. What I saw when I turned around almost made my heart stop.

It was Rose and my boss, Edward. He was standing there, head bowed. Dear god, please tell me this isn't the sub Rose is planning to introduce me to.

Before Rose could say anything, I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to the corner of the room.

"Rose, do you know who the fuck that was?"

"Yes, it was my brother in-law." My heart skipped a beat, fuck what had I gotten myself into.

"Your brother in-law, Edward Cullen is your bother in-law? Fuck, Rose, that's my boss. I'm his secretary. I see him every day of the week. Please tell me you don't think he should be my new sub."

"Ok, I won't tell you." I felt like my mind was going to shut down as the realisation that Edward was my intended new sub hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Christ, Rose, I can't take him on my as my sub."

"Why not? Don't even try to deny you want it; I can see the twinkle in your eyes." I looked at Rose, my eyes bugging out of my head.

"Yeah, but he is my boss, Rose. My incredibly good-looking, sexy, powerful boss. I can't be his Domme. How would I be able to even look at him at work?" I felt like I was having a heart attack. How could I have Edward as my sub?

Rose interrupted my inner musings. "Listen, Bella, if you really don't want to do this, you can just walk away right now. I can tell by that look on your face, that you will sorely regret it if you don't at least give it a try."

I wanted to deny it but I couldn't. With a slight shrug of my shoulders, I acquiesced. We headed back to where Edward was still standing, patiently waiting.

"Edward, this is Mistress Izzy," Rose said.

"Hello, Mistress," Edward replied.

"Hello, Edward, nice to meet you," I said, pretending I didn't know him, for now anyway.

"So, Mistress Rose informs me that you are looking for someone to train you, with a view to establishing a more permanent Domme/sub arrangement."

"Yes, Mistress."

A thousand thoughts went through my mind, covering every possible scenario of how this could turn out. Finally, I decided it was now or never. I may only get one chance at this.

"Meet me in the playroom in fifteen minutes. I expect you to be in the standard attention position."

I turned and walked away before he had a chance to respond, not wanting to see if he would actually head off to the playroom.

Precisely fifteen minutes later, I walked into the playroom to see the most gorgeous sight I had ever seen. There on his knees, arms crossed behind his back, was my own personal wet dream. Fuck me, he's gorgeous, and just look at the size of that cock.

"Well seems you know your place for now. We will see how long that lasts." I slowly moved around him, running a finger across his back. "Edward, I usually like to give my subs a nickname. For previous subs, it has been Little Cock, but I notice that, in your case, that may just be plain rude of me. So, I am at a bit of a loss as to what to call you."

"Call me whatever you like Mistress," he answered.

"Did I say you could speak EDWARD?" I asked. Guess Edward wasn't as well behaved as I thought.

"No, Mistress," he spoke again without permission. I was going to have to teach Edward a lesson in how to keep his mouth shut.

"There you go again, talking without permission. What am I going to do with you? Do you think a few strikes of my hand across your ass might teach you your place?"

He kept quiet this time, though it did look like he was almost about to open his mouth.

"Stand up, Edward."

I looked around the room for the spanking chair. It was on the far wall by the window.

"Get me that chair and place it here in front of my feet." He quickly made his way to the chair and brought it back, placing it precisely where I wanted it. He quickly returned to his knees, head bowed.

Looking at the chair, I realised that I was not going to be able to sit down comfortably in it in the skirt I was wearing. I noticed that Edward no longer had his head bowed. I turned around so that my back was to him and slid the zipper down on my skirt, slowly sliding it over my hips until it was in a pile around my feet. I headed over to the chair and sat down. Edward watched my every move intently. I made sure that when I was seated I kept my legs spread just enough to give him a glimpse of my pussy.

"Edward, over my knee. Now," I ordered.

He hesitated for a second but then got up and placed himself over my lap. That monster cock of his fell right between my thighs. I decided to add a little extra torture to Edward's spanking, what could it hurt right, and clamped my thighs around his cock.

"Hands behind your head," I ordered. "Edward, I am going to give you ten strokes of my hand for every infraction. How many strokes will that be Edward?"

He didn't answer, looks as if someone might finally be learning. "Good you're learning. You may answer my question; how many strokes?"

"Twenty, Mistress." I figured he would say that, but he was about to find out he had been naughtier than he thought.

"Twenty? Are you sure? I seem to think you're due thirty."

"Thirty, Mistress?" he questioned.

"Yes, thirty. Would you like me to tell you what they are for?"

"If it pleases you, Mistress." Seems like someone has at least done his homework on how to talk to his Domme.

"Well I wouldn't say it would please me Eddie." He winced as I called him that. All of a sudden, I remembered hearing him tell a girl once that he didn't like being called Eddie, which would make it the perfect nickname. "Oo... Do you not like being called Eddie?" He shook his head. "I think I have found your nickname _Eddie_. Now, just so we are clear on why you are getting thirty strokes, your first infraction was answering me when you did not have permission to speak. This was also your second infraction, and the third one was not keeping your eyes on the floor while in your attention position. Did you enjoy the view of my cunt I gave you when I sat in the chair? Were you envisioning putting your cock in my cunt? Well I hope you had a good look, because it will be the last time you get to look at my juicy, dripping lips until such time as you can learn to keep your eyes where they are supposed to be: ON. THE. FLOOR."

I was not entirely sure Edward heard what I said because I had been slowly rubbing my thighs up and down his shaft. It appeared his control was not too bad, I had seen better-trained subs cum from less.

"Now count," I said. "I want to hear you count out each and every stroke of my hand on your ass."

SMACK. "One," he said as I placed the first strike on his right butt cheek. SMACK. "Two." This time I landed my hand on his left butt cheek using a little more force. SMACK. "Three." My hand landed on his left thigh once again with slightly more force. As he continued to count, I moved the smacks around between both butt cheeks and the backs of both thighs, using slightly more force with each strike.

He bore the first ten strokes well, but it was time to increase the intensity, see how he could handle it. "Now that we are done with the warm-ups we can really get started," I said.

SMACK. "OW, eleven" he whined, obviously noticing the increase in force. SMACK. "Ugh, twelve." I could tell that he wasn't expecting the strokes to have such force; I was after all only a petite little woman. I had always loved that no matter how big or small you were, when taught properly, you could inflict the maximum amount of pain for minimum effort.

With every strike I increased the force and decreased the amount of recovery time I gave him before the next stroke. I could tell he was starting to struggle as he was starting to buck around a bit on my lap. I didn't think he realised though, that I still had his cock in a vice like grip between my thighs. Unbelievably, with both punishment, as well as my thighs' strangle hold on his cock, he was still hard. It appeared Edward was a masochist. SMACK. "Tw...enty," he said the words almost sounding like they were choking him.

As I finally reached thirty, I realised I had just taken my boss over my knee and spanked him. Panic flowed through me briefly, but I figured I had come this far, I might as well go all the way.

"So, Eddie, how did you enjoy that? I think you enjoyed that very much because I can still feel your cock hard as a rock between my thighs." I gave it a little rub again just to emphasize my point. "Now that I have taught you a lesson, I think it is about time I get some pleasure. On your knees with your eyes closed. NOW!"

He scampered off my lap and back to his attention position with his eyes scrunched closed. I stood up and made my way over to the equipment drawers, looking for a blindfold to cover his eyes. I told him he was not allowed to look at my pussy. I already knew he had trouble following orders, no point tempting fate. I made my way back to Edward and stood behind him. I placed the black silk scarf I had found over his eyes, tying it as tightly as I could without cutting off his circulation. I moved back to the chair and sat down.

"Now, Eddie, I would like you to put that mouth of yours to work and fuck my cunt. I want you to make me come hard and fast. You are not to use your hands only your mouth. Understand? You may respond."

"Yes, Mistress."

He stayed still for a while, obviously trying to figure out where to start. I decided to give him a hand. I grabbed hold of his hair and yanked him forward until his face was buried in my pussy.

Slowly, he slid his tongue between my lips searching out my bundle of nerves. He flicked, sucked, and nibbled on my clit. It felt so good, fuck, this boy knows how to use his mouth. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, his tongue moved down to my entrance. _Holy fuck, this boy really does know how to use his tongue_. I had never had a guy's tongue buried so far in my pussy before. I almost came right then. I could no longer hold in my moans and groans, it just felt so good. My hips started to buck of their own accord, unable to hold still.

"Fuck, Eddie, that feels so fucking good. Don't you dare fucking stop. Oh, fucking hell, I'm going to cum. You better fucking lick up every last drop."

What happened next was the most amazing experience of my life. Just as I was about to explode, I felt like I needed to pee, but I was too far gone to stop what was about to happen. As my orgasm hit, I completely let go and it was the most intense of my life. For the first time ever, I had squirted during an orgasm. I had read that these types of orgasms were extremely intense and extremely pleasurable, but to experience one first hand, there were just no words. As my body shuddered in pleasure, I heard a grunt that rather sounded like a moan coming from Edward. I guessed that he had cum too.

As I came down from my orgasm, Edward continued to lick at my pussy, cleaning me. When I couldn't physically take any more, I grabbed hold of the hair at the back of his head and tugged to get him to cease his ministrations.

I looked down to see cum all over the floor, both his and mine. His chest was also covered in my cum. _God he looked so sexy like that_. I so wanted to do that again. It was then that I realised that I was going to give Edward a go at being my sub.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you might make a good sub after all, Eddie." I removed the blindfold and handed Edward a towel.

"Go have a shower. Clean up, and when you are ready come find me. We need to talk."

Edward stood slowly and wrapped the towel around his waist. He headed over to the door, picking up his clothes and shoes, and then headed off to take a shower.

I didn't know how long I sat there in the spanking chair coming down from my orgasm, but when I finally looked up, I saw Rose standing in front of me, a giant grin spread ear to ear.

"Do not even try to tell me you did not enjoy that. You should have seen the look on your face as you came. I have seen you play quite a few times and never have I seen you look as blissed out as you did just now." I seriously doubted the look on my face could have conveyed just how fucking brilliant I actually felt.

"Rose, you have no fucking clue. That was the most amazing orgasm I have ever had in my life. I swear I feel like jelly right now. I mean, I am not even sure I could get out of this chair, even if I wanted to."

Rose just giggled.

It was then that I realised Rose and I were alone in the playroom with the door shut.

"What am I going to do, Rose? Can I really have my boss as my sub?" Although I had pretty much decided I was going to give him a go, the doubt about whether I was doing the right thing was still lingering.

"I don't know whether it will work out in the long run, Bella, but don't you owe it to yourself to find out?"

"Yeah, I guess so. If every scene is half as good as that one, I might just die from the pleasure."

When I finally felt my body start to recuperate, I cleaned myself up and put my skirt back on. Then I helped Rose clean up the playroom for further use. When we were done, I headed downstairs to get a drink, because, lord knows, I really needed one.

I was sitting quietly, enjoying a martini, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward looking at me.

"May I sit down, Mistress?"

"Yes, Edward, please sit down and for the purpose of the conversation we're going to have you can call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella," Edward said as he took his seat next to me, his face clearly showing how nervous he really was. It was very different from the confidence he normally exuded.

"Edward, firstly, I would just like to say that... that just now was one of the single most amazing experiences of my life." I looked at him out of the corner my eye and noticed that he had a slight grin on his face. "Although you still have a lot to learn, I think you will make an excellent sub. I would like to offer to train you as a sub with the intent to collar you as a permanent sub in the near future."

"Bella, I would love to be your sub, and just so you know, I have never had an experience like the one we just had either." I felt a sense of joy knowing that he had enjoyed our scene as much as I had. "So, where do we go from here?"

"How about we head back to my place? We can talk more freely there, and I can show you my playroom."

Edward stood up, offering his hand to me. "After you, Mistress."

I stood, placing my hand in Edward's, as we made our way out to the car park.

We had both come in separate cars. Just as I was about to ask him if he would like to come with me in my car, he offered exactly the same thing. After a brief back and forth, we finally decided to take my car, and Edward would take a taxi back to his car later.

We arrived at my house about fifteen minutes later; I lived in a modern two-story house in a relatively quiet family neighbourhood. I noticed the look on Edward's face was somewhat akin to surprise. I made a mental note to ask him later where he expected I would live.

I opened the front door and headed in. I offered Edward a drink, but he declined. He appeared a little anxious, like he just wanted to get on with this as much as I did. I showed him into the lounge and sat down on the love seat, indicating for him to sit down next to me.

"So," he said as he sat down, "where should we start?" I was not sure I knew the answer to that question any better than he did, but I had to know this was real and not some figment of my imagination before we went any further.

"Edward, I have one question for you before we get down to the nitty gritty."

"Yeah what is that?" he asked.

"Is this real? What I mean is do you really want to be my sub? This is not some sick joke is it?"

* * *

Reveiws are my only brand of heroin. Please let me know if you enjoyed.

Next chapter is already written and shouldn't be too far away.


	4. Chapter 4 Conversations

A/N

I know it has been a long time but finally here it is Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to _mcc101180 and vorteamant for the excellent beta on this chapter as well as PTB_

vbfb1

* * *

"What I mean is," I continued, "do you really want to be my sub? This isn't just some sick joke that you've conjured up?"

The time it took Edward to answer such a simple question felt like years to me, and my nerves almost consumed me. Finally, he opened his mouth to answer.

"No, Bella, this isn't some 'sick joke.' I can understand your skepticism, but I promise you - I have no ulterior motives." He looked as though he was a little bit hurt by the fact that I would even think him capable of such a ruse.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but you're my boss. How are we supposed to continue working together when, for all intents and purposes, we will be having sex as well?" I had no doubts that the sex would be beyond satisfying based off of Edward's performance at Rose's party, but could I really risk everything by entering into a sexual relationship with my boss? Not to mention one where our roles would be reversed, leaving me with the power to dominate him?

Edward stopped to think before answering. "I'm sure it will be fine, Bella. We have both kept the professional and personal aspects of our lives separate up until now. We will just have to continue to do so." Although the words demonstrated confidence, his voice was shaky with some clearly lingering nervousness.

"I just need to know that you're sure about this. If we are going to do this right, it can't change our work relationship."

Edward reached for my hand and looked into my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Bella, I have no intentions of letting this affect our interactions at the office. If it does, I have just as much to lose as you do." As he said this, I felt my nerves settle a little. He was right. He _did_ have just as much to lose - probably more. In this "relationship," Edward was the high-profile CEO worth millions, and I was just a lowly personal assistant. If this got out, nobody would even care what I did with my life. Edward, however, was constantly in the gossip magazines. If this got out, it could cause a lot of trouble and possibly ruin him.

I nodded my head then spoke again. "Okay, well, as long as you're sure." I looked at him one more time in search of any signs of doubt. When I saw none, I continued. "If you could wait here a second, I'm just going to go and grab a couple of papers for you to take home and read. Then we can talk more about what I expect from my subs, okay?"

I quickly ran upstairs to my office, grabbed the packet I had put together before leaving for the party, and then headed back downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I noticed that Edward was looking around, curiosity written all over his face. I made a mental note to give him a tour before he left and sat back down, placing the pile of papers on my lap. Edward quickly followed suit and came to sit down beside me.

"What I have here is kind of a 'welcome to being my sub' pack. It has some basic information on being a sub as well as some more detailed information on what I expect out of _my_ subs." Edward seemed thoroughly intrigued by the entire concept, scooting closer to me and looking over my shoulder with an eagerness I had rarely seen in Jacob, especially in the last few months of our Domme-sub relationship.

The first document, I explained, was just a sheet of generic notes on being a sub. It was commonly referred to as the "Ten Commandments," but it was really just basic information on how to behave for your Domme.

The next set of papers was a ten-page contract which I handed to Edward. His mouth dropped slightly as he thumbed through it and noticed the sheer length of it. "You will need to read this thoroughly," I told him. "If there is anything you would like to change, or any part of it that you don't agree with, just make notes, and we can discuss them later."

At the end of the contract was a list of hard and soft limits. I was sure that there would be some items on the list that Edward wouldn't be familiar with, but I told him that they should be easy enough to Google. Otherwise, he could just make a note to have me explain them the next time we got together.

Before getting to my own personal rules, I peeked at Edward through the corner of my eye. He was staring intently at the sub's contract. I couldn't tell whether it was with fear, excitement, or a combination of the two, but I had a brief flash of panic, hoping I was doing the right thing. I quickly quashed the feeling, knowing that second guessing myself wouldn't help the situation.

Giving him the last sheet, I explained that it held my personal rules and expectations for my subs. "We should probably discuss this now," I said, "as it will give you a better idea of what I expect. Besides, if there is anything you feel you might want to alter, we can talk it through."

Edward had a pensive look on his face. I wondered what was going through his mind as he nodded his acquiescence. "So, rule one: subs must get at least eight hours of sleep, five nights a week. I don't really care which nights but please bear in mind that on nights when you serve me it is likely that you will not get the eight hours I require." I paused. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The fear of rejection was evident in his voice. "Sort of... I have never been a very good sleeper, and I rarely get more than four hours a night. Could we maybe make it five or six to start with, and then I will try to increase it as we go along?" It was strange to talk to this almost shy Edward. I was so used to the powerful, demanding executive that I was a little freaked out. I hoped he wasn't always going to be like this, as a part of me was eager to control the strong, arrogant man I usually saw in the office.

Explaining to him that five would just not be enough, I gave him the allowance of six for now. "I suspect, however, you will find that once you start playing with me you will be begging for eight hours of sleep." Edward just chuckled, so I figured we would move on to the next rule.

Second on my list was for subs to work out for at least one hour, three times a week; it was required that one of these sessions be yoga training.

"Yoga?" he asked, with a hint of disdain in his voice. I told him that not only did I like my subs to be fit and strong, but I liked them to be flexible, and yoga would do just that.

"You will be amazed at the kind of pleasure a little added flexibility can bring." Edward had an odd little smirk play across his lips at my remark, but God did it make him look good.

"I already work out…" This I could tell. His body was exquisite. He must work out at least once a day, so I assumed it would be no problem, but he asked me for some suggestions about where to start on the newly added exercises, which I was more than happy to provide.

The rule about maintaining a well-balanced diet was clearly not a problem. I had seen what he ate at the office, so I knew he was a relatively healthy eater, but I was almost dreading approaching the next topic, especially with his reputation in the tabloids.

"My subs are not to masturbate under any circumstances, unless specifically instructed to do so by their Mistress." Knowing this would probably be hard at first, I added, "It is the one thing subs have the most problems with, but once we start working on your orgasm control you will probably find it a little easier."

A strange expression crossed his face, and what came out of his mouth next shocked me to say the least.

"I don't think it is going to be a problem." As I looked at him in disbelief, Edward just chuckled to himself. "I know it sounds strange given my reputation and all, but actually, I very rarely masturbate."

"Really?" I squeaked out.

"Yes, really. I know I come off as a bit of a playboy, but it is all perception, really. I'm not as much of a whore as I seem to be." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Probably mixed in there was a little disbelief as well. I couldn't believe he was telling me he didn't masturbate.

"May I ask why?"

"You sure you want to know?" Edward sounded very hesitant.

"Yes."

"Okay. This is not going to sound good though. Well, there are two main reasons. One is that I don't have an overwhelming desire to get off all the time, I just find it unappealing. And two, and this is the bit that is going to sound bad, whether I have had a need or not there has always been someone around willing to help me blow off some of my sexual energy." My eyes nearly fell out of my head. Edward caught the look on my face and added. "Not that I frequently took them up on their invitations, but they were always there offering." So, in other words there was always some skank willing to open her legs for him. I must admit hearing that made me a tad jealous of all the women who had previously been with Edward, but he wanted to be mine now, and I was going to treat him so good he would be ruined for all other women.

"Well, that's good to hear," I said, hoping that my tone was reassuring enough.

Soon the discussion led to the rule about grooming; I asked my subs to ensure that their genitals, butt/ass, and back were free of hair at all times. They could either shave or wax; I left that up to their discretion. This was really for their own protection as a stray hair could cause all sorts of problems during certain types of play.

"I did notice you're not particularly hairy, but these areas still must be clean-shaven. I will do an inspection once a week and if you're not clean, I will shave you myself."

Edward's eyes went wide at this, but I saw a flash of desire behind his eyes; I figured the idea of me shaving him was exciting. Maybe I would get him to let the hair grow and shave it off for him one night during play.

"Any questions?"

Edward shook his head.

The next rule was the one that I was sure Edward would have the most difficulty adhering to. "Subs will obey any instructions given to them by Mistress immediately, without hesitation or reservation. This is probably going to be the hardest one for you since you're used to giving orders. Just so you know, though you may have a fairly good idea already, I am not very forgiving and punishments are usually swift."

"Bella, I am not sure you realise why I like being dominated so much. I like giving up control - being told what to do. To be able to, just turn off my brain and not have to think about the consequences of every decision I make, it is enlivening. I know you will take care of me and look out for my needs."

A blush spread across my cheeks and down over my chest. I had no idea how to respond to that, but one glance at Edward told me he was not looking for a response, so I thought for a minute and continued.

"This last one may be tricky. It is all about when you will serve me. I usually prefer weekends and one night during the week. Wednesday is my preferred midweek night. Weekends usually start on Friday night at six p.m., and finish on Sunday at three p.m" I looked at Edward, anxious for his response.

"I don't have a problem with Wednesday nights," he said. "That will actually suit me perfectly. Weekends, however, may be a little bit more difficult. As you are well aware, I quite often have charity or business events on Friday and Saturday evenings. I am not sure it will be possible to serve you _all_ weekend _every_ weekend. I would like to try to do as many weekends as possible, though."

Nodding, I explained to him that we could either shorten play or simply not play at all on the weekends where his events conflicted with our sessions. "We should probably play it by ear and see how it goes to start off with. That way, if we need to make more formal arrangements later on, we can.

Let's get a couple other things out of the way while I have you here. I will not collar you until I feel that you are properly trained. This usually takes at least a couple of weekends to happen, but it really depends on how obedient you are. Once you are collared, you will be given a key to my house so that you can let yourself in and get prepared for a scene. That way I can just meet you in the playroom at the required time knowing you'll be ready to go."

I took a deep breath. "On that note, let me give you a brief tour of the house."

There wasn't much to see, really. We were standing in the living room already, and, based on the direction Edward had come scrambling from when I came back downstairs earlier, he had already been down the other side of the entry hall which held my library. I nodded my head in that direction.

"The library is your free room. Whenever you and I are in there together, you can speak to me as if we are just plain old Edward and Bella. Everywhere else in the house I am your Mistress, and you are to speak to me with the respect I deserve."

Off to the right of the stairs was the kitchen and dining room. I expected that Edward would be responsible for preparing my breakfast and lunch on weekends, but I guessed he wasn't much of a cook, as fear washed over his face when I brought up the subject.

"Well, I guess you and I are going to need to spend some time in the kitchen. I am an excellent cook, or at least that's what people tell me. It is one of my favourite things to do, so I am more than willing to help you get up to speed with some of my favourites, like pancakes and waffles."

To the left of the stairs was the home gym that led through to the mud room and out the back door. "There isn't much out there, just some grass and a few lawn chairs, but it's a nice place to sit on a sunny day. It's very private, and I will, on occasion, demand that you serve me. Hope that isn't a problem." Edward stayed silent; he was learning.

I started to head up the stairs, looking back over my shoulder to make sure that Edward was following me. As we got to the top of the stairs, I pointed out each of the rooms, first showing him my office, which I preferred he stay out of. "That is my private space," I explained.

Next, I pointed out the guest quarters where he would be staying the nights, explaining that my previous sub, Jake, was currently living there but would be moving out soon. "I hope," I whispered.

"At the other end of the hall is my bedroom. You are only to enter if specifically requested to do so, otherwise it's off limits."

Lastly, we stood in front of the playroom door. Pulling the necklace that held the key from around my neck, I opened the playroom. It remained locked at all times, and the only two people who had a key would be Edward and me. He was to remember to lock it if he was the last person to leave the room. "Punishment for not locking the playroom is severe."

I walked inside, indicating to Edward as I went for him to follow me. He stood in the centre of the room and looked around in awe.

"You like?" I asked, a little giddy and proud of the work I had done decorating it. Edward just continued to look around like a kid in a candy store, so I decided I might as well explain what everything was.

"Over there on the left hand wall is my collection of chairs. There is one for spanking, one for queening, and one for bondage. Against the right wall is the bondage bed. Now, I know it doesn't look like much, but it converts into a very nice restraint system," I said, as I walked over to it and sat down. "The cabinets over there hold all of my toys and above that on the wall are my spreader bars and various other restraints that I will eventually use on you. Finally, there in front of you is my whipping bench, the bondage table, and my St. Andrew's cross."

I looked over at Edward as he circled around to look at me, his eyes smoldering.

It looked like somebody wanted to play, and I was definitely in the mood to oblige.

"Would you like me to show you how each piece works?"

Edward's eyes lit up. "Yes, Mistress."

"Why don't we start with the chairs?" I said as I walked over towards them.

I pointed at the spanking chair first. I explained that it really was just an old, high back dining chair. The reason it made a good spanking chair was that it had no arms, making it easy to lay a disobedient sub over your lap.

"Next is the queening chair. Do you know what a queening chair is for?" I asked.

"No, Mistress."

"See the sling there in the chair?" I asked, pointing to the triangular piece of leather dangling in the middle of the chair. "I want you to lie on your back, with your head resting in the sling, and I will show you."

Edward got on the floor then into the position I asked of him. He had a funny smirk on his face like he finally realised what the chair was for. I hiked my skirt up until it was bunched around my waist then sat on the chair with my legs spread slightly. I looked down and saw him staring back up at me from between my thighs, his eyes full of wonder.

"Do you get the idea now?"

"Yes, Mistress."

He licked his lips, and I got the feeling he would like to have a taste of my overly aroused pussy.

"Would you like to have a taste, Eddie?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Okay, you have two minutes – starting now." I started counting in my head, but once I got to about thirty, I could no longer concentrate on keeping track of the numbers any longer. The feel of his mouth sucking on my clit was just too fucking good. When he started fucking me with his tongue, I couldn't take it anymore and practically jumped out of the chair. I looked down at Edward, who had the cockiest grin that I wanted to wipe right off his face. He knew what he was doing to me and was enjoying every minute of it. It was about time somebody learned his place.

"Stand," I commanded. I was done playing with him. I decided to skip the bondage chair and move straight to the bed. It was time to show Edward how serious I was.

"So, let me show you my favourite piece: the bed." I walked over and sat on the end.

"At first it looks like just a plain ordinary four post canopy bed, but if you look closely it has a lot of hidden features." I called Edward over to look as I pointed out some of them. There was an array of restraint points spread around the base and the canopy frame. I asked Edward to lie down in the middle of the bed and spread his arms and legs. I reached under the bed and grabbed the chest I had stashed under there with the restraints in it. I grabbed four sets of leather cuffs with chains. I attached one end of each to Edward's wrists and ankles and the other end to the restraint points on the bed.

"Now that I have you all tied up, what should I do with you?" I wasn't expecting an answer, but I was still glad when he didn't give me one.

"I could do anything I want to you right now, and there is not a damn thing you can do about it." I climbed up on the bed and knelt between his legs. I reached behind me to his left ankle and slowly ran a finger up the inside of his leg over the top of his pants, stopping just shy of the promise land. I did the same with his right leg, making sure to go high enough but not too high. Edward was obviously enjoying my attention because a certain part of his anatomy appeared to be trying to fight its way out of his pants. I decided that it was time to tease him a little and see how much he could handle.

I leaned over him and reached for the top button on his shirt, making sure to rub myself over his crotch as I went. The moan that came from him made me so fucking horny. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt while placing a kiss on every inch of newly revealed skin. When I reached the bottom button, I pushed his shirt open all the way, revealing his stunning chest and abs. I leaned forward and took one of his nipples into my mouth flicking it with my tongue. He tasted so fucking good that before I even really thought about it, my teeth were clamped onto his nipple and Edward was practically growling from the sensation. I was so fucking wet I could feel it seeping down my thighs.

"Do you like that, Eddie? You like a little pain with your pleasure, don't you?" I looked at him waiting for him to answer, then I realised I hadn't told him he could. "You are free to speak until I say you no longer can."

"Yes, Mistress. It feels so good."

"Would you like me to do more?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"What would you like me to do?" I already knew what I was going to do, but I wanted to see what he would ask for.

"Anything you like, Mistress."

"Anything?"

"Yes, Mistress. I am yours to do with whatever you wish."

"You are so going to wish you hadn't said that." I reached down and ground my palm against his erection, and his hips bucked at my ministrations. "You are no longer free to speak," I added, knowing that the conversation was over.

I sat back on my haunches and undid his pants. I was shocked to discover that he was not wearing any underwear, as his cock practically jumped out at me once the zipper was all the way down. I sat there for a while just admiring his cock, standing so tall and proud out of his pants. He had such a gorgeous cock; I felt like I could just sit there and look at it for hours. I licked my lips, wanting so badly to take him in my mouth, but I had my rules, and giving a sub a blowjob before I had collared them was definitely not in the cards.

I jumped up quickly and grabbed a bottle of lotion, squirting some into my hand. I wrapped my hand around his shaft, sliding it agonisingly slowly up and down his hard as steel erection, from base to tip. When I reached the tip, I ran my thumb over his slit. I did this for a couple of minutes until I could feel his body start to tense and knew he was close. I removed my hand and hopped off the bed. Edward watched my movements with a curious look on his face. I moved around, undoing each of the cuffs then told him to stand up and take his shirt off.

"Okay, so the last piece I am going to demonstrate tonight is the cross. Move over here please and stand facing the cross with your arms up." Edward did as I asked, and I fixed his wrists into the restraints at the top.

"This is my favourite position in which to flog and whip my subs. I think you are going to spend a lot of time on here, my little pain loving boy." Edward nodded his head.

I grabbed one of my softer floggers from a drawer and proceeded to whip him, making sure to not make direct contact with his spine. By the time I was finished, there was barely a millimetre of skin on his back that wasn't the loveliest shade of pink. He looked so gorgeous like that; I couldn't wait to get him in a scene and really push his limits.

"Did you like that, Eddie? You may respond."

"Yes, Mistress."

I walked up behind him and slid my hand between him and the cross. As I suspected he was still hard as a rock.

"You really are a pain slut, aren't you?" I ran my hand up and down his amazing erection. "God, so hard. The things I could do." Tonight, however, was all about how he handled being teased. I reached up and undid the cuffs holding his hands in place.

"You may step down and fix your clothes." Edward looked at me as if I'd lost my freaking mind but did as I asked. A groan of pure sexual frustration slipped from his lips as he tucked his magnificent hard-on back in his pants and did up his zipper. It was almost enough to get me to request that he take it back out, so I could ride it until we both were satiated. That, however, would defeat the purpose of tonight's impromptu lesson.

"Well, it's gotten really late and I have shown you most of my favourite pieces of furniture already. Unless you have any questions or anything else you'd like to see, I can drop you off at your car whenever you're ready."

"I really am fine with taking a taxi, Mistress."

"You sure? I don't mind driving you."

"I'll be fine in a taxi, but thank you for the offer." With that decided, he pulled his phone out of his pants' pocket and called for a taxi.

Ten minutes later, I said good-bye to him at the front door with a reminder about rule number four. It had been an interesting evening, and I was definitely looking forward to a full scene with one Edward Cullen.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it

Picutres of the Playroom furniture are up on my blog

http:/ plainjanebydaydommebynight (.) blogspot (.) com/2010/08/ playroom-furniture (.)html


	5. Chapter 5 Contract

Oh my god two chapters in under a week that is pretty impressive, pat on the back for me.

I also want to thank my beta's from PTB especially Mel/mcc101180 for helping me turn this chapter around so quickly.

Here it is hope you enjoy.

Please read the author's note at the bottom for details on a contest I am running.

vbfb1

* * *

Oh my God Bella wants me to be her sub.

The whole way home, I just kept thinking the same thing. I couldn't believe how the night had gone. I thought at first that it was going to be weird, engaging in sex play with my secretary of all people, but it wasn't. In fact, she is unbelievably sexy, and it was one of the most erotic experiences of my life.

When I got home, I was still hard as steel. I knew I wasn't allowed to relieve the situation, but I also knew that there was no way I was going to fall asleep as hard as I was. I headed straight up to the shower and turned on only the cold water. After fifteen minutes of freezing cold-water pounding down on my dick, it was numb but still hard. I tried thinking of anything that would normally turn me off and they did work a little while. However, the moment I stopped thinking about them, my thoughts immediately returned to Bella and then I was hard again. In the end, I gave up and just climbed into bed. I must have been more exhausted than I realised, because despite my situation, sleep claimed me relatively quickly. It was one of the best night's sleep I'd had in a long while.

I woke up the next morning relieved to find my erection had finally gone down. My relief however was short-lived when I learned that the reason I was no longer hard was that I had come all over myself in my sleep like a teenager. I was so ashamed, unable to believe I had so little control over my body. Knowing that there wasn't anything I could do about it now, I got out of bed, showered, and headed downstairs for breakfast. Carmen, my housekeeper, had made waffles; she always made the best food. Now that I was going to be doing some cooking, maybe I needed to ask Carmen for some lessons. I know Bella offered, but I thought it would impress her if I showed some initiative and learned to cook on my own. I made a mental note to speak to Carmen later.

Once I finished my breakfast, I headed into the den with the pile of papers that Bella had given me. I sat down in my favourite chair and started going through the papers.

The first document I picked up to read was titled **Ten basics for Submissives interested in Femdom.**

I gave it a quick read, and when I got to the end, I realised that Bella was right. It was just some basic concepts and not really anything I hadn't already read about before. The next document I picked up was the submissive contract. It looked like rather comprehensive paperwork so I made sure I was comfortable in my chair and started reading.

_**Contract for service as a submissive to Mistress Isabella Swan**_

_**1.**__ I agree and accept willingly, that once I enter into this Contract, I will please my Mistress to the best of my ability. I understand and accept that I now exist solely for the pleasure of my Mistress, and that I am to be trained, disciplined and punished if and when my Mistress deems it necessary. _

_**2.**__ My Mistress has agreed to not inflict any physical harm upon my body that would require the attention of anyone outside of our relationship. My Mistress has also thoughtfully agreed that no discipline, training or punishment shall take place if she has consumed any alcohol or drug which would thus impair her ability to keep me from any physical, mental or emotional harm. _

_**3.**__ My Mistress and I understand and agree that I hold veto power over any command given by my Mistress, at which time, I may rightfully refuse to obey that command, but only under these specific circumstances, which my Mistress and I have agreed upon: _

_**a**__. Where a command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to fines, arrest, or prosecution,_

_**b**__. Where said command may cause extreme damage to my life, such as losing my job, causing family stress, etc,_

_**c**__. Where said command may cause permanent bodily harm,_

_**d**__. Where said command may cause psychological trauma,_

_**e**__. Where said command is issued in a public place that was not agreed upon beforehand, and reveals our relationship to anyone else,_

_**f**__. Where said command is issued during a time that my Mistress has consumed any drug or alcohol, thus impairing her ability to keep me from harm._

_**4**__. I agree to accept any punishment, discipline or training regimen my Mistress decides to inflict upon me, whether earned or not, whether physical, mental or emotional, without hesitation. _

_**5**__. My Mistress and I have agreed beforehand that punishment, discipline, and/or training, shall not involve anything generally defined as 'Abuse.' _

_**6**__. My Mistress and I have also agreed that, because my mind and body now belong to my Mistress, she shall immediately undertake the responsibility of protecting my mind and body not only from temporary harm, as stated directly above, but also permanent mental or bodily harm. _

_**7**__. I am aware that as a sub, I will be required to maintain a positive outlook and have correct thinking as such, and my Mistress may assist me with that in any way she sees fit. _

_**8**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that at any time I may utilize a "Safe Word," and that whatever punishment, discipline, or training that is happening at that time shall immediately and without hesitation cease, and that time shall be called a "Safe Period," wherein the following rules shall apply: _

_**a**__. During any Safe Period, my Mistress and I shall resolve any issues before continuing any punishment, discipline, or training,_

_**b**__. I cannot use a Safe Word without cause and must supply a specific reason each time,_

_**c**__. No punishments, discipline, or training will take place during a Safe Period, and I shall be free to express my concerns and speak freely without fear of harm or punishment,_

_**d**__. I understand and willingly accept, however, that I will continue to address my Mistress with respect at all times, and that deviations from this rule are subject to punishment at a later time,_

_**e**__. There is no limit to the amount of times during any given period the Safe Word may be utilized, and thusly, Safe Periods._

_**9**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that I may ask for a "Free Period" to express my concerns, to speak freely and without fear of harm or punishment. The following rules shall apply at all times: _

_**a**__. These shall occur only if requested by Mistress or me,_

_**b**__. They shall never last more than one hour, unless my Mistress wishes it to continue past that time,_

_c. My Mistress has complete control over when these Free Periods shall take place, but has agreed that they shall take place as soon as possible after I request them._

_**9A**__. For clarification purposes only, the Safe Period is a time that I request all actions to cease immediately, and the Free Period is a time that I request that my Mistress schedules at her discretion during that same day. _

_**10**__. I accept and agree to not take any other Mistress or lover, or to be sexual or submissive to any other person, without the express and explicit direction and command of my Mistress. I understand that doing so would result in extreme punishment and possible termination of this contract. _

_**11**__. My Mistress has agreed that she shall take no other sub, without considering my emotional response to such actions first, and acting accordingly. _

_**12**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that she shall never under any circumstances, give me to another Mistress, for any reason whatsoever. _

_**13**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that all physical evidence of my slavery to my Mistress shall be kept in strictest secrecy, except where my Mistress and I have agreed otherwise. _

_**14**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that any alterations to this contract will be printed, signed and attached as an addendum to this original contract before said addendum is enforced. It will not be necessary to include any edicts or commands or rules, etc, put forth by my Mistress into this contract. _

_**15**__. I agree to give my physical body to my Mistress completely, and without exception, and to pleasure my Mistress as she requests and as often as she requests. _

_**16**__. I understand and accept willingly that my Mistress may punish me, command me, train me, and love me how my Mistress sees fit, at any time, any place, under any circumstance. _

_**17**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that, publicly, we shall both conduct ourselves in such a manner as to not call attention to our Mistress and sub relationship, that I shall call her by her proper name when appropriate. My Mistress has agreed that only persons we have both agreed upon shall know about our relationship and/or contract. _

_**18**__. I shall speak of my Mistress in terms of love, respect, and adoration at all times. I will address her at all times when collared as 'Ma'am' or 'Mistress,' or however else she sees fit._

_**19**__. My Mistress has granted me the freedom to engage in any and all activities not actively forbidden by this contract, or by later edict of my Mistress. All rights and privileges not otherwise noted in this contract belong to my Mistress, and she may exercise them as she chooses. _

_**20**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that no part of this contract is intended to interfere with my career. My Mistress wishes me to work hard and honestly, in general, and to conduct myself in a manner calculated to bring honour and respect to both of us. _

_**21**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that for these reasons only do I have the right to terminate this contract immediately, and with no recourse to myself: _

_**a**__. Abuse, as outlined above in section 5, either intentional or accidental, or as a direct result of consuming alcohol or drugs,_

_**b**__. Permanent mental or bodily harm, either intentional or accidental, or as a direct result of consuming alcohol or drugs, as outlined above in section6,_

_c. Exposed evidence of my subbing as outlined above in section 13._

_**22**__. Should any situations occur as outlined in section 21, and I should still continue to want to uphold this contract in full, my Mistress and I shall put in writing what occurred as well as my decision to continue this contract. It will be attached to this contract and signed by both of us, unless my Mistress wishes the contract ended at that time, because of said situation. _

_**23**__. My Mistress and I have agreed that my Mistress may choose to end this contract at any time, and for any reason, without explanation. _

_**24**__. This contract shall be for a trial period of six months from the date below and shall not end before that time, except due to a specific reason as noted in Section 21. _

_By signing below, I have read and fully understand this contract, and I am entering into this contract under my own free will. I also agree to accept and obey all preceding rules without question, as well as any rules my Mistress may choose to issue at a later date, and I gratefully and willingly consign my body and mind to my Mistress, for Her pleasure and use any way she sees fit. _

_I humbly request her acceptance of this contract in full.  
Sub:  
Date: _

WOW!

That was all I could think. Never had I expected the contract to be so detailed. The more I thought about it, though, I knew it was a good thing. There was no chance of any ambiguity with our relationship.

I was especially happy with the items about no permanent harm. I could definitely never enter into an agreement where there was a chance of that happening. I also liked the fact that she would never be with me when she is under the influence of drugs and alcohol, though I wondered whether that was just for her or me as well.

The items that talked about how being her sub would not affect my career and that she would never publicly out our relationship, made me very happy as well. I was desperately looking forward to being her sub, but the thought of friends, family or business associates knowing about what I do in my sex life, kind of freaked me out. Well more family than already knew, I rather liked that I would be able to talk to my brother about any issues I have that I can't discuss with Bella.

I took a drink of the juice I had brought with me before turning the page and starting to read again.

_APPENDIX A_

_Checklist of limits._

_First, mark with an X and item that you have already DONE._

_Mark N/A if it does not apply to your gender or orientation._

_Next, indicate for each item how you FEEL about that activity by rating it on a scale of NO or 0 to 4._

_NO means you will NOT do that item under any circumstances (a hard limit)._

_**0**__ (zero) indicates you have utterly no desire to do that activity and don't like doing it (in fact, may loathe it) and would ordinarily object to doing it, but you would be willing to do it to please the Dominant, if they really wanted it. (sometimes called a "soft limit")._

_**1**__ means you are willing to do this activity, but it has no special appeal for you._

_**2**__ means you usually like doing this activity, at least on an irregular/ occasional basis._

_**3**__ means you like doing this activity, and would like to experience it on a regular basis._

_**4**__ means the activity is a wild turn-on for you, and you would like it as often as possible._

_Note any additional information that might be important for your Domme to know. _

_There is intentionally some overlap between categories. Unless otherwise stated, the Sub is the recipient of the activity. _

_Abrasion _

_Age play _

_Anal sex _

_Anal plugs _

_Anal plug (public, under clothes)_

_Animal roles _

_Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders) _

_Asphyxiation/Breath Control /Choking – _That was most definitely a NO.

_Auctioned for charity _

_Bathroom use control _

_Beating (soft) _

_Beating (hard) _

_Blindfolds _

_Being bitten _

_Breast/chest bondage _

_Branding _

_Bondage (light) _

_Bondage (heavy) – _Yes, yes and hell yes!

_Bondage (public, under clothing) – _Not sure how that would work, but I was more than willing to give it a go.

C_ages/Cells/Closets (locked inside of) _

_Caning _

_Chastity belts _

_Choking _

_Clothespins _

_Cock whipping _

_Cock worship – _Fuck yes. Okay, that one was definitely a five. Unless of course, she meant that I was worshipping some other dude's cock, then that was a big fat hell no.

_Collars (worn in private) _

_Collars (worn in public) _

_Cuffs (leather/metal)_

_Electricity _

_Enforced chastity _

_Exhibitionism (friends) _

_Exhibitionism (strangers) – _Been there, done that, totally enjoyed it.

_Eye contact restrictions _

_Face slapping _

_Fisting (anal)_

_Fisting (vaginal) _

_Following orders _

_Foot/Boot/High heel worship _

_Forced masturbation _

_Forced nudity (around others) _

_Forced servitude _

_Gags (cloth/rubber/tape) _

_Gates of Hell (male) _

_Hand jobs (giving) _

_Hand jobs (receiving) _

_Harnessing (leather) _

_Harnessing (rope) _

_Having food chosen for you _

_Having clothing chosen for you _

_Head (giving fellatio) _

_Head (receiving fellatio) _

_Homage with tongue (non-sexual) _

_Hot oils (on genitals) _

_Hot waxing _

_Housework (doing) _

_Humiliation (private) _

_Humiliation (public) _

_Ice cubes _

_Intricate (Japanese) rope bondage_

_Interrogations _

_Kneeling _

_Leather clothing _

_Leather restraints _

_Manacles & Irons _

_Manicures (giving) _

_Massage (giving) _

_Massage (receiving) _

_Modeling for erotic photos _

_Mouth bits _

_Mummification – _Hmm, okay I was definitely going to have to Google that one.

_Nipple clamps _

_Nipple weights _

_Oral/anal play (rimming) _

_Over-the-knee spanking _

_Orgasm denial _

_Orgasm control _

_Outdoor scenes _

_Outdoor sex _

_Phone sex (serving Domme) _

_Piercing (temporary, play-pierce)_

_Piercing (permanent) _

_Pussy worship – _Yes and please!

_Riding crops _

_Rituals _

_Rubber/latex clothing _

_Rope body harness _

_Saran wrapping _

_Scratching - getting _

_Scratching - giving _

_Sensory deprivation _

_Serving _

_Serving as art _

_Serving as furniture _

_Serving as waiter _

_Sexual deprivation (short term) _

_Sexual deprivation (long term) _

_Shaving (body hair) _

_Sleep deprivation _

_Sleepsacks _

_Spanking _

_Spandex clothing _

_Speech restrictions (when, what) _

_Spreader bars _

_Standing in corner _

_Stocks _

_Strait jackets _

_Strap-on-dildos (sucking on) _

_Strap-on-dildos (penetrated by) _

_Strap-on-dildos (wearing) _

_Strapping (full body beating) _

_Suspension (upright) _

_Suspension (inverted) _

_Suspension (horizontal) _

_Tattooing _

_Teasing _

_Tickling _

_Uniforms _

_Vibrator on genitals _

_Voyeurism (watching others) _

_Voyeurism (your Dom w/others) _

_Video (watching others) _

_Video (recordings of you) _

_Wearing symbolic jewellery _

_Whipping _

_Wooden paddles _

When I got to the end of the document, my mind was swimming. There was so much to learn and do. I didn't recognise or understand half of the items on the limits list. I was going to have to Google them if I wanted to be able to complete the document to hand back to Bella as soon as possible. Although Bella had said she would explain anything I didn't understand, but I wanted to show her that I was resourceful and could find out for myself.

I headed to my office and collected my laptop, before heading back to the den. I settled back in my favourite chair with my laptop, the contract, and a pen. I was in for a long afternoon of reading and researching.

* * *

Thanks for Reading please review i love to hear what my readers think.

Ok so i am running a contest for all you Dommella lovers out there.

Dommella's Dungeon Anonymous One-shot contest.

Head over to the ff page

http:/ www (.) fanfiction (.) net / ~ dommellasdungeon

Also check out the blog for this story i will be posting the ten basics for submissives over there.

http:/ plainjanebydaydommebynight (.) blogspot (.) com/

Thanks everyone

vbfb1


	6. Chapter 6 New Beginnings

A/N wow another chapter can't believe it.

Ok so for those of you who were worried about Jake hopefully this chapter will appease you.

Big authors note at the bottom.

Enjoy

vbfb1

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, and I couldn't believe the weekend was almost over. Tomorrow I had to go into work and face Edward. Although we had decided that it would just be business as usual, secretly I was hoping that things might be a little different, in a good way though.

I looked at the clock which indicated it was almost lunchtime. I was starting to get worried as Jake had still not come home yet. I knew that I was not his mum or anything, but at the very least, he could have rung me and told me when he would be back. I decided that if he wasn't home in the next couple of hours, I would start ringing people.

I was curled up reading a book in the library, when I heard the front door.

"Jake, is that you?" I called out.

"Yeah, Bella, it's me," he answered. Relief washed over me at knowing he was okay.

I headed out to the living room and saw Jake sitting on the couch.

"So, either Leah kidnapped you, or you guys hit it off."

"Oh, Bella, you have no idea," Jake responded, his eyes almost twinkling with joy.

"Oh, I think I might," I said under my breath.

"Bella, thank you," he said.

"What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did," he argued. "If you hadn't ended our arrangement, I never would have realised how stale our play had gotten. I mean, yeah, I was pissed when it happened and shocked at how fast everything changed. However, the last two days with Leah have been amazing; she knew exactly how to push my buttons. I have never been in so much pain and so turned on at the same time, _ever_."

"Well, I am glad that you had a good time," I said sincerely, because I was truly happy for him. I wanted nothing but the best for Jake. I may not have been _in love_ with Jake, but I did care for him very deeply and wanted him to be happy. I sat down next to Jake on the couch. It was only then that I noticed the choker he was wearing.

"She collared you already?" I asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Oh, yeah," he said, as he almost lovingly fingered the choker. "She did it today before I left. I think she's the one, Bella."

I reached over and enveloped Jake in a giant hug. "I am so happy for you, Jake."

"Yeah, I'm happy for me, too. I just feel bad leaving you all alone."

"Oh, I'm not going to be alone for long, Jake. I may have found me a new sub."

"Really? That's good. I was so worried about leaving you in the lurch."

"I will be fine. I'm a big girl. It will be strange not having you around, though, but I will cope, I'm sure." I gave Jake my best smile, trying to let him know I'd be okay. "So when are you moving out?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to pack a bag with some clothes and head back to her place shortly, but I will be back next weekend to clean out the rest of my stuff." I was surprised it was so soon, but I tried to keep that out of my expression.

"Wow, things must be really serious between you and Leah."

"Yeah, they are," he said, shyly.

"Well, go on, you don't want to keep her waiting," I said, indicating he should get upstairs and pack his bag.

"Thanks, Bella. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Jake."

With one last hug, he headed off to his room to gather his things. I headed back into the library to continue reading. As I sat curled up with my book, I let my thoughts wander back to Edward. I still found it hard to believe that he was going to be my new sub. Even thinking about our encounter at the play party made my body burn with longing. I couldn't wait until Wednesday night when I could do a scene with him in my playroom.

About an hour later, Jake popped his head in to say goodbye.

"It's not goodbye, Jake," I said. "It's just, 'see you later.' It's not like we will never see one another again."

"Yeah, I know, but still, it won't be the same"

"No, Jake, you are right about that, but I suspect that both of us are moving on to something bigger and better." Jake chuckled at that.

"I'm sure you're right, Bella. You've never steered me wrong before."

"Please keep in touch."

"I will," he said as he turned and walked out.

I looked at my watch and realised it was almost dinnertime. I headed in to the kitchen, deciding what to make; I realised that I only had to make dinner for one. Suddenly, the reality hit me – I was alone. I wasn't sure I liked the idea of being all alone after two years of always having someone around. I opted not to dwell on it, and rather than cook, I called for takeout. A half an hour later, my Thai arrived. I settled down in front of the TV and ate my dinner, flicking through the channels, not really finding anything good to watch. Eventually, I settled on reruns of _Will and Grace_, but my mind wasn't really on the show. Instead, it was running through a million different scenarios of what I could do with Edward in my playroom. My body was humming with desire, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt the need to take care of myself.

I headed up to the playroom to grab myself a toy. I delved into the vibrator drawer, searching around for the waterproof rabbit.

"Ah ha," I said to myself when I found what I was looking for.

I headed into my room and into my en-suite. I ran myself a nice warm bath and slid in, images of Edward lapping at my pussy playing in my mind. I felt my clit throbbing as I tugged and rubbed my nipples with my fingers. The warm water surrounded me, softly caressing my body. Slowly, as I slid my right hand down across my stomach, my mind conjured up new images of Edward. This time he was spread eagle over my whipping bench, his ass on display for me. I wanted to slide a finger or two in there and show him what pleasure I could bring him. Instead, I slowly ran my hands over his ass, enjoying the firm feel. I slid my hand down his crack and between his legs, wrapping my hand around that monster cock of his.

All the time the images were playing in my head, my hand had been flicking and caressing my clit, causing the burn to increase. I picked up the rabbit and turned it on to the highest setting. I slid it over my clit, the vibration causing my hips to buck involuntarily. As images of my hand sliding up and down Edward's firm length assaulted my mind, I slowly slid the rabbit into my pussy, the sensations setting me on fire. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in the bath, I am sure my thighs would be covered with my arousal. As the coil started to tighten, the fire burning within me continued to rage, and I could see and hear Edward in my head, writhing in pleasure, almost ready to explode. Then it happened – as Edward came in my head, I felt my orgasm rip through my body, turning all of my limbs to jelly. I slowly removed the rabbit, small aftershocks washing over me. I sunk down into the bath, letting the bliss wash over me.

I woke up god knows how much later, freezing cold. I realised I was still in the bath and the water was now bone chilling. I must have fallen asleep. I jumped out, shivering from the icy bath water, and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me tightly. I dried myself off as quickly as possible and headed to bed. Normally I would pop on a tank and panties to go to bed, but tonight I felt like going naked. I jumped under the covers and curled up, expecting sleep to take me. However, it didn't. Instead, it dawned on me that it was almost Monday, and I had to go to work. All my fears and worries about the situation with Edward crashed down on me. I tried to turn my brain off, but all I kept thinking about was what it was going to be like being around Edward every day. Now that I knew how gorgeous his body was under his clothes and how wonderful that tongue of his was, I didn't know how I was going to function. God, I needed to pull myself together. I tossed and turned for another hour or so before sleep finally claimed me.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

My alarm jolted me awake. I felt like I had had no rest at all. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock; it said it was seven a.m. There was no point trying to go back to sleep. I jumped out of bed and headed off for a shower before work. As I lathered my hair, I felt the nerves start to consume me again. I tried not to think about how things were going to be different. I had to remind myself that we both wanted this and if it was going to work, we were going to have to find a way to not let it affect our day-to-day working environment.

I turned off the shower, hopped out and grabbed one of my big fluffy towels to dry myself off. Once I'd dried off, I headed into my closet to pick out an outfit for work. It took rifling through my closet three times before I realised the reason I was having trouble picking out something to wear – I didn't want Edward to see me dressed in my regular work clothes. The fact that I was considering altering my appearance had me chastising myself. I had to remember to act the same as I always had, but how could I go back to being plain, boring secretary Bella when all I wanted to be was Mistress Izzy and bend Edward over his desk and turn his cheeks a glorious shade of pink? I stood there in my closet, looking at the section with all my Domme clothes, then I looked at my work clothes and suddenly I was struck with an idea. I could be both; I was both Bella as well as Mistress Izzy. I reached into my Domme clothes and grabbed a black corset and matching thong. I put them on, then I grabbed one of my usual work shirts and a coordinating skirt to put over the top. Now all I had to decide on was shoes. Should it be Bella flats, or Mistress Izzy heels? Deciding to compromise, I grabbed a pair a black Mary Janes with a bit of a platform, which made me look a bit taller without making the heels so high I couldn't walk. After a final look at myself in the mirror, I smiled, happy with what I saw. I'm not sure why, but I felt I looked different. Maybe it was because I knew what I had on underneath.

I went downstairs, grabbed a bagel with cream cheese, and filled my travel mug with coffee before heading out to work.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at work. The slightly upbeat mood I had managed to get myself into before I left home had completely soured thanks to some particularly crappy peak hour traffic. I made my way to my office and booted up my computer, before heading into the break room to get a refill on my coffee.

When I got back to my desk, I realised that Edward's door – which had been open when I left to get my coffee – was closed as I returned. The only times his door was ever closed were when he had something private to discuss or he was in a bad mood. I hoped it was the first option rather than the second, because I was not sure I could make it through today with cranky Edward.

I sat down at my desk and started work. Edward's voice came over the intercom about an hour later, jolting me out of the daze I was in.

"Ms. Swan, could I see you in my office, please?" His tone was curt, but he didn't sound angry; I hoped that was a good sign.

I grabbed a notepad and pen and headed into Edward's office. As I walked in, I noticed him eye me up and down. I had never seen Edward look at me like that before, but I liked it. I walked over to his desk, taking my seat in front of it as I normally would. Edward looked at me, his trademark crooked grin on full display.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan."

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Did you have a good weekend?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Nothing out of the usual. How about you? Anything exciting happen on your weekend?"

"Nope, just the usual."

"So, Mr. Cullen, was there something in particular you wanted me for?" A grin spread across Edward's face like a Cheshire Cat. I could only assume his thoughts went to the same place mine did, back to Friday night. I couldn't believe the thoughts of that night could still turn me on like a light switch. I was hoping I didn't leave a wet spot when I got up to leave.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I have some documentation for you." Edward reached over to my side of his desk and handed me a folder. I opened it and saw that inside was his sub contract. I quickly closed the folder, a blush spreading over my cheeks. I couldn't believe he had brought the contract to the office to give to me. The urge to bend him over his desk and punish him for his actions was hard to resist, but I knew it would have to wait for another time.

Instead, I said, "Thank you for that. I will have a look at it and get back to you. If there is nothing else, Mr. Cullen, I will return to my desk."

"No, that is all for now, Ms. Swan."

I stood and left Edward's office. As I walked out, I put a little extra swing in my hips to see if I could get a reaction out of him. Just as I reached the door, I could have sworn I heard him say, "Thank you, Mistress." _You won't be thanking me later if I have anything to do with it._

The rest of the day was uneventful, though I could have sworn I caught Edward staring at me more than once. On my way home from the office, I stopped off and picked up a pizza for dinner. When I made it in the door, I headed straight into the lounge and settled into my favourite chair with a slice of pizza and the folder Edward had given me this morning.

As I flipped through the pages, I noticed that Edward had not made any changes to the main part of the contract, but he had agreed to be my submissive. A simultaneous wave of fear and excitement washed over me. We were really going to do this; he had agreed to be my sub. I immediately grabbed a pen and read my declaration.

_I have read, and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this sub, including his body and mind, and to care for him to the best of my ability. I shall provide for his security and well-being. I shall command him, train him, and punish him as a sub, soberly, as I see fit. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement and agree that no harm shall ever come to him as long as he is mine and this contract is in effect. I accept my sub's desire to serve me and take responsibility for his well-being, training, and discipline, to better serve my will.  
Mistress:  
Date: _

I signed my name where appropriate. It was done; I had a new sub. Now all I had to do was train him a little and things would be perfect.

Focusing on preparing for Edward's training, I flipped over to the next page where the limits list started and began to read.

_APPENDIX A_

_Check List of limits._

_First, mark with an X any item that you have already DONE._

_Next, indicate for each item how you FEEL about that activity by rating it on a scale of NO or 0 to 4._

_NO means you will NOT do that item under any circumstances (a hard limit)._

_**0**__ (zero) indicates you have utterly no desire to do that activity and don't like doing it (in fact, may loath it) and would ordinarily object to doing it, but you would be willing to do it to please the Dominant if they really wanted it (sometimes called a "soft limit")._

_**1**__ means you are willing to do this activity, but it has no special appeal for you._

_**2**__ means you usually like doing this activity, at least on an irregular/ occasional basis._

_**3**__ means you like doing this activity, and would like to experience it on a regular basis._

_**4**__ means the activity is a wild turn-on for you, and you would like it as often as possible._

_Note any additional information, which might be important for your Domme to know. _

_There is intentionally some overlap between categories. Unless otherwise stated, the Sub is the recipient of the activity. _

_Abrasion 1 _

_Age play 0 _

_Anal plug (public, under clothes) 2 _

_Anal plugs 3 _

_Anal sex 3 _

_Animal roles 0 _

_Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders) 3 _

_Asphyxiation/Breath Control /Choking No _

_Auctioned for charity 0 _

_Bathroom use control 0 _

_Beating (hard) 3 _

_Beating (soft) X 4 _

_Being bitten 2 _

_Blindfolds X 3 _

_Bondage (heavy) 3 _

_Bondage (light) X 3 _

_Bondage (public, under clothing) 2 _

_Branding No _

_Breast/chest bondage 2 _

_Cages/Cells/Closets (locked inside of) 1 _

_Caning X 4_

_Chastity belts 2 _

_Clothespins X 3 _

_Cock whipping X 3 _

_Cock worship 3 _

_Collars (worn in private) 4 _

_Collars (worn in public) 0 _

_Cuffs (leather/metal) X 3 _

_Electricity 0 _

_Enforced chastity X 1 _

_Exhibitionism (friends) 1 _

_Exhibitionism (strangers) 2 _

_Eye contact restrictions X 1 _

_Face slapping 2 _

_Fisting (anal) 2 _

_Following orders X 3 _

_Foot/Boot/High heel worship X 1 _

_Forced masturbation X 2 _

_Forced nudity (around others) 2 _

_Forced nudity (private) X 3 _

_Forced servitude 2 _

_Gags (cloth/rubber/tape) X 2 _

_Gates of Hell (male) X 1 _

_Hand jobs (giving) X 2 _

_Hand jobs (receiving) X 2 _

_Harnessing (leather) 3 _

_Harnessing (rope) X 3 _

_Having clothing chosen for you 1 _

_Having food chosen for you 1 _

_Head (giving cunnilingus) 4 _

_Head (receiving fellatio) X 4 _

_Homage with tongue (non-sexual) 1 _

_Hot oils (on genitals) No _

_Hot waxing X 2 _

_Housework (doing) 0 _

_Humiliation (private) X 2 _

_Humiliation (public) 1 _

_Ice cubes X 2 _

_Interrogations 2 _

_Intricate (Japanese) rope bondage 3 _

_Kneeling X 2 _

_Leather clothing X 2 _

_Leather restraints X 2 _

_Manacles & Irons 2 _

_Manicures (giving) 1 _

_Massage (giving) X 2 _

_Massage (receiving) X 2 _

_Modelling for erotic photos 3 _

_Mouth bits 2 _

_Mummification X 1 _

_Nipple clamps X 3 _

_Nipple weights X 3 _

_Oral/anal play (rimming) 2 _

_Orgasm control 2 _

_Orgasm denial X 2 _

_Outdoor scenes 2 _

_Outdoor sex 2 _

_Over-the-knee spanking X 3 _

_Phone sex (serving Domme) 2 _

_Piercing (permanent) No _

_Piercing (temporary, play-pierce) 1 _

_Pussy worship 3 _

_Riding crops X 3 _

_Rituals 1_

_Rope body harness 2 _

_Rubber/latex clothing 2 _

_Saran wrapping 1 _

_Scratching - getting 2 _

_Scratching - giving 2 _

_Sensory deprivation X 2 _

_Serving 2_

_Serving as art 2 _

_Serving as furniture 1 _

_Serving as waiter 2 _

_Sexual deprivation (long term) 1 _

_Sexual deprivation (short term) 2 _

_Shaving (body hair) 2 _

_Sleep deprivation 1 _

_Sleepsacks 1 _

_Spandex clothing 2 _

_Spanking X 4 _

_Speech restrictions (when, what) X 2 _

_Spreader bars X 2 _

_Standing in corner 2 _

_Stocks 2_

_Strait jackets No _

_Strap-on-dildos (penetrated by) 3 _

_Strap-on-dildos (sucking on) X 2 _

_Strap-on-dildos (wearing) 2 _

_Strapping (full body beating) 2 _

_Suspension (horizontal) X 2 _

_Suspension (inverted) 2 _

_Suspension (upright) 2 _

_Tattooing 2 _

_Teasing X 3 _

_Tickling X 1 _

_Uniforms 2 _

_Vibrator on genitals X 2 _

_Video (recordings of you) 2 _

_Video (watching others) X 2 _

_Voyeurism (watching others) 2 _

_Voyeurism (your Dom w/others) 2 _

_Wearing symbolic jewellery 2 _

_Whipping X 4 _

_Wooden paddles X 3 _

I got to the end of the list, and to say I was surprised would be an understatement. The first thing I noticed was how little Edward had actually tried. I knew he was new to the lifestyle, but I didn't realise how few things he had experienced. I looked forward to introducing him to all manner of new pleasures, starting with my fantasy of having him bent over my whipping bench. It was good to see my suspicions were correct about Edward being a masochist; I did quite enjoy inflicting pain, and it appeared Edward enjoyed receiving it. I think the biggest shock, for me, was the fact that Edward seemed to have little to no anal experience, yet he seemed more than willing to try it. In fact, the mere thought of it must be a turn on for him for it to be scored so high. Immediately, images of fucking Edward with a strap-on flitted into my mind. I headed off to bed, thoughts of all the things I couldn't wait to try with Edward floating around in my head.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also for those of you who are interested I will be posting Bella's limit list on the blog.

http:/ / plainjanebydaydommebynight . blogspot . com /

Ok so in an effort to help improve my writing I have been entering some contests.

The first is the Blue-collarward contest.

For those of you who like an Edward who doesn't mind getting his hands dirty these are the stories for you. Voting starts October 2nd.

http:/ / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2472936 / Blue_Collarward_Contest

The second is the Lustorium Pretty P0rn contest

If you like, sexy, hot, needy and primal then these are the stories for you. Voting starts October 6th.

http:/ / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2120160 / The_LUSTorium

Please go read and vote who knows it may just be my story you vote for.

Don't forget the Dommella's Dungeon Anonymous One-shot Contest

http:/ / dommellasdungeon . blogspot . com / ?zx=ebdb421d66cf0ce9

http:/ / www . fanfiction . net / ~ dommellasdungeon

Entries are currently open and close on October 31st so get writing.


	7. Chapter 7 First Times

Ok i know two chapters so close together aren't you lucky. Unfortunately it's not going to last.

**** This chapter has extreme language and very adult situations it you are opposed to either please do not read.****

I do not live a BDSM lifestyle just have a more than healthy obsession with it. This is fiction not a how to guide try the things written here are your own risk.

Ok so i had a couple of reviews questioning Edwards sexual orientation. I can assure you that Edward is straight he is just adventurous.

So here is what you have been waiting for this chapter is a little longer than my usual so enjoy.

vbfb1

* * *

I spent most of the weekend thinking about the limits list. There were quite a few things I had to Google, but in the end, nothing was quite as scary as it had originally sounded.

Sunday evening, I sat down in the den and read the contract one last time before I grabbed a pen and signed it. The surge of joy that passed through me with that one tiny action was indescribable. Bella was going to be my Mistress. It was strange that I didn't have any reservations about that at all. I felt like I should be at least a little nervous, but I wasn't. If anything, I was dying for her to get me in her playroom and work me over. The mere thought of it had me standing at attention. I had been hard practically all weekend, unable to get thoughts of Friday night out of my head. The sight of her glistening pussy, and the noises she made as she came all over me, played on repeat. I had desperately wanted to take matters into my own hands. I knew though that when I officially became Bella's sub, I wouldn't be allowed to, so figured I may as well start practicing my control.

I headed to bed, trying to stop thinking about all of the furniture in the playroom. My dreams, however, found me servicing Mistress in the queening chair and then bent over the whipping bench receiving a punishment. The penalty was no doubt designed to teach me a lesson, but with my masochistic tendencies, it only served to arouse me.

I woke Monday morning excited to get into work. I headed downstairs to my gym for a workout. As I ran on the treadmill, my thoughts continually drifted to the major change my life was about to undergo. No longer would I be in full control of my days. I would have to keep myself fit, start doing yoga to increase my flexibility, get myself waxed, and learn to cook. It was only then I started to feel the gravity of the decision I had made weighing on me. For the last fifteen years, I had been master of my own destiny, but in a short while, all that would change. I would no longer be able to do what I wanted, when I wanted, how I wanted. In the back of my mind, I would always be thinking about how the decision I was about to make would affect my ability to serve my Mistress. The fact that those thoughts didn't scare me half as much as it should have was probably what was scaring me the most, as well as the fact that I just could not get Mistress off my mind. I had been with plenty of women, but none had captured my attention like Mistress Izzy. I don't know what it was about her, but I could not stop going over everything – her smells, her sounds – she was just captivating.

I finished on the treadmill, and then headed off to shower and dress for work. Twenty minutes later, I walked into the kitchen to see Carmen had left my breakfast waiting for me on the counter, same as always. I scarfed down the bacon and eggs, grabbed the commuter mug with my coffee in it and my briefcase with the sub contract tucked safely inside, then headed out to the garage. I was feeling rather ostentatious, so I decided to take the Vanquish instead of the Volvo I normally drove. As I was pulling out of the garage, I noticed I was running late. I groaned as I realised I was more than likely going to be stuck smack bang in the middle of peak hour traffic.

As I walked into the office, a half an hour later than I normally would arrive, I noticed that Bella was nowhere to be found. Her computer was on though, which told me that she was in the building, somewhere. I walked into my office, closing the door as I went. This was my signal to let everyone know I was not to be disturbed. I sat down at my desk, placed my briefcase on it, and took the sub contract out. I decided to do another read through before I gave it to Bella. Unfortunately, that took longer than I expected because I was interrupted by a phone call from my mum.

She was just ringing to say hi and catch me up on her and my father's latest travels. They were now in Italy, in a town called Volterra. She was telling me how wonderful Italy was, and that one day when I finally found myself a girl, I should definitely consider taking her on a vacation there. That was my mother's not-so-subtle way of hinting that it was time that I settle down, find myself a nice girl, marry her and start giving her grandbabies. An hour later, I was finally able to get off the phone. There was no time like the present to give Bella the contract, so I used the intercom and asked her to come into my office.

It was a couple of minutes before I heard the door open. I looked up and caught sight of Bella as she walked into my office; she was an absolute vision. I was not sure whether it was my perceptions that had changed, or whether Bella had changed, but I didn't think I had ever seen her look as sexy as she did right then.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," I offered in greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she replied.

"Did you have a good weekend?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," she replied, smirking at me. "Nothing out of the usual though. How about you? Anything exciting happen on your weekend?"

"Nope, nothing out of the usual for me either."

We sat there, just looking at each other, until Bella broke the silence.

"So, Mr. Cullen, was there something in particular you wanted me for?" At those words, my mind immediately started back with images of Mistress Izzy, sitting in the spanking chair, with her glistening pussy on display for me. I felt a grin spread across my face that, try as I might, I was unable to stifle. I also noticed a little grin appear on Bella's face if only briefly, and I hoped that she was thinking of the same thing I was.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I have some documentation for you." I grabbed the folder with the contract in it and reached over my desk to hand it to Bella. She opened the folder and perused the contents. A blush a brilliant shade of red tinged her cheeks, and I wondered what had prompted that reaction.

"Thank you for returning that. I will have a look at it and get back to you. If there is nothing else, Mr. Cullen, I will head back to my desk." As much as I would have loved Bella to stay here and chat, I knew now was neither the time nor the place. We had agreed to keep the status quo at work, so talking about our new relationship was definitely not appropriate.

"No, that is all for now, Ms. Swan." She stood and headed out of my office. As I watched her walk out, her hips swaying back and forth, my mind got the better of me and I whispered, "Thank you, Mistress." I only hoped Bella hadn't heard me.

* * *

When I arrived at the office Tuesday morning, I found a note in the middle of my desk atop the folder I had given her the previous day.

_My place _

_Wednesday_

_7 p.m._

_Be ready to serve_

Excitement coursed through my veins at the thought of having my first real scene with my Mistress. I had a Mistress! I couldn't believe it was actually happening. In all my excitement, it dawned on me that that meant I needed to be waxed. I thought about ringing Alice to see where the best place to go was, but I worried that she was going to ask too many questions. Deciding I didn't really have a choice, I picked up my cell and sifted through the contacts until I found Alice's number.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Alice."

"So, what can I do for you, big brother? Because I know you sure as hell aren't calling me just to chat." Damn Alice, always so perceptive.

"No, you're right; I need a little info and was hoping you could assist."

"Oh, and what kind of info, pray tell, are you after?"

"I need to get some waxing done and want to know where's good." I got it out as fast as I could.

"Excuse me, could you say that a little slower? I'm not sure, but I think I just heard you say you want to get some waxing done."

"No, you heard correct," I said, the embarrassment clear in my tone. "I need to get some waxing done, and I was wondering if you could let me know where's good to go." I heard chuckles on the other end of the line. "Listen, Alice, if you're going to continue laughing, I'm going to hang up."

"No, no, don't hang up. I'm sorry. I just never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth. May I ask what kind of waxing you are after, so I can make sure I send you to the right place?"

"Let's just say, places only a man can get waxed." I heard more giggles from Alice and was seriously regretting calling her in the first place. I growled down the line at her, indicating that I was not happy that she found my situation so amusing.

"I'm sorry, bro, but I do know just the place. I will give them a call and make you an appointment then text you back. When do you need to have this done by?"

"This afternoon would be good or tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I will see what I can do."

We bid each other goodbye, and I got started on my work for the day.

Half an hour later, the text finally arrived from Alice.

_Your appointment is at 3pm today_

_Heidi's House of Beauty 1213 South Street._

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before I knew it, I found myself standing in front of Heidi's House of Beauty. I was a little nervous about going in. I'd never had any waxing done before, and from what I had heard, it could be quite painful. I decided I just needed to suck it up and enter. Standing behind the counter was a totally over-primped, blonde-haired woman.

"Hi, I'm Heidi, how may I help you?" she greeted me.

"I have an appointment at 3pm," I stated.

"Oh, you must be Edward, Alice's brother. Take a seat and Laurent will be with you in a moment."

"Laurent?"

"Yes, he specialises in the work you are requiring."

_He?_ They have a male beauty therapist. I was not sure I wanted a guy poking around down _there_. It was too late at this point to make a change, so I decided I would just have to man up. If I wanted to please Mistress, I needed to get this done.

About ten minutes later, a tall African American man came out.

"You must be Edward," he said. "Follow me."

He headed towards the back of the salon. I stood and followed him into one of the treatment rooms.

"Take off your pants and underwear and lay face down on the table. You can cover yourself up with this towel if you like. I will be back in five." He headed out the door, and I set about doing everything he'd asked of me.

Five minutes later, when Laurent returned to the room, I was lying face down on the table.

"Okay, so, before I get started, I just want to check exactly what you need done today. I have you down for a sack and crack."

"I need my entire pubic and genital area, my butt crack, and my happy trail all gone."

"No worries. I'll start with your butt crack. I need you to bring your knees up underneath you, and raise your butt in the air for me." I looked at him, slightly shocked at the position he wanted me in, but did as he asked. Before I could even think about what was going to happen, he was putting the wax on me. Without any warning, he placed a piece of cloth over the hot wax and ripped it off. The sensation was weird; it hurt for sure, but it was also, dare I say it, pleasurable. The feeling was a cross between a sting, a tickle and an itch. Sooner than I expected, he was tapping me on the butt and telling me to turn over. It was only now that I was on my back that I noticed I was sporting a bit of a semi. I was completely mortified and more than a bit worried that as he continued the process I would likely only become harder.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"Huh?"

"Your hard-on – don't worry about it. It happens to everyone, and has more to do with the rush of blood to the area from the waxing than an arousal response."

I chuckle-coughed an okay, relieved to know that I wasn't the only one. I thought in my case, though, it may have had just a little to do with my masochistic tendencies, as I did find the pain rather pleasurable.

Forty-five minutes later I was done. He told me to get dressed and meet him out front. I stood up, and as I did, I looked down at my newly waxed cock and balls. To say I was impressed was an understatement. It looked so neat, tidy, sleek, and without all the hair it looked _huge_. I mean I had always known that I was a little larger than average, but without all the hair my cock looked much bigger. I was still hard and I wondered what it felt like. Slowly, I reached my hand down and ran it over my pubic area, then stroked my length. Although it was still a little sensitive, the feel of my hand with no barrier between it and my cock was amazing. Suddenly, I realised that I should be getting dressed; Laurent was probably wondering what was taking me so long. I quickly put my clothes and shoes back on and then headed out the front.

"Sorry," I said as I reached the counter to pay.

"No worries," Laurent said. "First timers always take a little longer."

I gave him a quizzical look as he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "They are always a little awestruck when they first see." A blush spread over my cheeks. I knew that he knew exactly what I had been doing. I paid as quickly as I could and headed back to the office.

The next day and a half seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Before I knew, it was two minutes to seven and I was standing at Bella's front door. After I had knocked on the door, I quickly bowed my head, clasped my hands together behind my back, and waited. A few seconds passed before Bella opened the door. Instantly I was hit with the most wonderful smell. It was an intoxicating combination of flowers and, if I wasn't mistaken, strawberries.

"Hey, Edward, come in." I entered, making sure to keep my eyes trained on the floor.

"Edward, you don't have to keep your head down unless we are in a scene."

"Oh, okay," I said, looking up and catching a glimpse of her. She looked so sexy I almost came in my pants. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with bare feet, and on top she wore a tight white t-shirt that revealed that she was obviously not wearing a bra.

"So, do you have any questions before we get started? Would you like a drink or anything?" Bella asked, her nerves clearly showing through.

"No thank you, I'm good."

"Well, in that case. I want you in the playroom in your attention position. I will be up in ten minutes." Any hint of her nerves had disappeared as she instructed me with an authoritative voice. I turned and headed upstairs. Quickly, I opened the door to the playroom, eager to get the night underway. I stripped out of my clothes, assumed my position, with my head bowed, and waited.

After what seemed like forever, I finally heard the door open, followed by the click of heels entering the room. As I saw her feet, clad in a pair of bright red stilettos, walk by my line of sight, I wanted so badly to look up from the floor and see the effect of her whole outfit, but I knew if I ever wanted to see her pussy again, I needed to keep my eyes on the floor. She continued to walk around the room doing God knows what. All I could hear was the _click, click, click_, of her heels on the floor.

Finally, she spoke.

"So, Eddie, are you ready for your first scene in my playroom?" I had learnt my lesson from the thirty smacks I had gotten previously and kept my mouth shut.

"Well, well, well... Good to see your lesson on keeping your mouth shut wasn't wasted. You may speak freely, but respectfully, for the duration of today's session."

"Yes, thank you, Mistress."

"What are you thanking me for, Eddie?"

"The honour of being given a chance to serve you, Mistress."

"Hmph... You think it's an honour, do you? We will just have to see how you feel after I am finished with you." All of a sudden, she was behind me, so close I could feel her warmth. My line of vision was soon hindered by a strip of dark material that smelled and had the texture of leather.

"Stand," she ordered.

I did as she commanded without hesitation. It was a little difficult trying not to lose my balance, but once I was on my feet, I was fine. She left me standing for a while, but I could still hear the _click, click, click_ of heels moving around the room. It was a little disconcerting; my mind was awash with ideas as to what she had planned for me. I just wished she would get on with it, because the anticipation was killing me.

I could hear Mistress walking in circles around me. It felt like I had been standing for hours but it was probably only minutes when finally Mistress spoke. "So, Eddie, you are probably wondering what I plan on doing with you today, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Well, firstly, I believe you are due a punishment," Mistress said, with a slight undertone of anger in her voice.

"A punishment, Mistress?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to get myself in any more trouble.

"Yes, a punishment. I guess from your surprised tone you have no idea what you did wrong."

"No, Mistress." I was bewildered as to what I had done. I honestly couldn't think of anything else I had done wrong other than not keeping my eyes down.

"Well, let me enlighten you. Does calling me Mistress as I left your office on Monday ring a bell?" Oops, so she did hear me.

"Sorry, Mistress."

"So you should be. Didn't the contract, that you signed, have a clause that specifically forbid bringing attention to our relationship in public?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And did we not also have a separate discussion on keeping work and our extracurricular activities separate?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Yet, you still called me Mistress as I left your office, not knowing who might walk in and hear you."

"Yes, Mistress."

"What do you think your punishment should be for blatantly disregarding a rule?"

"Whatever Mistress deems appropriate."

"Good, now spread your legs, bend over and touch your toes." I did as she said while all the time wondering what my punishment would be.

"Now you will be receiving a spanking, five open palm strikes on each cheek. You will count out all ten strikes and thank me for each one."

SMACK. Her hand landed on my right butt cheek. "One. Thank you, Mistress." _Ow, that hurt._

SMACK. This time, her hand landed on my left butt cheek. "Two. Thank you, Mistress." Christ, how did such a petite woman deliver such a fierce blow?

Mistress continued to smack me, alternating between my left and right cheeks. Fuck, it hurt, and it took all my willpower not to cry out with every hit. But as the pain faded a new sensation took over. I was left with a tingling, almost burning feeling, and fuck if it didn't leave me humming with pleasure.

As her hand landed on my left cheek, delivering the last smack, I cried out, "Ten! Ahhhh! Thank you, Mistress."

She walked around in front of me, telling me to stand back up. Once I was upright, she pulled my arms behind my back and placed them in a set of binders.

"Okay, now that your punishment is dealt with, it's time to get on with the good stuff. Seeing as this is our first real scene, I would like to try a few things, and see just how truthful you were with your limits."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Before we get started though, I want to talk to you a little about our limits compatibility. I have to say when it came to hard limits we are on exactly the same page, all expect for piercing. Why don't you want to be pierced, Eddie?"

"I don't like the idea of a piece of metal through my skin, Mistress."

"Hmmm... Well, that is a shame because I absolutely love having a pierced cock sliding in and out of my cunt – it feels so fucking good." God, Mistress has a dirty mouth. Every time she says those words it's like she talking directly to my cock. Each and every word casued my erection to twitch with excitement.

"You like that, Eddie?"Mistress sounded a little puzzled.

"Yes, Mistress."

"What is it you like, Eddie?"

"Your words, Mistress." Little did she know just how sexy she sound as those dirty words rolled off her tongue.

"Which particular words do you like, Eddie?"

"The dirty ones, Mistress."

"Oh, so you mean, you like hearing me talk about having a dirty little slut like you fucking my cunt?" I could hear the smirk in her tone.

"MMMMMM!" I moaned before responding. "Yes, Mistress." God, I think I could come from just having her talk dirty to me.

"Well that's good to know, my little slut boy. I will have to keep that in mind."

With that, Mistress grabbed me by the arm and led me towards what I assumed was the whipping bench. I stopped when I felt myself bump up against leather.

"Bend over," Mistress growled.

I did as Mistress said, bending forward until my torso rested on a leather bench about twenty centimetres wide. I wriggled a little to make sure I was centred on the bench; it was a little hard with my arms still restrained behind my back, but I needed to make sure I wouldn't fall off from being unbalanced. I could feel her standing behind me. She was so close I could feel the heat radiating off her.

"As you are blindfolded, I am going to tell you what we will be doing. Don't think, however, that this will always be the case; a healthy dose of surprise is good for the soul." My mind was overrun with all the possibilities, but Mistress didn't keep me waiting for long. "Tonight I am going to try out some of my favourite impact toys on you see how you like them and what parts of your body they feel best on. If at any stage you feel the need to slow things down the safe word is _yellow_. If you want to stop everything we're doing and not continue, then the safe word is _red_. And lastly, if what I am doing is very enjoyable and you want to continue then the word is _green_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"What are your safe words, Eddie?"

"Yellow to slow down, red to stop and green to continue, Mistress."

I felt her heat disappear, and the click of her heels told me she was walking somewhere. The direction the noise was coming from sounded like she heading towards the toy drawers. I wondered what she had gone to get. After rustling around in the drawers for a few minutes, I felt her heat return. It caught me a little off-guard because I hadn't heard her walking back. I figured she must have taken her heels off so I wouldn't hear her. Although I had only known Bella for a short time, she had always struck me as a little clumsy, and until I had met Mistress Izzy, I had never seen her wear anything other than flats. She was obviously more comfortable without heels, but boy did they make her legs look fucking sexy.

I felt Mistress place a cuff around my left ankle, and then she did the same around my right. She slowly spread my feet until they were so far apart I had just the balls of my feet on the floor. I heard a clicking, that sounded like her locking a spreader bar in place. I tried to close my legs and confirmed that a spreader bar was indeed locked around my legs.

"Wow, Eddie, you look so fuckable all laid out for me." Suddenly I felt her pressed up against me. Fuck me, she wasn't wearing any clothes. The way her skin felt against mine, well, there were just no words – I had never felt anything like it. It was as if everywhere we were touching, my skin was on fire. God, I wish I could see her naked; if her pussy was anything to go by, her whole body must be delectable. The skin on skin contact felt so fucking good, my poor cock was aching for her to wrap her hand around it. Slowly, she ran her hands over my butt cheeks caressing them almost reverently. Unexpectedly, I felt her pass a single finger over my puckered hole. "So tell me, Eddie, have you ever had anything in here?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And what exactly have you had in here?"I could hear the curiosity in her tone.

"Fingers, Mistress."

"Yours, or someone else's?"

"Both, Mistress."

"Would you like me to fuck you here?" Mistress's tone had changed; I could now hear a touch of excitement.

"Yes, Mistress. Very much so."

"I noticed on your limits list that you scored anal sex a three, Eddie, even though you have never done it. Do you fantasise about having your ass filled?" she asked, all the while rubbing one of her hands back and forth over my hole; the sensation was unbelievable.

"Yes, Mistress."

"What do you fantasise about?"

I hoped when I told her she wouldn't be upset with me. "I fantasise about you, Mistress, fucking me with a strap-on." I heard a slight gasp from behind me; I probably never would have heard it if it wasn't so quiet. I don't know what the gasp was about but I hoped it was because she liked what I said.

"Well, we are not going to be doing that tonight, but I will remember that for the future. Seeing as technically you are a virgin when it comes to anal, I think we will need to take things a little slower and work up to it."

I was a little disappointed that we weren't going to try that just yet, but also a little relieved. Yeah, I may have had a girl giving me head on the odd occasion insert a finger, and I may have also tried using my own fingers a couple of times when masturbating, however I'm sure that would be nothing like having Mistress fuck me. I know she is right that we really do need to work up to it.

"Awww... Don't be disappointed Eddie boy." I guess my expression must have given away how I felt. "I promise we will get to me fucking you in the ass eventually. Tonight, however, how about we try out these impact toys?"

"Whatever, Mistress wishes."

"Okay, so here's how it's going to work. I have here five impact toys, and I am going to run each one slowly across your butt cheeks. You have from the time I make contact with your left cheek until I stop making contact with your right to guess what the toy is. If you guess correctly, I will show you the gentler, and dare I say it the more pleasurable side of the toy." Get it wrong, however, and I will show you just how much pain the toy can bring you. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I felt the first toy make contact. I knew right away which toy it was. "Riding crop, Mistress."

"Correct."

Slowly she dragged the crop down the back of my left leg all the way to my ankle. Then gently she tapped her way back up the inside, each tap getting a little harder as she made her way up to the apex of my legs. Just as I thought she was going to flick my balls with it, she started reperating the process on my right leg. This time however, when she got to the top, she flicked first one side then the other of my cock and finished with a slap to my balls.

"AHHHHH!" I cried out, unable to believe just how fucking good that felt. I was so aroused, desperately trying to hold my orgasm at bay, but at the rate we were going I was not going to last.

"How are you doing, Eddie?"

"Green, Mistress, very green."

"Good, we'll move onto the next toy now."

As soon as it made contact with my ass, I knew it was a flogger. I suspected however, that flogger wouldn't be a sufficient answer and that Mistress wanted to know what type. I concentrated on the feel of the toy on my ass. It definitely had a firmer feel to it. "A leather flogger, Mistress."

"Oooo so close but incorrect Eddie. It is, in fact, a suede flogger."

The next thing I felt was the sting of the flogger across my left thigh. The first lash didn't appear that hard ,neither did the nine that followed, but the continual whipping of the flogger in the exact same place became more and more excruciating with each impact. Just as she got to ten, the pain got too much to bear and I could no longer hold my tongue, letting out a God almighty bellow. "AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Mistress stopped what she was doing immediately.

"How are you, Eddie?"

"Green, Mistress," I said through a grimace.

"You don't sound too sure about that." Although I was in a little bit of pain, I was happy about it. I had finally managed to get my arousal under some semblance of control. Hopefully that meant I wouldn't come without permission.

"I'm fine Mistress, green."

I felt the next toy on my ass, and I took a little bit longer thinking about it this time ,wanting to make sure I got it right. When I was sure, I answered. "Cane, Mistress."

"Correct," she said with a little giggle. I got the feeling she knew I would be happy I got it right.

She left my sore left thigh alone, this time bringing the cane down on my right. She was very gentle, making sure not to land the cane in the same place twice and not to hit me too hard. The five strikes left a very pleasurable burn up my right thigh, which once again had my cock standing to attention.

I knew what the second to last toy was the moment it made contact. It had been Tanya's favourite toy and she had tanned my hide with it more than once. "A wooden paddle, Mistress."

"Yes," she said as she gently slapped the paddle against my left butt cheek, rubbing her hand over the spot after she was done. She repeated the process twice more on each cheek. The burn from the paddle was wonderful, but the thing that got me really hot under the collar was the way she would caress the spot after each strike.

I wished that I had my hands free so at least I could give my aching cock the much-needed attention it was pining for. Instead, I had to hope that Mistress was going to end my torture soon and put me out of my misery.

As I felt the last toy make contact, I wanted to laugh. Whatever it was tickled, and most definitely didn't feel like an impact toy. I thought long and hard about what it was because I really had no idea. In the end I settled on something I thought was absurd but it was the best I could come up with. "Mistress, I really have no idea, because it doesn't feel like any impact toy I have experienced, but I am going to go with feather duster."

Mistress giggled then responded,"You're right, Eddie; this last one isn't actually an impact toy. It is in fact a tickler, which looks like a small feather duster, so I am going to give that one to you."

She continued to run the tickler over my butt cheeks, I couldn't help myself anymore and I started to laugh. It fucking tickled and I wanted her to stop so badly; I tried to move away but I just couldn't. I was getting close to safewording because I really didn't like being tickled when the tickling stopped. It was replaced by what I had desperately been waiting for – some much-needed attention to my cock.

Up and down, up and down was all I could concentrate on: the feel of her hand was amazing and I wasn't going to last long.

I needed to come. "Mistress, please make me come?" I begged.

"You're ready to come are you, Eddie?"

"Yes, Mistress, please."

"How would you like me to make you come, Eddie?"

"However Mistress wishes."

I was perched there on the whipping bench immersed in the hand job that Mistress was giving me when all of a sudden, the most amazing thing happened: I felt a soft wet warmth around my cock and I could no longer hold my orgasm at bay. I exploded into what felt like a million pieces as the waves of ecstasy rolled over me.

As I slowly came down from my orgasm, I realised that what was around my cock had a tongue, and it was still there lapping at and cleaning me. The realisation that Mistress had her mouth around me and had swallowed my come hit me like a freight train, and I almost felt like I could have climaxed again if I wasn't so spent already.

"Thank you, Mistress," I managed to whisper.

"Oh, don't thank me yet. I'm not done with you."

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also for those of you who are interested pictures of the toys will be on the blog.

**http: / plainjanebydaydommebynight . blogspot . com /**

Voting is still happening for the Lustorium Pretty P0rn contest

If you like, sexy, hot, needy and primal then these are the stories for you. Voting starts October 6th.

**http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2120160 / The_LUSTorium**

Please go read and vote who knows it may just be my story you vote for.

Don't forget also the Dommella's Dungeon Anonymous One-shot Contest

**http: / dommellasdungeon . blogspot . com / ?zx=ebdb421d66cf0ce9**

**http: / www . fanfiction . net / ~dommellasdungeon**

Entries are currently open and close on October 31st so get writing.


	8. Chapter 8 Rules are for Breaking

Wow another chapter and it only took two weeks. Here's hoping I can keep it up.

Thanks to my wonderful pre-reader izzzyy and the team at PTB especially mcc101180.

Last time we left Bella and Edward she told him she wasn't finsihed with him yet. Lets see what she does with him next.

vbfb1

* * *

OH MY GOD!

I had Edward Cullen's cock in my mouth. Not only did it go against my cardinal rule, which was never put a sub's pleasure before my own, but it also went against another one of my personal rules, which was not to get too personal with a sub before I collared them.

My problem was that as soon as I had Edward bent over the whipping bench, ass spread for me, I couldn't help myself. I had to have a feel. All I wanted to do was fuck him and bring him pleasure; thoughts of my own pleasure were not even a consideration. I was thankful that I at least had enough common sense to not fuck him in the ass like I had wanted to. The little game I played with the impact toys had left his butt and thighs the most perfect shade of pink, and it took every ounce of my control not to take his anal virginity.

However, once I had gotten him off, I realised just how aroused I was. The inside of my thighs were sopping wet and as I stood up, I noticed that I had left a slight puddle on the floor. I couldn't believe how turned on I had gotten from making Edward come.

A that moment, however, I needed Edward to pleasure me, and I decided that I would have Edward fuck me.

I removed the spreader bar and the arm binders, leaving only the blindfold in place.

"Stand," I instructed.

He looked so magnificent standing there in all his naked glory with a sheen of sweat that almost made him glisten under the dim lights. I grabbed one of the strap-ons and headed back over to Edward.

"Eddie, seeing as your cock is no longer of any use to me, and I am I dire need of a release..." I grabbed one of his hands and rubbed it over my pussy so he could feel how wet I was. "I am going to get you to fuck me with a strap-on." I affixed the harness around his waist then ran the two straps down through his crotch – one either side of his balls. Once I was certain it was secure, I led Edward over to the bed until his knees where right up against the edge. "Don't move," I told him. He stood almost as still as stone, as I moved onto my knees in front of him on the bed.

"Edward, if you reach down to your crotch, you will find that you have a nice, new, _hard_ cock. I want you to fuck me with it. I am right in front of you on all fours. You are not to remove the blindfold. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good. Now, fuck me – I need to come." My tone was almost a whine – not very Domme-like at all – but I was past the point of caring. I just needed him to fuck me.

I felt Edward place his hands on my ass, running them over my pillowy cheeks and feeling his way towards my centre. I couldn't believe how good it felt to have his hands on me – it was almost as if they contained an electrical charge. The fact that it felt that good for him to just touch me made me imagine what it would be like if he were to put his dick in me.

Edward finally found my pussy, rubbing his hand back and forth, making we writhe under him like some wanton slut.

"For fuck's sake, Eddie! Did I give you permission to grope me? Stop fucking playing around and just fuck me already!" My patience was wearing thin and I just need his cock in me. Even if it was a fake, it was still under his control.

"Oh fuck," I cried out as I felt him rub the dildo back and forth over my pussy as if he was trying to find my cunt. I think Eddie was just a little too smart for his own good, but fuck me, did he know what to do with a cock – real or fake.

When I thought I couldn't take any more of his teasing and was just about to tell him to get on with it already, he slammed into me, filling me so full I thought I was going to come. _"Fuck!"_ I screamed – the pleasure almost too much to bear. "Oh my God, Edward. Fuck you know what to do with a cock. Now please your Mistress – fuck me hard and fast. I want it so bad._ Please!_" I begged. Since when did_ I _beg? _I_ was the Mistress – he did what I told him to. Somehow in the course of one session, Edward had managed to reduce me to a whiny, begging, little slut.

I didn't have long to process that thought though, because Edward started to thrust into me, holding my hips to keep himself steady. His thrusts were tentative at first, as if not sure how far he could pull out, but with each thrust his confidence increased until he was pounding into me. I was so close to bliss I had lost the ability to talk, reduced to grunting and moaning to show my pleasure. I lowered myself down onto my elbows, changing the angle at which he plunged into me, and that was all I needed – my mind went blank as my body convulsed. I felt like my entire body had lost all cohesion, and the only thing holding me together was the waves of ecstasy rolling through my body.

I collapsed on the bed pulling out of Edward's grasp, causing him to stop his motions. I was panting so hard, desperately trying to regain my composure. When I finally thought I could move without falling over, I got up, grabbed my robe from the hook next to the door, and put it on. I walked over behind Edward and removed the strap-on then removed the leather blindfold as well. As I looked into Edward's eyes, I didn't think I had ever seen him with such a happy expression on his face. In the entire year I had been working for him, I had seen him smile a time or two but nothing like the way his face was currently lit up. I went and put the toys in the to-be-cleaned drawer before returning to where Edward was standing with his hands behind his back and head bowed.

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for a wonderful session," I said. "Go have a shower and clean up, then meet me in the living room for a debriefing."

"Thank you, Mistress," he said as he headed to what soon would be his room.

As he walked away, I noticed, incredibly, he was hard again. "Feel free to take care of that if you wish," I shouted at him, waving my hand to indicate what I meant. He just smirked at me and nodded, heading out the door.

The door clicked shut, the nervous exhaustion that had been threatening to overwhelm me finally got the better of me and I collapsed onto the bed. I lay there for God knows how long, contemplating the mess I had gotten myself into. I knew better. I knew taking Edward on as my sub was a bad idea, but I was just too curious for my own good. What was I going to do now? There was no way that I could let Edward go, but I could already notice feelings for him were getting stronger. This was not going to end well for me. Normally when I had a crisis of faith, I would call Rose and she would talk me down from the ledge, but since my sub was her brother in-law I didn't feel comfortable talking to her. When I heard what sounded like a door shut in the hallway, I realised I had probably been sitting in the playroom wallowing for too long and quickly jumped up and headed into my room for a shower.

While I lathered away the evidence of what had just happened in my playroom, the doom and gloom lifted. I was a strong, independent woman. I didn't need anybody to make my life complete. I was fine before Edward came into my life, and I would be fine after he was gone.

I quickly finished my shower, threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and then hurried down to the living room.

"Been waiting long?" I asked as I walked through the door.

"No, Mistress, just a few minutes."

"So, I wanted to talk to you about our scene tonight. I wanted to discuss what you enjoyed and didn't as well as your punishment. Why don't we start with the punishment? Edward, you understand why you were punished, don't you?" I asked, trying to sound stern but caring.

"Yes, Mistress," he replied fidgeting in his seat.

"And why were you punished?"

"I was punished for calling you Mistress in public and risking exposure of our relationship." His tone of voice told me exactly how disappointed he was with his actions.

"Yes, that's part of if, but you also had to know that it wasn't proper to bring the contract and give it to me at work. For future reference, I expected you to bring it with you tonight and then we could have discussed it if needed. I didn't say anything about that previously because I also broke the rule by leaving you the note on your desk. We are going to have to find a better way to communicate."

"I'm sorry, Mistress, I didn't know how else to give you the contract. I was impatient and I should have waited."

"It's all right. We just need to be more careful. Maybe we can use text messages instead." I didn't really like the idea of texting, but I wasn't really sure what else we could do.

"If you wish, Mistress, but I kind of liked the note on my desk." I was surprised at this admission.

"Did you, now? Well, we will see. I will have a think about it. Okay, so we have discussed why you were punished, but what did you think of the punishment itself?"

"Umm... I would have to say painful but pleasurable, Mistress."

"A punishment is not supposed to be pleasurable, Edward. Punishment is, by its very definition, a penalty for doing something wrong. If you enjoy it then it is no longer a penalty, but a reward. I guess I am going to have to find other ways to punish you."

"Whatever you feel is appropriate, Mistress."

"I can be pretty creative, Edward, so you may not be saying that next time I have to punish you."I looked at Edward who had a smirk on his face. I couldn't wait to wipe it off. "So, now that we have discussed the punishment, how about we talk about the rest? Let's start with the bad."

"Ummm... Well, I have to say I really hated the tickler, Mistress. I was very close to safe wording when you stopped. Also, I would have to say not being able to see you when I was fucking you with the strap-on." A huge grin spread over Edward's face as if remembering something particularly pleasurable. Then his expression turned gloomy again as he looked at me and said, "I'm really beginning to dislike being blindfolded."

"I'm sure you're aware that you won't always be blindfolded during a scene, but until you learn to keep your head bowed that will continue to be the case. Okay, so we have covered the bad – how about the good?"

"Well, it was all pretty good, but in particular I loved the flogging and your mouth on my cock as I came. I also wanted to let you know that today was the first time I have ever gotten another erection so soon after such an explosive orgasm. Normally it would take me hours to recover." Edward looked a little ashamed. I wasn't sure whether he was ashamed that his recovery time was normally so slow or whether it was something else.

"Why are you ashamed, Edward?"

"Because of my recovery time, Mistress."

"Edward, your recovery time may be slow, but your stamina is amazing. I have never seen a man who could maintain an erection as long as you can without coming."

"Really, Mistress?"

"Yes, really. I look forward to working with you on your orgasm control. I think you have a very good chance at becoming multi-orgasmic."

"Multi-orgasmic, Mistress?"

"Yes, it is something that I wanted to discuss with you, and I guess now is as good a time as any. I'm sure that you're aware of the fact that for women, sexual stimulation shortly after a first orgasmic climax, usually immediately or within a few minutes, can allow a second climax to be reached. If the woman does indeed experience further climaxes during the same sexual encounter, she is considered multi-orgasmic. Well, men too can be multi-orgasmic, but it is a little different than with women." I looked over at Edward who was gazing at me intently, hanging on my every word.

"Most men mistakenly believe that being able to regain their erection as soon as possible after ejaculation and reaching another climax within some arbitrary period of time qualifies as being multi-orgasmic. It doesn't. A truly multi-orgasmic male does not lose his erection between orgasms. Multiple male orgasms include only orgasm and not ejaculation, except for the final orgasm in a multi-orgasmic experience, which is accompanied by ejaculation. So, basically what it means is that a multi-orgasmic male can have an orgasm with or without ejaculating." Edward was still staring at me as if I held the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"The key to having multiple orgasms is to understand that orgasm and ejaculation are distinct events, which one can learn to distinguish and separate. The ability to separate these events involves the use of your pelvic floor muscle, or 'PC muscle' as it's more commonly known. Do you know what your PC muscle is, Edward?"

"Yes, Mistress. I have been doing Kegel exercises for years."

"Good. I guess that is why you have such good control over your orgasms now."

"Mistress, I think I might already be multi-orgasmic."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And what leads you to believe that you are multi-orgasmic?"

"Well, Mistress, I discovered a while ago that I could stop myself from ejaculating by tightening my PC muscle, but that I still feel a wave of pleasure wash over me. I never knew it had a title – I just thought it meant I had good orgasm control."

"Hmmm... Guess we will just have to wait and see how true that is. Well, if there's nothing else, we will call it an evening," I said, not expecting him to say anything.

"Well... there is one more thing I needed to discuss, Mistress," Edward said with a look of trepidation on his face.

"And what is that exactly?"

"Umm... Well... I may have disobeyed my Mistress."

"What do you mean, you may have? Either you did or you didn't."

"Well..."

"Just spit it out." I was starting to get angry – this was like pulling teeth.

"When I left your house Friday, I was still extremely aroused and I knew that I did not have your permission to relive myself. I used a few different methods to get rid of my erection, but nothing worked. Eventually I managed to fall asleep. When I woke up the following morning, I was relieved to see that my situation had finally gone away. Unfortunately, soon after, I noticed I was all wet and sticky. Apparently my body had found its own release while I was sleeping." Edward looked at me with embarrassment written all over his face.

"Edward, are you trying to tell me you had a wet dream?" I asked, trying to stifle the chuckle that wanted to escape from my chest.

"Yes, either that or I masturbated in my sleep." As he said that, I could no longer contain my laughter. When I looked at Edward, however, I quickly suppressed it, because the look on his face told me that he was upset with himself and my laughter wasn't helping.

"Oh, Edward, it's fine. I am not going to punish you for something happening that was completely out of your control. I know you didn't purposely defy me. Although I must say I am quite pleased that you were so turned on by my teasing that your body couldn't help but relieve itself." I glanced over at Edward and I could just see the beginning of a smirk start to spread across his lips. "Listen, I promise you that unless you are particularly disobedient, you won't go unsatisfied very often, okay? Now cheer up."

"Okay, thank you, Mistress. I'm sorry, I was just so embarrassed. I haven't had a wet dream since I was a teenager."

"That's alright, these things happen sometimes. If you don't mind me asking, you don't happen to remember what you dreamt about that night, do you?"

"Of course I do, Mistress. I have dreamt about the same thing every night since the play party – you."

It was my turn to feel embarrassed. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks and down my chest. I felt like I should tell him I had been dreaming of him too, but I decided that I would keep that tidbit of information to myself for the meantime.

"Thank you," I said, unable to think of a more appropriate response. "Well, unless you have any more confessions, I think that should be all."

"Nope, Mistress, that was my only confession."

"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then I guess."

"Yes, Mistress. I will see myself out."

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Mistress."

Edward stood and headed out. I felt tempted to walk him to the door, but this wasn't a date and he was more than capable of walking himself to the door and closing it behind him. Instead, I headed into the library.

I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. A thousand thoughts swam around in my brain. I couldn't believe that in less than a month my whole world had been turned upside down. I used to think I had the perfect life. I had a great job, some good friends, and a wonderful sub that catered to my every sexual need.

That all changed when I got a gorgeous new boss and I couldn't help having a crush on him. All of a sudden, my world didn't seem so perfect. All of a sudden, it felt like something was missing. For a long while, I had no idea what it was, and then one day it dawned on me. I wanted someone to care for me. At the time, I thought that meant that maybe I was meant to be a sub instead of a Domme. I did try it when I was with Jake, but I realised that I just liked being in control too much to take orders. It took me a while to come to the conclusion that it was not the D/s part of my life that was lacking. I recognised the care I was looking for was emotional. I wanted someone to be in love me, the same way I loved them - _that_ was what I was searching for, not a change in my D/s. Instead, however, I spent my days secretly obsessing over my boss knowing that I could never have him. Why would such a gorgeous creature want to be with me? I was not expecting him to share my sexual preferences.

I couldn't believe how out of my control I had let things get in such a short amount of time. One scene and I'd basically thrown my rule book out the window! I'd let him come before me, I'd taken his cock in my mouth, which was far too personal for a first official scene, I begged him to fuck me like he had a choice in the matter, and I had called him Edward instead of Eddie.

I was so fucked, and as stupid as it was, I couldn't bring myself to be totally pissed off about it. I'd had two scenes with Edward and had two of the most amazing orgasms of my life. I couldn't quit this even if I wanted to.

The next thing I knew, I could feel the sun beating down on my face. I opened my eyes to look around. Suddenly, I realised I was curled up on the couch in the library – the sun streaming in through the windows. Panic set in as a searched around for a clock and realising there wasn't one in the library, I bolted upstairs straight to my bedroom. As I threw the door open, my eyes immediately landed on the alarm clock next to my bed.

_9:30 am. Fucking hell. I am going to be in so much trouble._

I jumped in the shower and probably took the quickest shower I'd ever had. I didn't think too much about my clothes and just put on one of my normal work outfits. I did, however, grab a pair of my five-inch stilettos, hoping that sexing up my outfit a little might stop me from getting in too much trouble.

Forty-five minutes after I woke up, I arrived at the office. I hoped that I might be able to sneak to my desk without Edward seeing me, but as I walked past his door, I could see him glaring at me.

"Ms. Swan, can I see you in my office for a minute please?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I answered a little sheepishly.

I quickly dropped my purse on my desk and headed into his office. I put a little extra swing in my hips as I walked in, hoping to distract Edward from the fact that I was almost two hours late for work. I sat down in my usual seat in front of his desk as I waited for the reprimand to start.

"So, what time do you think this is?" he asked, his jaw clenching as he spoke.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen. I overslept and didn't hear my alarm this morning."

"Well, you could have rung to let us know you were going to be late," Edward admonished me, concern clear in his tone. It was then that I realised that Edward wasn't mad at me for being late; he was concerned that he hadn't heard from me. My heart may have skipped a beat at that thought.

Then the guilt hit me. I hadn't even considered ringing the office when I woke up to let him know I was going to be late. I was so concerned about myself that I didn't even think that someone might be worried about me. All I could think about was apologising for my inconsiderate behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." Edward looked at me, a shocked expression on his face. I wasn't sure whether he was shocked that I apologised or that I didn't clarify what I was apologising for.

"Thank you. Well, I suggest you better get to work, seeing as you have a lot to do today and two hours less than usual to do it in."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I said as I jumped up from the chair and headed out to my desk.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. Just as I was packing up my stuff to head home, my phone rang.

"Cullen Advertising, Mr. Cullen's Office. How may I help you?"

"Ms. Swan, please?"

"Speaking."

"Ms. Swan. I am calling from Volturi Brothers Jewellery to let you know that the order you placed is ready to be collected."

"Thank you. I will be by to retrieve it this evening."

"You're welcome," he said as he hung up the phone.

I finished packing my stuff and headed out the door. I quickly stopped at the jeweller's on the way home and picked up my order. I couldn't wait for Edward to see it.

When I got home, I headed to the playroom and popped my parcel into one of the drawers, then headed to have some dinner.

Afterwards, I headed back up the playroom and started planning the scenes for the weekend. I had so many things I wanted to do with Edward, but the one thing I knew I wanted to show him this weekend was exactly how much pleasure I could bring him.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think.

Also for those of you who are interested in any further details about this chapter please check out my blog.

**http:/ plainjanebydaydommebynight. blogspot. com/**

Voting is still happening for the Lustorium Pretty P0rn contest

If you like, sexy, hot, needy and primal then these are the stories for you. Voting ends October 31st

**http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2120160 / The_LUSTorium**

Please go read and vote who knows it may just be my story you vote for.

Don't forget also the Dommella's Dungeon Anonymous One-shot Contest

**http: / dommellasdungeon . blogspot . com / ?zx=ebdb421d66cf0ce9**

**http: / www . fanfiction . net / ~dommellasdungeon**

Submission have been extended and is now open until the 14th of November. So if you wanted to enter and you didn't think you had time nows your chance.


	9. Chapter 9 Games

A/n So I have good news and bad news.

Good news: Yay another chapter posted I also have chapters 10 and 11 written and they are at various stages of being beta'd and I will post them as soon as they are ready.

Bad news: December is a particularly busy month for me and I will be taking a little bit of a posting/writing break once chapters 10 and 11 are posted.

I will be back in the New Year though so don't despair.

So, here we are the start to their first full weekend together. Enjoy.

* * *

As I jumped in the shower, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. I'd just had my first real scene with Mistress Izzy, and it was fucking fantastic. I looked down and saw the evidence of how she affected me, standing aching and proud. I couldn't believe how quickly I had gotten hard again. It had been years since I had been able to do that so rapidly. Normally, it took a good five hours before Johnson woke up from his post-coital slumber, but tonight it barely took five minutes. Christ, he didn't even react like that to Tanya. I wondered what was so special about Bella. I had been with a lot of women, far more than I probably should have, but never had I had such a reaction to any of them. God, I don't even think I could get hard again that quickly when I was a teenager.

While I continued to mull over the whys and hows of my reaction to Bella, I had been unconsciously stroking myself. Before I realised what was happening, my orgasm hit me like a Mack truck, come everywhere on the wall in front of me. I dropped to my knees as my legs gave out on me; the force of my orgasm caught me completely off guard.

I finished washing and headed down to the living room for the debrief with Bella.

I was surprised that talking to her about what I had liked and disliked during the scene was relatively painless. I had never expected that a Domme would care about whether I liked it or not. However, Bella not only cared about whether I enjoyed it but wanted to help me increase my pleasure.

Of course, we talked about my punishment, too. I was so disappointed in myself. I had barely been her sub for two minutes before I made a mistake. I guess I was going to have to work harder to make sure I didn't take the playroom into the office.

I had never really been in a relationship of any kind – fuck and flee had always been my preferred method of dealing with women. Ever since I met Mistress Izzy however, all I wanted to do was spend the rest of my life doing whatever it was _she_ wanted me to do.

When I had asked Mistress what she meant by multi-orgasmic, to say I was shocked as I listened was an understatement. I had always known that the control I had over my orgasms was better than the average bloke's was. I knew this because every woman I had ever bedded had told me that I lasted longer than anyone she had ever been with. I had always suspected it was because of my good muscle control but had never bothered to investigate. I first learnt about my PC muscles when I was about eight; my mum had taken me to the doctors because I was having some bladder control problems. That was when I had been taught about my PC muscles and given exercises to strengthen them. I started doing my exercises religiously every day, and eventually the problem corrected itself. However, by then the exercises were just a part of my everyday routine, and I have been doing them ever since. It's hard to believe that bladder control issues as a child would lead to fan-fucking-tastic orgasms as an adult. I got the feeling that Mistress would test my control when she had a chance and see just how long I could go without ejaculating.

Thinking about ejaculating reminded me about the confession I had to make to Mistress. I had never been more embarrassed and ashamed in my entire life as I was while telling Mistress about my wet dream. When she laughed at me, I felt like my world was closing in around me. I thought for sure our relationship was over and she was going to tell me I was a worthless sub and send me packing. However, when she told me it was fine and actually seemed kind of pleased by the fact that my dreams of her were what caused me to lose control, I felt a weight that I didn't know I had been carrying lift from my body.

I went home that night feeling better about myself and anxious for my first full weekend with my Mistress. If our first real session was anything to go by, I was going to love being Bella's sub.

When I got to work on Thursday, the first thing I noticed was that Bella's computer wasn't on. I thought that was a little odd because there was rarely a day when Bella didn't beat me to work, but I didn't think too much of it and headed into my office and got started on my work.

When I left for a meeting at nine a.m., Bella still hadn't arrived. I was starting to get a little worried, so I gave her cell a quick call, but she didn't answer.

An hour later, when I returned from my meeting and I noticed Bella still hadn't arrived at work, I officially went into a panic. I tried ringing Bella's cell again, but there was still no answer. I rang reception, HR, and some of the other secretaries to see if Bella had rung in sick, but none of them had heard from her. I was just contemplating getting in my car and driving around to her house to see if she was alright when Bella walked in looking flustered.

As relief washed over me, I was suddenly furious. Seeing that she was alright made me pissed that she hadn't been considerate enough to ring and let me know she was running late.

"Ms. Swan, can I see you in my office for a minute, please?" I almost growled.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she answered a little sheepishly.

She dropped something on her desk then headed into my office. As she walked in, I noticed the sexy heels she was wearing; they made her legs look so good. All of my fury instantly dissipated, leaving me with a sense of loss. I wanted so badly to be angry with Bella, but really I was just glad she was okay.

"So, what time do you call this?" I said, trying not to yell at her.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, I didn't hear my alarm and I overslept," she replied, an appropriate amount of embarrassment in her tone.

"Well, you could have rung to let us know you were going to be late." Although I was glad that nothing bad had happened to her, I was still annoyed that she was so inconsiderate not to ring.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." I looked deep into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was apologising for, but I couldn't quite tell. I hoped that it was for worrying me, but even if she was just apologising for being late, it was still nice of her to do so.

"Thank you. Well, I suggest you better get to work seeing as you have a lot to do today and two hours less than usual to do it in."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she said as she jumped up from the chair and headed back out to her desk.

I sat there for a while just staring out my office door, mulling over what had happened. I couldn't believe how panicked I had felt not knowing whether Bella was all right or not. I wasn't sure that was how a sub should feel about their Domme, or for that matter, a boss about his employee. I shook off the concern and got back to work. I knew I wasn't going to get any answers in the short term, so I just pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind – for now.

***PJBDDBN***

When I came back from lunch on Friday, there was a folded note sitting in the middle of my desk.

_Be in my playroom in your waiting position at 6 pm sharp._

_I will leave the door open for you_

_See you then,_

_Mistress_

I read the note three times before tucking it into the pocket of my pants. The very thought of what the note meant instantly had me hard and aching.

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to concentrate on my work, but no matter how hard I tried, all I could think about was what Mistress had planned for me.

At four thirty, I'd had enough and decided to call it a day. I packed up my things and headed out.

"I'm heading home, Ms. Swan. I'll see you Monday."

"No worries, Mr. Cullen. Have a good weekend."

"Oh, I plan to," I said as I winked at her and made my way to the elevator.

***PJBDDBN***

I arrived at Bella's house at five minutes to six. I was about to knock on the door when I remembered the note said she would leave it open. I tried the handle and sure enough, it was unlocked. Letting myself in, I headed straight up to the playroom. Once inside the door, I took a quick look around and noted that it looked exactly the same as it had the last time I was there. I quickly got undressed, putting my clothes in a pile by the door, and then in roughly the centre of the room, I lowered myself to my knees, bowed my head, and rested my hands palms down on my thighs.

I sat there for what felt like hours but really could have only been minutes, when finally I heard the click of heels coming through the door.

"Well done, Eddie," she praised me, obviously pleased to see I was able to follow her instructions. "Let's hope you continue to behave this well for the rest of the weekend, and I promise you that a good time will be had by all." I heard Mistress walk over to the toy drawers, open one, close it, and then return to stand in front of me.

"Stand," she instructed.

I did so immediately, remembering to keep my eyes on the floor. As I stood, I did notice in my peripheral vision that she had on red stilettos, fishnet stockings, and what appeared to be a black skirt of some kind.

"You may look at me, Eddie," she said.

Slowly, I raised my eyes from the floor, taking in every inch of her as I did. She was an absolute vision. Mistress was wearing all black except for her red stilettos: black leather skirt that appeared to tie at the waist and a man's black button down shirt with only half the buttons done up and a knot in the end.

Bella's voice broke me away from my gawking. "So, Eddie, I have something for you." It was only then that I realised she had her hands behind her back. "Would you like a present, Eddie?" I looked into her eyes, intrigued by the emotions there. I nodded my head.

Hesitantly, she brought her right hand out from behind her back; it looked like she had a piece of jewellery in it.

"Edward, do you accept this collar as a symbol of my ownership, control, and care of you?" I looked up at her, willing her with my eyes to let me speak. "You may respond."

"Yes, Mistress. With everything that I am, yes."

"Raise your right hand." I lifted my hand up and held it out to her.

Bella placed what I could now tell was a bracelet around my wrist. It was a heavy, chain-style ID bracelet. I looked at the ID section, but nothing had been engraved. Bella saw the look of confusion on my face and turned it over. There on the back was what I was looking for – "Property of Isabella Swan."

"Edward, this is your everyday collar. You are to wear this twenty-four seven, except for emergencies. It is platinum, so it will be fine to wear when showering." My eyes nearly fell out of my head when she told me it was platinum. I knew that as my secretary, Bella didn't make the kind of money that would allow her to buy me platinum jewellery. I would have to remember to ask her, at a later date, how she could afford it. "This is your constant reminder that you belong to me."

"This," she said as she walked over and picked something up off of the top of the drawers, "Is your play collar." She held up what she had in her hands and I could then see it was a bondage collar. It was grey and black with three big d-shackles evenly spaced around it. "Whenever you arrive here at my house to play, the first thing I will do is place this collar on you. It will remain there until you are ready to leave again." She stood behind me and put the collar around my neck. It was only then that the significance hit me; I was hers and hers alone. My insides felt like they were about to explode from the joy coursing through my body.

"So, Eddie, tonight I am going to play a little game with you." My heart jumped, wondering what she had in store. "I want you to undress me." My eyes lit up with joy at the prospect of getting to be that close to Mistress. "There is a catch, however," she said with a smirk. "Every time you make contact with my skin, I will give you one stroke with the impact toy of your choice. I will count out loud so you know just how many strokes you are going to get."

I thought about it for a minute and then stepped forward to undress Mistress, starting with her shirt. I had decided that I might not get another opportunity like this, so I was going to make the most of it.

I reached up and undid the first button. As I moved down to the second button, I dragged my right index finger gently across her skin. "One," Mistress said. I continued unbuttoning her shirt, repeating the same process I had used on the first button. When all the buttons were undone, I grabbed the shirt near her shoulders, placing my thumbs inside. I pushed the shirt off her shoulders and down her arms while dragging my thumbs across her skin all the way down. By the time I had removed Mistress's shirt, I was already up to five strokes. I was glad to see that Mistress was keeping true to her word and only giving me a stroke for each time I made contact, not adding additional strokes if my touch lingered.

Once I had her shirt off, I could see that Mistress was wearing a sheer black strapless bra that clasped in the front. I wondered how I might be able to take it off and manage to get a touch of her breasts in at the same time, and then it came to me. I reached out and slid one finger under the front of the bra bending it a little to make the clasp stand out a bit from her body. I undid the clasp, making sure not to let go of either side otherwise the bra was likely to drop to the floor. I leant my head forward and placed the two sides of the clasp in my mouth. Slowly, I slid a hand up and under each cup of the bra, pushing the bra off her magnificent tits, while at the same time making sure not to pull the clasp out of my mouth. When I was happy that I had my hands firmly cupping her, each nipple poking into the palm of my hands, I let go of the clasps in my mouth and the bra fell to the floor. I continued to stand there cupping her gorgeous rack, wanting desperately to move my hands. However, Mistress was having none of that.

"Eddie, if you don't want me to start counting strokes for every second you make contact with my skin, you will remove your hands right this instant!" As quickly as I could, I had my hands back by my sides. "And, for the cheekiness of that move, I am going to add another two strokes. That takes you up to ten strokes."

Next, I took off her skirt. I didn't bother purposely trying to cop a feel while removing it, because I knew that I was going to get a pretty good opportunity while removing her stockings and panties. I undid the knot and the skirt practically fell off her, revealing that she had on waist-high fishnets covering what looked like panties that matched the bra.

I was just about to start removing the fishnets when I realised that I needed to remove her shoes first. I dropped down to my knees and placed one hand behind her right knee lifting her foot off the floor slightly. "Eleven," Mistress advised. Just as I was about to remove the shoe, Mistress started to lose her balance. She placed her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. "Twelve." I was just about to argue being given that stroke because Mistress had touched me and not the other way around, when I realised two things: one, Mistress wouldn't have lost her balance if I hadn't lifted her foot off the floor, and two, I was looking forward to the flogging I was going to get and was happy to rack up as many strokes as Mistress saw fit.

I ran my hand down the back of her calf, using it to push the shoe off her foot when I reached her heel. Picking the shoe up from where it had fallen on the floor, I placed it neatly off to the side. Then I repeated the process with her other leg.

"You're up to fifteen now, Eddie. Seems someone really wants a good flogging tonight." I just nodded my head, a smirk playing across my lips. "You better be careful, Eddie, or I may just wipe that smirk right off your face."

I stood back up and proceeded to remove her fishnets. I slid my hands down each hip into the top of her stockings, hooking my thumb out over the waistband. Ever so slowly, I started to push down, enjoying every second my hands were on her skin. The fishnets started to move but they weren't as easy to remove as I had anticipated. I realised that they seemed to be stuck going over Mistress's ass. I moved my hands around until they were over her cheeks, and it was then that I realised that Mistress was wearing a thong. God, she was so fucking sexy. I will never know how I never noticed the exquisite creature that was right under my nose. I wanted so badly to just keep my hands there, cupping her ass cheeks, but I knew Mistress was starting to get impatient with me. I slid my hands down to the back of her thighs, and then moved my hands back round to the side of her thighs and pushed the fishnets all the way down over her ankles and off her feet.

As I looked at the last item of clothing to be removed, I realised just how see through the thong was. Crouched on the floor, I was practically eyeballing her pussy, and the smell of her arousal immediately brought back the memories of the first time I played with Mistress. God, I wanted so badly to just bury my face in her bare cunt and fuck her into oblivion with my tongue. Instead, I removed her panties in a similar manner to the stockings, and then returned to my waiting position in front of her.

"Well, well, well, Eddie. Seems someone tried to beat me at my own game. We'll just see who has the last laugh. You ended up with twenty-two touches, but seeing as you were pretty cheeky about the whole exercise, why don't we make it an even twenty-five? Would you like that, Eddie? You may speak for the rest of the scene."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Okay, go and stand facing the cross." I quickly jumped up and did as she instructed.

"Which impact toy would you like me to use, my dear Eddie?"

"The suede flogger, please, Mistress."

"Hmmm, good choice, however, don't think that just because you have chosen a softer toy that I am going to go easy on you."

"No, Mistress, I will take whatever you give me."

The anticipation was killing me as I heard Bella walk over to the wall and grab the flogger.

As I stood facing the cross, I wanted nothing more than for Bella to get on with my flogging, but I had a feeling her delaying tactics were a purposeful way of letting me know who was in control.

Just when I thought she was going to leave me standing in front of the cross forever, I felt her heat behind me.

"Arms in the air," she instructed.

I did as I was told. Mistress came around to my left side, placing what looked like a small foot stool on the ground, then stood on it and cuffed my wrist to the cross. She walked around to my right and repeated the process.

"So, Eddie, you thought you could beat me at my own game? Well, I hope you're ready, because we are about to see who gets the last laugh. You are to count the strikes, and for every one you miss I will add two more. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She started out slowly with one strike on the back of each thigh, then one on each butt cheek. She then kicked it up a gear, landing the strikes in groups of five; each hit followed one after the other in quick succession.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine!" I grunted in an almost moan as she landed the five strikes on my left thigh. She repeated the process on my right thigh. Both thighs were burning, the pain doing nothing to decrease my arousal.

Next she started on my butt. "Fifteen, sixteen, eighteen, nineteen, Oh _God_!" I didn't know whether to moan in pleasure or scream in pain.

"That's two more."

"Mistress?"

"You missed seventeen."

Before I even had time for the thought to sink in, she landed five hits on my right butt cheek. This time I made sure as to not miss any of the count; my ass and thighs were burning enough already. The last thing I wanted to do was get more strikes. Mistress landed the last three on my butt cheeks.

When she was finished, she walked up to me and ran her hands up and down my ass and the back of my legs.

"You did well, Eddie. Your ass is such a pretty shade of red; thank you for misbehaving. I may have to get you to strip me more often if it's going to turn out like this." She continued running her hands over my butt and thighs, easing the burn and replacing it with a deliciously pleasurable feeling. I was so caught up in my own mind, thinking about how fucking aroused I was feeling, that I didn't even know Mistress had released my hands.

"Move over to the bed and lie down in the centre with your arms and legs spread." I did as she asked, hoping that I was going to get to come soon, because my erection was starting to get painful. Still, I didn't really care because I was mostly focused on my Mistress's pleasure and I was desperate for her to feel as good as I did.

She shackled me to the bed by my wrists and ankles and then disappeared to the drawers to get something, but when she came back, I couldn't see anything in her hands.

"I'm guessing somebody liked his flogging. Look how hard you are, my slut." She wrapped her hand around my cock, caressing it almost lovingly. I hissed from the contact, silently begging to be allowed to come. "Do you know what I am going to do with this cock of yours?"

"No, Mistress."

"Well, I'll tell you. I'm going to take your cock, stick it in my pussy and then I am going to fuck myself with it. Under no circumstances are you to move your hips. You move your hips, I stop, and you go unsatisfied. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress."

She moved up on the bed, rolled a condom on me, squatted over me and then impaled herself on my cock. Fuck, Mistress felt so good around me it was like my own personal heaven, and I never wanted to leave.

She looked down at me with a devious smirk. "What do you say we make this interesting; see just how good that control of yours is? You are not allowed to come inside me. If you do, you will not be allowed to come for the remainder of the weekend. However, if you manage to maintain your control, I promise to make the rest of the weekend extremely pleasurable for you, and you will be allowed to come as often as you like. Do you want to play?"

"Yes, Mistress."

* * *

A/n

Thanks for reading, as always I'd love to hear what you think so please review.

Don't forget to check out the blog for teasers and chapter notes.

http:/ plainjanebydaydommebynight . blogspot . com/

Dommella's Dungeon Anonymous one-shot contest entries are now closed and voting is open. So head over to ffn to read the entries then vote for your favourites.

http:/ www . fanfiction . net/~dommellasdungeon

Lastly I have entered the Cherry Exchange contest. thecherryexchange . com

My entries called 'It wasn't supposed to be like this' Please go and check it out there are some wonderful stories. http:/ www. fanficiton . net/c2/85263/3/0/1/


	10. Chapter 10 Games Part Two

A/N Ok so I know I left you all hanging at the end of the last chapter but here is the conclusion hope you like it.

Chapter 11 should hopefully be ready in the next week then as I said that will be it until some time in the new year.

Ok there will some more notes down below but for now enjoy

* * *

"Yes, Mistress," was all he said, while emphatically nodding his head.

I couldn't believe how fucking amazing he felt just being inside me. I felt so full. I wanted to stay like that forever, but I knew if I just moved some, I was would feel even better. I hoped he would do well at my little game because I was feeling super fucking horny and one orgasm was just not going to do it.

I reached my arms above my head, grabbing hold of the ring there to help give me leverage. Slowly, I started to bounce up and down, pushing with my legs and pulling with my arms. Up and down, in and out. Fuck, he felt so good. I've never had a cock that felt so good inside me.

"Mmmm... Fuck, slut, does my cunt feel good wrapped around your cock?"

"Yes, Mistress, so fucking good."

"Do you like the way I'm bouncing up and down on you, using that fucking cock of yours for _my_ pleasure?"

"I love it, Mistress." I could feel my orgasm starting to build, and it wasn't going to be long before I exploded.

"Fuck, Eddie, you feel so good. Oh God, I'm going to come on that worthless cock of yours." I looked down at him with a stern look on my face and issued him a warning. "Don't you dare fucking come while you're still inside me."

"No, Mistress. I only live to please you." I could feel Edward start to shudder underneath me, the strain of holding back his orgasm obviously starting to affect him.

I was so close, but a little something extra was necessary to push me over the edge. I reached one hand down and pinched my clit between my thumb and index finger, and that was all I needed. An explosion, the likes of which I had never felt before, ripped through my body, as every nerve ending caught fire, and my walls contracted around his member. My mind went blank, and my whole body seemed to go limp as I collapsed on to Edwards's chest.

When I finally had myself under control, I sat up and looked at Edward. I could tell he was still very aroused, and I figured I would see just how far I could push him.

I changed my position so instead of squatting over him, I was now kneeling. I rocked my hips back and forth as Edward looked at me, begging me with his eyes to let him come.

"Did you enjoy me using your cock to pleasure myself?" I asked.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress."

I reached behind me and grabbed the travel wand massager I had retrieved before and showed it to him. His eyes went wide realising what was about to happen.

"What is your word, Eddie?"

"Green, Mistress."

"Good," I said as I turned the massager on to its highest setting and then placed it on my clit.

Knowing I was still so sensitive from my first orgasm, it wouldn't take long for my second one. I looked at Eddie, whose head was now thrashing back and forth, begging me to let him come.

"Please, Mistress, I need to come. Please let me come?"

"Not while you are inside me," I said, knowing I wasn't far off my second release.

I continued to rub the massager back and forth over my clit with one hand, while reaching up and twisting a nipple with the other. As I looked at Eddie, his eyes that had been closed flew open. The desire and passion flowing from them penetrated deep into my soul. Before I knew it, my second orgasm hit me like a freight train, my entire body vibrating from the tidal wave of pleasure washing over it.

As my orgasm subsided, I lifted myself off Edward, removed the condom, and then issued him the command he had been waiting for.

"Come. Now!"

With a roar, Edward finally let go, and come spurted out of his cock like a fountain all over his stomach. I collapsed on the bed next to him, unable to stay upright a moment longer.

I lay on the bed, basking in the afterglow, when I thought I heard snoring. I rolled over onto my side and noticed Edward had fallen asleep. I got up and grabbed a wet cloth to clean up. I cleaned Edward and myself as best I could and then unshackled Edward from the bed. He laid there the whole time sound asleep, not even stirring. I went to my bathroom and ran us a bath and then went back to the playroom to wake Edward up.

"Edward," I said in a singsong voice, while lightly tapping him on the cheek. "Come on my little slut – time to wake up."

"Huh?" he grunted groggily, as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, realising he was still in the playroom. "Sorry, Mistress."

"What are you sorry for, Eddie?"

"Falling asleep, Mistress."

"That's fine, but it's time to get up. Come on – follow me. We'll go and take a bath. It will help soothe your aches and pains."

He followed me into my bathroom. I instructed him to get into the bath. He hissed as his ass met the water, and I knew I would have to apply some cream later. I slid in the bath behind him so that he was positioned between my legs. I grabbed the washcloth and slowly cleaned his back and arms, giving them a gentle massage as I went. When I had washed everywhere I could reach, I asked Edward to turn around to face me so I could wash his front and legs. As I massaged his thighs, I could see him getting aroused again. I quickly finished cleaning him, not wanting the bath to turn into something else more sexual and then also gave myself a quick once over.

We hopped out, and I gave Edward one of the ultra fluffy towels I love so much and grabbed one for myself. As I was drying myself off, I caught sight of him, standing there in all his glory, erection at full mast, proud and tall. He looked so fucking sexy. I didn't know what I'd done to end up with him as my sub, but I thanked my lucky stars that he was. As he turned around, I saw how red his ass and thighs still were, and I instructed him to put his hands on the counter and stick his ass out so I could apply some ointment to help with the healing.

"Looks like you're probably going to have a couple of bruises, but nothing too bad," I told him. "I want you to go and put on whatever you brought to sleep in and then kneel in your waiting position at the foot of my bed. You will be sleeping in my room tonight." Edward got a big smile on his face and left the bathroom.

I finished drying my hair, cleaned my teeth and then went to grab some PJs. As I walked out of the bathroom, what I saw nearly stopped my heart. There, kneeling at the foot of my bed, was a naked and erect Edward, in the perfect waiting position. I quickly put on a pair of blue boy shorts and matching tank and sat on the end of the bed in front of Edward.

"I thought I told you to go and put on your pyjamas."

"I did, Mistress."

"Is this your normal sleeping attire, or is this for my benefit?"

"No, I always sleep like this, Mistress. I find clothes too restricting to sleep in."

"Fine. If you are going to sleep in nothing, then I will, too." I stood up in front of him, removed my tank and panties, and sat back down. "Before we go to sleep tonight, there are a couple of things I want to discuss. First, I want to commend you on your efforts in the playroom tonight. You did an excellent job of holding back your orgasm. As agreed, you will be allowed to come whenever you want for the rest of the weekend. Bear in mind that it applies only for Mistress induced orgasms, and your rule against masturbating still applies. Also, I would like to remind you, you're here to serve me, and you should take that into consideration when deciding whether or not you want to come." A look of comprehension crossed Edward's face as he realised what I meant. I walked around the side of the bed and pulled out the small mattress, blanket and pillow I had stashed under there for subs to sleep on. "Second, this is where you will be sleeping tonight." I notice Edward has the saddest look on his face, as if someone killed his puppy.

"Do you not want to sleep with me?"

"Yes, Mistress, but..."

"But what, Edward? Did you think you were going to get to sleep in my bed with me?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped as he nodded his head. "Oh, Eddie, that is a privilege that you are far from earning. I tell you what – I will make you an offer, and you can decide what you want to do."

"Okay, Mistress."

"You can sleep in here, on the floor next to my bed, or you can sleep in your room in your nice comfortable bed. Your choice."

"What's the catch, Mistress?"

"No catch. If you choose your bed, you can go back to your room and have a comfy, uninterrupted night's sleep. If you sleep on the floor here, there is every chance that I will wake in the middle of the night horny and need you to serve me, which will probably mean you won't get any sleep. So it is your choice – where do you want to sleep?"

"I choose the floor, Mistress."

"Very well. You will sleep here on the floor, next to my bed; you are not to leave this mattress for any reason without my permission. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Mistress. Sleep well."

I set the alarm on my phone for two in the morning, put it on vibrate, and slid it under my pillow. That should give us about five hours sleep before I took him for another spin.

I curled up under my comforter and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"_Mistress." Somewhere in the background I could hear him. "Mistress, wake up. I need you."_

_I opened my eyes to see Edward on the bed hovering over me. "What are you doing on my bed, Edward?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mistress, but I couldn't sleep. I have this ache that I know only you can take care of." He sat up, bringing into view his magnificent cock._

_I reached a hand out and palmed his almost marble-like erection. He hissed at the contact, his eyes begging me for more. As I continued to run my hand up and down his manhood, I looked into his eyes, and the look of almost-love I could see there was driving me insane. All I could think about was kissing his plump, pink lips; I decided there was no time like the present. I reached my free hand around the back of his neck, pulling him towards me, hoping he would get the gist. Thankfully, he did, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. Fuck, it felt good; his lips were so soft and warm and tasted of the slightest hint of mint. I opened my mouth, wanting to taste more, and Edward obliged, his tongue invading my mouth eagerly. Our tongues practically fucked each other's._

_All too soon, we both needed air, and I pulled back as Edward slid off to my side. It seemed Edward couldn't get enough as he started to lick, suck and nibble his way from my chin all the way down to my breasts. No sooner had I realised where he was heading than his hands were on me, massaging me and pinching my nipples. The whole time, I continued sliding my hand up and down his cock; I could feel him starting to jerk his hips back and forth trying to increase the friction._

"_Oh God!" I moaned loudly. I had been too caught up thinking about Edward's hard-on to realise he had moved one of his hands down to my pussy and was now fucking me with a couple of fingers. Fuck, he knew just what to do with his fingers – every time he pushed in he rubbed my favourite spot, and it was driving me fucking wild._

_I pulled Edward away from sucking on my tits, bringing him back up to my lips and kissing him with a passion I didn't even know I had. _

"_I need you, Edward, now. I want your cock in me right now." He gazed at me with a look that asked if I was sure. I nodded my head, subtly._

_With almost inhuman speed, he moved himself between my legs and sheathed his erection balls deep in my dripping cunt._

"_Oh, Bella, fucking... God... warm... wet." I couldn't really make out everything he said, but the one thing I did hear clearly was him moaning my name. Bella – he called me Bella, not Mistress. I had never been so happy to hear my name fall from the lips of another._

"_My God, Edward, you feel so fucking good. Oh God, I'm gonna come. Please make me come, Edward..."_

"_Bella, I don't think I can hold on any longer. I need to come in you right now."_

_Bzzzzzzz. I thought for a second Edward had grabbed one of my toys, but I couldn't feel anything. Then I heard it again. _Bzzzzzz_._

I opened my eyes. It was two am, and my alarm had gone off, just as it was supposed to. I was glad I had set it because I had woken up from my extremely erotic dream horny as fuck.

I rolled over to the edge of the bed where Edward was sleeping. Even curled up in the foetal position, snoring lightly, he was the sexiest man I had ever seen. I quickly dashed off to the bathroom to use the toilet, and then cleaned myself up.

Ducking into the playroom, I grabbed a couple of toys I was going to need. When I came back into the bedroom, he had rolled on to his back, his erection standing at attention, just begging me to take care of him.

I grabbed the riding crop that I had brought with me. Starting at his ankles, I worked my way up his legs, tapping him gently with the crop, alternating between legs. That earned me a soft moan, but he still seemed to be asleep. Next, I repeated the same type of strikes, this time starting up near his collarbone and working my way down to just above where his pubes would normally be, if he weren't waxed like a good boy.

"Hmmm, Mistress." That was all I got out of him. He still seemed to be a bit groggy, but I got the feeling he was almost awake

I gently started striking the crop over his cock and around his balls. Although his eyes were still closed, I could tell he was now fully awake. He was moaning loudly, and I could see the muscles in his body tensing in an effort to remain still. I tapped the inside of his thighs, motioning for him to spread his legs a little. He obliged, giving me extra access to his groin. With one last decidedly heavy thwack to his scrotum, I yelled, "Get up!"

Edward's eyes shot open as he groaned a loud, _"Fuck!"_ He was up on his feet in an instant and waiting for his next order.

"Stand at the end of the bed, facing the headboard," I instructed. He was so fucking sexy, standing there naked and ready to serve. I had daydreamed many a time about this exact situation, but the reality was infinitely better than the dream. _Fuck, I'm a lucky bitch._

I quickly jumped up on the bed, reached up to the top of each post and grabbed the shackles that were hidden there. "Arms up," I ordered. I shackled him to the bed by his wrist and then tightened the chains so Edward was forced to stand upright and didn't have too much extra movement.

I sat down in the middle of the bed, legs out straight in front of me, crossed at the ankle. I stared at him for a while, thinking he was fucking perfection, and he was mine. I wanted to do a little happy dance, but instead I was going to use him to ease the ache in my pussy.

"So, Eddie, you're probably wondering what I plan on doing with you, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Well, see the thing is I was having this wonderfully erotic dream, but I woke up before I could find my release." I bent my legs at the knees and spread them as wide as I could, giving Edward a bird's eye view. I slid one hand down and spread my lips for him so he could see how wet I was. "And now I have this problem. I am all horny and my cunt is dripping wet, but I don't know what to do to get my release. What do you think I should do to finish myself off, Eddie?" The whole time I was talking to him, his eyes were fixed on my pussy, watching me run my finger back and forth through the wetness. He looked like he was trying to fuck me with his mind.

"I'll do whatever you want me to, Mistress."

"Oh you will, will you? What if I just wanted you to stand there and look pretty for me while I fucked myself with a vibrator? Would you do that, Eddie? Would you stand there and look pretty for me?"

"Yes, Mistress."

I reached behind me and grabbed the vibrator I had retrieved earlier. I rubbed it back and forth through my folds, getting it nice and slick before inserting into my aching snatch. I looked up to see how Edward was faring, and the expression on his face was priceless. It was a cross between "No fair – I wanted to do that!" and "Fuck, that is so hot! Show me how you like it, Mistress."

I turned the vibrator onto its highest setting and continued thrusting in and out. The look on Edward's face was almost enough by itself to make me come, and with the way his cock kept twitching as if trying to find its way to me and the moans and fucks that kept falling from his mouth, I was rapidly approaching my release. I briefly debated whether I should come from the vibrator or wait until I had Edwards cock in me. The debate was a moot point, though, as all of a sudden my orgasm exploded, sending waves of pleasure hurtling through my body. I collapsed back on the bed unable to sit up any longer, my walls continuing to spasm around the toy.

As my breathing returned to normal and I regained the function of my limbs, I sat up to see how Edward was doing. He looked almost feral with desire, and the way his erection was twitching, I suspected it was getting painful.

"Did you enjoy that, Eddie? Did you enjoy watching me fuck my cunt?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"'Yes, Mistress.' That's the best you can do? I just let you watch me bring myself to orgasm with a vibrator, and the best you can do is 'Yes, Mistress.' _Did you enjoy watching me fuck my cunt?_" I almost shouted the last part at him, wanting him to tell me how he really felt watching me.

"Please excuse my language, Mistress, but that was the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen."

"Better," I said as I moved over to the edge of the bed right in front of him. I gently wrapped my hand around his rock hard member and then ever so slowly pumped my hand up and down. "Seems you have a bit of a problem here, Eddie. Would you like Mistress to help relieve your ache?"

"Only if you wish to, Mistress."

I continued to slide my hand up and down his cock, slightly increasing the pressure of my grip with every stroke. I could feel his cock start to swell even more, and I knew he was close.

All of a sudden, he cried out, "Please, Mistress, stop – you're going to make me come."

I squeezed hard at the base of his cock, helping to stop his orgasm, and then looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes. "But I thought you wanted me to help relieve your situation? Don't you want me to make you come?"

"Yes, Mistress, but..."

I cut him off. "But what, Eddie? Is a hand job not good enough? You hoping to be allowed to come inside me?"

"No, Mistress, the hand job is excellent. It's just; I was hoping to help my Mistress achieve another climax before I had one of my own." I looked him in the eyes, astounded at the depths of his submission to me.

"I think I like that idea. How do you propose you achieve that from the position you're in?"

"I think I may be able to achieve it, Mistress, if you were on all fours here in front of me at the end of the bed."

I looked at him and shook my head, though his idea was tempting, I had a better one. I jumped off the bed and ran into the playroom. Not long after I started playing with Jake, I discovered that our height difference was a little restrictive. Jake, ever the handyman, made me a riser. Basically, it was just a portable wooden step that made our pubic areas the same height when I stood on it. I grabbed my step and returned to the bedroom. I guessed Edward and Jake were about the same height so, hopefully, it would work.

I dropped the riser just in front of Edwards's feet between him and the bed. He looked at me in question, but instead of explaining, I decided just to show him. I slackened his restraints a little, quickly rolled a condom on his cock and then stepped onto the box. I bent over, balancing myself by my hands on the bed, reached between my legs, positioned him at my entrance, and then pushed myself onto him until he was fully sheathed in me. I looked over my shoulder at him and told him to do his worst. It took him a while to get a good rhythm going, but once he did, it felt fantastic.

"Oh, fuck, Eddie. Fuck me harder. Make your Mistress come with your cock." He picked up the pace and each thrust seemed to penetrate me with more and more force. "Fuck, Eddie, so close," I moaned like the wanton slut Edward seemed to turn me into. A couple of thrusts later, my mind went blank, my body shook, and I came so hard I felt like I was going to pass out.

As I regained my senses, I realised Edward had pulled out. I turned around to look at him, and he looked constipated. However, I knew that was not the case. The more likely scenario was he was concentrating really hard, trying to think of something other than coming.

"Edward, as a reward for thinking of your Mistress's pleasure before your own, I am going to let you come on any part of my body you like."

I had barely gotten the words out of my mouth when he was telling me, "Your butt, Mistress. Please, your butt."

I quickly pulled the condom off, turned back around, rested his cock between my butt cheeks, and let him do the rest. Two thrusts later he yelled, _"Thank you, Mistress!"_ as I felt his wetness spill all over my back.

Once it seemed like he was finished, I freed his wrists from the restraints and aided him in lying down on the bed. I disappeared into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth to clean us up and some cream to apply to the marks on his wrists.

Once we were both cleaned up, I was so tempted to just curl up with Edward in my bed, but I knew that would set a dangerous precedent. Instead, I sent him back to his room to get a couple hours of decent sleep in a proper bed. He looked heartbroken that he wasn't allowed to stay in my room.

"Edward, you have a big day tomorrow – we will be starting your training. You will need all the energy you can get."

"Yes, Mistress."

As he got to the door, I called out, "Please have breakfast ready for me at seven thirty."

"As you wish, Mistress." He turned and walked out the door.

The moment he was gone, I suddenly felt lonely. Even though he had been on the floor, the fact that he was there had been comforting. Every moment I spent with Edward I was falling deeper and deeper. Soon I would be so deep that I would never be able to find my way out. The question was whether or not I wanted to.

* * *

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. Please review i love hearing your thoughts on my writing.

Dont' forget to check out the blog. http:/ plainjanebydaydommebynight . blogspot . com/

There wont be any notes for this chapter but there will be a teaser for chapter 11 up in the next few days.

Ok so for those of you who were following the Dommella's Dungeon Contest the result are in and details can be found at the blog. http:/ dommellasdungeon . blogspot . com/


	11. Chapter 11 Serve Me

A/N

Ok so as I have previously told you this is going to be the last chapter for a little while hopefully not more than a month.

I want to thank all my readers for sticking with my story and i promise i will be back with more Dommella and Subward as soon as i can.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all.

vbfb1

* * *

I may have been a little optimistic when I said yes to Mistress's offer. However, the thought of unlimited orgasms for the rest of the weekend had me agreeing before I'd fully thought it through.

When Mistress impaled herself on my cock, I was already on the verge of coming. I was sure that I could probably survive one orgasm. However, she had to go and have not one, but two orgasms with my hard-on buried deep inside her. It was the most agonisingly pleasurable experience of my life. By the time she'd had her second climax, I was so close to losing it, it wasn't funny. My whole body was shaking, desperately trying to revolt against the control I was managing to tenuously maintain.

When she finally told me I could come, I just relaxed and let my body do the rest. I wasn't even sure what happened after Mistress told me to come, because the next thing I knew, she was waking me up. As I went to sit up and realised I was no longer shackled, it was obvious I had been asleep for some time.

I was not normally a bath person, but when Mistress led me into her bathroom and told me to get into the bath, I didn't hesitate. I had never felt as cared for in my entire adult life as I did in that bath with Mistress. She washed me almost lovingly, making sure to massage my muscles so I didn't end up too sore. There was absolutely nothing sexual about it, but of course my traitorous erection started rearing its ugly head again and bath time was over.

When she told me I would be sleeping on the floor next to her bed, I was worried all her hard work massaging my muscles was going to go to waste. I took one look at the tiny mattress she pulled out from under the bed and thought, _"Fuck no."_ However, when she explained that if I stayed there would be a chance we would play again before morning, there wasn't really a decision to be made. I would take a crappy mattress and a chance of pleasuring my Mistress over a comfortable bed any day.

I was so fucking glad I chose the floor. Watching Mistress fuck herself with a vibrator, right there in front of me, was the single sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen in my life. I wanted so badly to be able to help, to have it be my dick that was bringing her pleasure, and as if the gods were shining down upon me, I got to do just that. The feel of her pussy contracting around my cock as her orgasm overwhelmed her was indescribable. Having fucked a lot of pussy in my time, I could tell you that I had never had a more pleasurable experience than Bella coming around me. Of course, that thought was soon eclipsed when she offered to let me come on any part of her body I wanted to. Without any hesitation, I told her I wanted to come on her butt. She looked so fucking smoking with my come all over her back I thought I might just die of pleasure.

When we were all cleaned up, Mistress sent me back to my bedroom. I had to say I was a little disappointed, but when I noticed it was getting close to four in the morning and that I would have to be up in a couple of hours, I was grateful for the fact that I would get a few hours of decent sleep.

Making sure I'd set my alarm, I finally let sleep claim me.

**PJBDDBN**

After my alarm woke me up, I quickly had a shower, dressed and headed down to make breakfast. Knowing that I hadn't had time to get Carmen to show me the basics, I had come prepared. I had bought one of those Shake-n-Bakepancake mixes, figuring even I couldn't fuck that up.

However, it appeared I was wrong. It took me ruining the first two pancakes I tried to make before I figured out what I was doing. Eventually, I managed to make about eight semi-decent pancakes, and I chopped up some fruit I found in the fridge as well as fried up some bacon. For someone who never cooks I thought I had done a pretty decent job of my first breakfast. I was just setting the food out on the table when Mistress walked in.

"Good Morning, Edward."

"Morning, Mistress." She looked glorious, her hair still damp from a shower and her body hugged tightly by some yoga pants and a tank top.

"Mmmm... Looks delicious," she said as she licked her lips. "Well done, and exactly on time."

"My pleasure, Mistress."

She sat down and started to pile food onto her plate. I was fairly sure I wasn't allowed to eat at the table without Mistress's permission, so I turned to head back to the kitchen, but she stopped me and told me to grab a plate and join her. The food wasn't half bad, if I do say so myself, but I was definitely going to get Carmen to help me to improve my cooking.

As I was cleaning up the breakfast dishes, I thought I heard the front door shut. When I heard a man's voice yelling for Bella, I went out into the hall to investigate.

"Who are you?" the big Indian-looking dude asked.

"Edward. And you would be?" I asked, trying to sound as intimidating as I could.

"Jake." The moment he said his name I knew that he was Bella's previous sub, the guy whose bedroom _I_ was taking.

He held his hand out for me to shake it. I looked him straight in the eyes and gave his hand a firm, manly shake. However, Jake appeared to be trying to break my hand. Not wanting to let him win, I increased the strength of my grip. Bella coming down the stairs seemed to snap us out of the pissing contest we were having.

"Okay, you both have big dicks – break it up." We both turned to look at Mistress with ashamed looks on our faces. "Jake, I have put some boxes in your old room. Go get started on your packing and I will join you shortly. Edward, follow me."

I followed Mistress up the stairs. I wasn't sure where she was taking me, but I was a tad concerned when the destination was the playroom. _Surely, we weren't going to play with Jake in the house?_ I thought to myself.

Mistress talking brought me out of my thoughts. "Edward, one of your chores as my sub is to clean the play room and toys after every use." The look of disbelief on my face obviously didn't go unnoticed, as Mistress continued explaining. "You can wipe that look off your face right now, Edward. If you want to play in here, then you clean up after we're done."

"Yes, Mistress," I replied, sounding suitably ashamed.

"Okay, so cleaning consists of mopping the floors and cleaning all used furniture and toys. Once a month I will have you clean the entire room top to bottom and wash all the toys, regardless of whether they have been used. Any questions?"

"No, Mistress."

"Good. The cleaning products are in the cupboard. If you need me, please come and get me."

Mistress started walking out the door, as I debated whether to tell her I had never cleaned a damn thing ever in my entire life. Thankfully, my need to please Mistress won out over my pride.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Edward?" She turned to look at me, almost as if expecting what was coming next.

"Mistress, could you please show me how to clean the playroom? I have never actually had to do this type of cleaning before, and I don't want to displease you by getting it wrong."

The look on Mistress's face was something akin to pride. "Yes, Edward, I can show you. Thank you for being honest with me."

We spent the next half an hour going over what cleaning products where used for what purpose. When I finally felt I had a handle on what needed to be done, Mistress headed off to help Jake with his packing, telling me to have lunch ready at twelve thirty.

By the time I had finished cleaning it was eleven thirty, and I knew that if I wanted to have lunch ready on time I needed to get moving.

I was halfway down the stairs when I realised I should probably ask if Jake was joining us. I headed back up to _my_ room, and the sight that I saw as I stood in the doorway roused feelings in me I had never felt before. Bella and Jake were sitting on the floor, giggling. Jake had his arm around Bella, pulling her into a sort of hug. They were looking at something that Bella had in her hands. _Mine. _All I wanted to do was stomp over to them and remove Jake's arm in as violent a way as possible. Instead, I cleared my throat with a cough to alert them to my presence.

"Yes, Edward?" Mistress asked as she looked up at me.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mistress. I just wanted to know if Jake would be joining you for lunch."

Bella looked at Jake, and after what seemed to be a silent conversation, he politely declined.

I headed down to the kitchen and made two ham and salad sandwiches. As I put lunch together, I couldn't help but feel envious of the way Bella was with Jake. I wished that she would giggle and laugh with me and show me that beautiful smile. Knowing that there was no point wishing for what I wasn't entitled to, I put those thoughts to the back of my mind and took lunch out to the dining room.

Just as I put the food on the table, Mistress walked in. She noticed that I once again had only set one place at the table and asked me to join her.

"So, Edward, how did cleaning the playroom go?"

"I believe I completed my task as required, Mistress."

"Excellent. Once you have finished cleaning up after lunch, I would like you to meet me in the playroom. We are going to start you training." I wasn't sure what she meant by training, but I was eager to learn anything Mistress was willing to teach me.

I did the lunch dishes, gave the counter tops a once over and then headed for the playroom. As I walked in, Mistress was seated in a large leather chair in the middle of the room with a cushion on the floor at her feet. I started to take my clothes off as I normally would in the playroom, but Mistress stopped me.

"You can leave your clothes on, Edward. Please come and kneel in your waiting position," she said, pointing at the cushion at her feet.

I did as asked, then waited.

"So, Edward, today I am starting your sub training. I am sure you're aware that there is more to being a sub than just submission in sexual situations." I nodded my head to indicate I had indeed known that. "As my sub there will be three modes in which you will serve me: slave mode, service mode and casual mode," Mistress said, counting them off on her fingers. "Each of the three modes is very different and is suitable for a variety of situations. You will have a trial weekend without punishment. Then one with punishment, but greatly reduced from the normal. In addition, I have some documentation that covers everything I am going to tell you today, which I will give you when you leave on Sunday. You will need to make sure you are intimately familiar with all the rules before your second weekend if you wish to go unpunished." I just continued to watch Mistress, waiting for her to continue.

"Of the three modes, casual is the easiest to learn. Casual mode is basically how you are in your everyday life. Casual mode applies at all times in the library and your bedroom, as well as out in public, unless we have predetermined you will be in one of the other modes. Does that make sense?"

"So basically, casual mode is just plain old Edward and Bella," I clarified.

"Yes, exactly. Okay, on the opposite end of the spectrum is slave mode. It is the most restrictive and has a substantial list of rules. This is the mode I want to work on with you this weekend. Lastly, before I go into detail of what slave mode entails, service mode is pretty much somewhere in between casual and slave modes. The rules that govern service mode will make much more sense once I have explained slave mode." My heart was racing in anticipation. "Before I move on, do you have any questions?"

"No, Mistress, not really, except which mode am I currently in?"

"That is actually the next thing I was going to explain. Unless told otherwise, in this house, except for your bedroom and the library, you are in service mode. When I want you to change modes, I will issue the command 'slave now' and you are too immediately change modes." I was beginning to think things were going to get very complicated. I just waited for Mistress to continue, knowing she would tell me to speak if she wanted me to.

"Okay, so let me go through the rules of slave mode, and then we will discuss the details of how things will work."

I listened as Mistress explained that the first rule of slave mode is that it is a silent mode. That meant that I was not allowed to talk to anyone, even myself, unless given permission. "The exception," she said, "is if, for some reason, you need to urgently tell me something and cannot wait until I ask you to speak. In that instance you will say 'Mistress talk' then wait for me to give you permission to speak."

The second rule was that I was to be naked at all times. I had to say the thought of being naked twenty-four hours a day rather freaked me out, especially the idea of being naked while cooking. Mistress explained that on occasion in slave mode I would be given clothes to wear, and that under no circumstances was anyone to remove those clothes but her. I hoped that when we discussed the implication of the rules that I may be able to negotiate an apron for duties like cleaning and cooking.

The next rule was pretty easy, it was that I was only ever to refer to Bella as Mistress or Ma'am. Seeing as I was already referring to her almost constantly as Mistress, I didn't think that would be too hard to continue.

"On top of calling me Mistress or Ma'am," she said, "if I give you an instruction or order, you are always to respond in the same manner, and that is 'Yes Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am.'" I couldn't believe the ache I felt in the pit of my stomach at having to say that phrase; the very idea seemed to give me a semi. I hoped to God that I didn't spend all my time at the house naked with a hard-on.

"Okay, rule number four is probably going to be the hardest on you. You require my permission to do everything. This mean no eating, drinking, using the bathroom or using furniture or electronic equipment without my permission or instruction to do so. There are a few exceptions. You are allowed to drink as much water as you require to keep yourself hydrated. Also, you can use an alarm clock when needed to make sure you are on time to complete your tasks. The last exception is that when you are cooking, you can use whatever equipment you require to make a meal without asking permission to use each item." As I thought about what Mistress told me, a little panic started to sink in. I hoped she wasn't going to have me in slave mode very often because I got the feeling I wasn't cut out for it.

"Now, Edward, I know that bathroom use is a soft limit for you. I would like you to try it initially and if it becomes too hard, we can negotiate to change it." I suspected the look on my face told her that I was not looking forward to having to ask permission to go to the toilet, but I was slowly coming to the realisation that I would do anything she asked of me. My desire to do anything and everything that Mistress asked of me seemed to grow every second I spent in her presence.

"Okay, the last rule of slave mode is called presenting. What I mean by presenting is that whenever I enter a room that you are in you are to present yourself to me. Likewise, if you join me in a room that I am already in you are to present yourself. You may wonder what I mean by present. Well, I will show you." Mistress got out of her chair and knelt on the floor with her knees together, head bowed and hands held out palm up as if holding something in offering.

"This is your presentation position. Whenever I enter a room, you are to immediately cease what you are doing and assume this position. You are then to remain in this position until I issue the command 'continue,' and then you can get back to whatever you were doing before I entered."

Mistress then went on to explain that if I entered a room she was in and she was seated, then I was to assume my presentation position, next to her left foot. If I entered a room she was in and she was standing, then I was to present in the doorway until I was acknowledged. The more Mistress explained the rules of the slave mode, the more I realised just how much concentration and awareness would be required.

"Okay, those are the rules of slave mode. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Mistress, although I would probably say they are more queries than questions."

"Proceed."

"Mistress, I would like it if it would be possible to negotiate some exceptions to the rules." She looked at me, telling me to continue. "Well, first I was wondering if it would be possible to be allowed an apron when cooking and cleaning, to protect myself from harm. I would hate for the parts of me that bring my Mistress pleasure to get damaged, whether from something hot in the kitchen or from caustic chemicals in the cleaners."

"I think that can be agreed upon." She smiled at me and I wondered what kind of frilly apron her devious mind was planning for me.

"Okay, secondly I was hoping to negotiate use of my phone. As CEO of a company, I need to be available for any emergencies that may arise outside of business hours. I understand that I can't just drop everything and answer the phone, but maybe as long as I know it has rung, I could be given permission to return the call."

I could see Mistress was thinking it over. Eventually she responded. "Okay, I think probably the easiest way would be for me to carry your phone for you; if it rings I will check the caller ID. If you are with me and I feel it is necessary for you to answer the phone, permission will be given. However, phone calls may only be taken in the library or your room. Whenever you are heading to the library or your room, you may ask for your phone and you have free use of it in those rooms. If the phone rings and I feel that it is a disruption and you cannot answer it at that time, I will allow you to return the call as soon as is convenient. Does all of that sound fair?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"So, before we start practicing the implementation of slave mode, I would like you to give me a brief summary of the rules that I have just described to you."

"Rule one – I am not allowed to speak unless given permission to do so. Rule Two – I must be naked at all times. Rule three – I may only call you Mistress or Ma'am. Rule four – I require your permission to do everything, except drink. Rule five – I must assume my presentation position whenever you or I enter one another's presence."

"Very good. Glad to see you were actually paying attention."

"Always, Mistress."

"So, having explained the rules for slave mode I can now explain service mode. In service mode, you are allowed to speak whenever you wish outside the playroom, but you must always call me Mistress or Ma'am, and you must always talk to me with respect. Except when I tell you not to, you are allowed to wear clothes, and although you are not required to present whenever I enter the room, you are required to always greet me." As I listened to her explain service mode I realised that it was pretty much what I had been doing as her sub already.

"Now, in a few minutes I will be issuing the command to put you into slave mode. You will remain in slave mode for the rest of the weekend. This is your trial weekend in slave mode, so any mistakes you make will not be punished. However, you should note that I will call you out on every mistake you make. When I give you the command, you are to immediately remove your clothes and then assume your presentation position. Do you have any more questions before I put you into slave mode?"

"No, Mistress." She looked at me almost as if she was interrogating me, trying to see if I was hiding anything by reading my facial expressions.

I guessed she found what she was looking for, because next thing I knew Mistress said in her authoritative voice, "Slave now."

I immediately went into action, doing as she had instructed and removing all my clothes, putting them in a neat pile on the floor and then assuming my presentation position.

I don't know how long I knelt there, but I know it was a while, because nearly every muscle in my body was killing me from holding the same position for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Mistress spoke. "Stand, Pet."

I did as she ordered, letting the new nickname she had given me sink in. _Pet._ It was the first time she had called me that, and in that moment that was exactly what I felt like, her pet, her plaything to do with as she wished.

"Pet, I want you to go to the kitchen and get a bottle of water and return to me with the bottle."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you, Ma'am." I hurried down to the kitchen, relieved to be doing something other than kneeling on the floor.

As I returned to the playroom, I suddenly realised I wasn't exactly sure what to do. I knew I had to present myself to Mistress, but what was I supposed to do with the bottle of water? I couldn't assume the proper presentation position and still hold the bottle of water. I decided to place the water on the floor next to me. The tone of voice Mistress used when she started speaking made me think I had made the wrong decision.

"Edward, why is my bottle of water on the floor?"

"I wasn't sure what to do with it, Mistress."

"What if I had sent you to get me a sandwich? Would you have put that on the floor?"

"No, Mistress."

"For this weekend, if you are unsure you are to ask. This is your learning phase, so I will not punish you for speaking without permission. But for future reference, food and drink should never be put on the floor, and in this instance the correct thing would have been to continue to hold the bottle in one hand as you got into your position."

"Yes, Mistress, thank you for clarifying that."

"You're welcome, Edward. Now please bring me the bottle of water then assume your waiting position."

I started to stand to bring Mistress the bottle when she stopped me. "Did I say you could stand, Edward?"

"No, Mistress."

With that admonishment, I picked up the bottle of water and then crawled over to Mistress. I don't think I had ever felt so under someone's control as I did crawling across the floor naked and hard as granite like some horny fucking dog.

I handed Mistress the bottle of water then assumed my waiting position. After about ten minutes Mistress dismissed me, telling me that the rest of my afternoon was free to do what I wished but that she must know where I was and what I was doing at all times. She would have dinner ready a six pm sharp and I was to be in the kitchen on time or I would be punished.

As I turned to walk out, Mistress called out one last instruction, "Don't forget your rules, Pet."

* * *

As always reviews are my brand of crack so please send me a hit.

Thanks for reading.

You can find me on twitter vbfb19


	12. Chapter 12 Slave To Me

**A/N **

Yay the new year is here and although it is a little later than I expected I am back.

Thanks to my lovely prereader izzzyy and by wodnerful beta voluptuousvamp for making this chapter as good as it is.

Please read the end author's note as there is going to be some important information.

* * *

I'd headed upstairs after breakfast to clean my teeth, while Edward cleaned the kitchen. I was just on my way back down to see if he was finished when I heard Jake calling my name. As I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear them introducing themselves. I ducked down behind the banister so they wouldn't see me, but I could see them. When I saw them start to shake hands, I thought everything was going to be fine. I was wrong – before I knew it they were engaged in some caveman-style form of one-upmanship to prove who the better sub was. I knew it was time to step in before things got out of hand. I stood up and made my presence known by telling them they both had big dicks. Which, surprisingly, was the truth. What Jake didn't need to know, however, was that although his was big, Edward's was huge and so much more satisfying.

They both turned to me and had the decency to look a little ashamed of their behaviour. I quickly sent Jake up to his old room to start packing his things, while I took Edward to show him the first of his new duties as my sub.

The look on his face when I told him cleaning the playroom was one of his duties was priceless, and it took everything in me not to laugh. Instead, I told him off and then proceeded to explain what cleaning the playroom entailed.

I gave a brief explanation of what cleaning products to use and what items to clean. I could tell from the look on his face that he had done little to none in the way of cleaning in his life, and I didn't think he really understood what he had to do. I knew he would need help to know what to do but I thought I would test him a little and see if he would be able to get over his pride and ask for help.

I was pleasantly surprised that he didn't even let me get out of the room before asking me to show him exactly what he needed to do.

Half an hour later, I felt Edward finally had a handle on what he needed to do, so I left him to it and went to see how Jake's packing was going.

As I entered the sub bedroom, Jake seemed to almost instinctually know I was there.

"So that's your new sub?" he asked without even turning to look at me.

"Yep," I replied.

"Is that who I think it is?" This time he turned to look at me as he asked his question.

"Depends on who you think it is."

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, that is Edward Cullen, your _boss._"

So it appeared he did know who Edward was. "Then yes, that is who you think it is."

"Jesus, Bella. What are you thinking? You're fucking your boss. I mean how much more cliché can you get?"

"Jake, you and I both know that a Domme/sub relationship is not just fucking." I looked at him, begging him with my eyes to let this go.

"Bella, you know this won't end well."

"No, I don't, Jake," I said, starting to get angry because he wouldn't drop it. "And who says it's going to end?" I clasped my hand over my mouth after I said the last bit, knowing I'd said too much.

"Holy shit. You like him."

"No, I don't." I said, trying to sound convincing, but the blush that spread over my cheeks seemed to only add fuel to the fire.

"Yes, you do – look at you blushing like a teenager. You like your boss/sub."

"Okay, fine, yes, I do like him as more than just my sub." It made me cringe at just how easy it was for Jake to see straight through me. I hoped to God I was not that transparent to Edward.

"Bella you are playing with fire; you wanna be careful you don't get burned," Jake said in a tone that let me know that he wasn't going to keep lecturing me but that he just wanted me to be careful.

"I know what I'm doing, Jake. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Just promise me that if you ever need someone to talk to, you won't forget that I'm still your friend."

"I won't, Jake," I said and then he gave me a big hug.

I asked Jake what he wanted help with and then we got back to the job of packing all his possessions away. It was kind of sad to realise that for the two years Jake had been living with me, he hadn't really accumulated all that much stuff, just some clothing, books, music and DVD's.

We were almost finished with the packing when Jake came over and pulled me into a hug. He had found a photo of us dressed up to go to our first play party. I couldn't help but laugh at how silly we looked in our big, long vampire-inspired capes that covered what we were actually wearing to the party.

It was at that moment that Edward made his presence known.

As I extricated myself from Jake and turned to see what he wanted, my heart skipped a beat to see the look of jealousy on his face. Little did he know that there was actually no need for him to be jealous.

I was very happy to see he had taken the initiative to come and ask if Jake would be joining me for lunch. Each time Edward did something that pleased me, I couldn't believe how much of a natural submissive he was. Usually it took a while before subs would continually put the mistress's needs before their own. Edward, however, seemed to want to do everything to please me and always seemed to have my needs at the forefront of his mind.

I silently told Jake I didn't want him to stay for lunch because I had plans for Edward. Jake turned to Edward and let him know that he would not be joining me. I couldn't help but notice the slight upturn of Edward's lips at that piece of news.

After Edward left to go make lunch, I thanked Jake for making himself scarce and told him I would make it up to him later.

After helping Jake get all his belongings into his car, I said good-bye then headed in to see how lunch was coming along.

For someone who told me he had no cooking skills, so far he wasn't doing too badly. Lunch was pleasant though we mainly ate in silence. I did ask Edward how he enjoyed cleaning the playroom. It didn't surprise me that he hadn't really enjoyed it, though he was very diplomatic with his response.

When lunch was finished, I instructed Edward to clean up and then meet me in the playroom.

I headed up to the playroom to prepare for Edward's training. I moved my leather chair from my room to the playroom then placed a cushion on the floor in front of it.

I sat down and started mentally preparing for the afternoon ahead of me. I didn't have long to prepare, because barely ten minutes later Edward walked in.

I saw him start to take his clothes off and I instructed him to stop. There was no way I could get through the details of the sub modes if he was kneeling in front of me naked.

It took me about an hour to go through all the details of slave, service and casual modes. I was very impressed with Edward – he remained in his waiting position the entire time, hardly fidgeting at all. I was also impressed that he never whined once, even when his limits were challenged. I had a little bit of an internal chuckle when he negotiated some changes to the rules like a true business man.

When I issued the command for him to go into slave mode, I wasn't really sure how I was expecting him to react or behave, but I was suitably impressed. He did everything I asked of him in an expedient manner.

Having already been kneeling for an hour I knew that the longer I left him on his knees the more painful it would get. Not wanting to be too cruel, I only left him there for another half an hour, though I am sure it felt like a lot longer to Edward.

When I finally told him to stand, I used his new slave nickname. I found with some of my earlier subs that having a different nickname for the different modes made it easier for them to remember which mode they were in. The look on Edward's face when I called him Pet did strange things to my insides.

When I sent him to get the bottle of water, I wasn't really thirsty – it was just the first of the many tests I intended to put him through so he would understand just what being a slave was all about.

Once I felt the initial teaching stage was over, I decided to send Edward off on his own to see how well he remembered the rules. Of course, at the first hurdle he fell. I told Edward the rest of the afternoon was his and then sent him on his way. As he reached the door, I called out one last instruction, "Don't forget your rules, Pet."

I hoped this would remind him of the rule I had told him not two minutes ago which was that he had to tell me where he was going to be at all times. It appeared however, that Edward didn't understand my warning because he kept heading for the door. Just as he crossed the threshold, I stood and in my fiercest Domme voice called him back.

"Pet, come here now. I want you on your knees at my feet immediately."

He did so, the look on his face, one of puzzlement and disappointment.

"Pet, what did I just remind you of as you were walking out the door?"

"Not to forget my rules, Mistress."

"Yes. You have barely been in slave mode an hour and you are breaking rules left, right and centre." He looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"The first rule you broke was speaking without permission." I could see him open his mouth to complain, but I held my hand up to stop him. "Let me finish. I said I wouldn't punish you this weekend for talking without permission, but I also told that I would call you out on every mistake you make. When I said slave mode is a silent mode, I meant it. No 'Yes, no or thank you, Mistress.' If I ask you a question, you do not respond unless I say you may speak. Each 'you may speak' is a one time offer. Do you understand?"

I thought for a second he was going to respond, but he held his tongue. "Well done, Pet. I'll repeat my question. Do you understand? You may speak."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Okay, Pet, second rule you broke – what did I tell you as I was dismissing you?" I waited to see if he would answer, and when he didn't I continued. "You may speak."

"I don't know, Mistress." The dejection in his voice was almost enough to let his mistake slide. _Almost._

"Pet, I told you that you must tell me where you are at all times, yet you went to walk out of here without saying a word. Now where were you heading? You may speak."

"I was heading to the library, Mistress."

"Thank you for telling me. You may head off to do what you were planning to do. At the risk of repeating myself, _do not forget your rules! _Now you may leave." He stood quickly and headed for the door. Once I heard the door to the library bang, I headed downstairs.

My first stop was the kitchen. I put the bottle of water I'd had Edward retrieve back in the fridge before counting how many bottles were there so I could make sure Edward was staying hydrated. I had a feeling Edward would be avoiding drinking so he wouldn't have to go to the toilet so often. Little did he know how closely I would be watching. I also took the opportunity while I was down there to put the chicken and vegetable casserole we were having for dinner on to cook.

Once I was finished in the kitchen, I headed up to my room to do a little scene planning. I had some ideas of what I wanted to do with Edward that evening, but I needed to finalise them.

Half an hour later with the night's scene all planned, I headed to the library to see how Edward was doing. Much to my surprise when I got there, he was nowhere to be seen.

To say I was annoyed was an understatement. How many times was I going to have to tell him something before it sunk in?

I thought about just calling out for him to come to me, but I was curious what he had chosen to do without telling me, so I started searching the house.

When I finally found him, he was in his bathroom using the toilet of all things.

"What do you think you're doing?" He quickly finished what he was doing and then turned to look at me.

"Having a piss. What does it look like I'm doing?" It was the first time Edward had ever spoken to me with such attitude. I wanted to take him over my knee and spank it right out of him. However, it occurred to me just before I opened my mouth that we were in his room, and he could speak to me any way he wanted to.

"I understand we are in your room, and you are allowed to speak freely, but with respect. I will warn you, you are treading pretty close to the line, mister." I wasn't sure how he was going to react, but I needed him to understand that even though his room was casual mode all the time it didin't mean he could disrespect me.

"Sorry, Mistress," he said as he bowed his head.

I walked over to his bed and sat down, tapping the spot next to me for him to join me.

He did as I indicated. We both sat there in silence until I decided enough was enough.

"Edward, can you please explain to me why you weren't in the library when I went looking for you?"

"I needed to use the bathroom."

"And?"

"I came looking for you, but couldn't find you anywhere. I even knocked on your bedroom and the playroom doors. When the urge to use the toilet was becoming painful, I headed in here, figuring if it was casual mode in my room all the time then maybe I wasn't breaking a rule going to the toilet. That was when you found me."

"Thank you for being honest with me. I feel that this is my fault and I need to clear some things up for you. First, I would like to apologise for not hearing you when you knocked on my bedroom door. I was deep in thought. In the future, I will leave my bedroom door slightly ajar to indicate I am inside. You are still not allowed to enter my bedroom without an invitation, but if you believe me to be in my room, you can push the door open and call out 'Mistress, talk'. Hopefully the combination of the two things will alert me to your presence." Edward just nodded his head so I continued talking. "Second, I told you that your bedroom was a casual mode area, this however, does not include your bathroom."

The look of shock on Edward's face told me that the reality of his slavery was setting in. We sat in silence for a while, and I could see he was mulling something over. What I wouldn't have given to be able to read his mind…

He looked at me as if he had the intention to speak, so I remained quiet. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Nope."

He stood, told me he was heading back to the library and walked out of the room.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to pass relatively easily. Edward spent most of it in the library, only seeking me out once to tell me he was heading to his room. It concerned me a little that it had been a couple of hours and Edward had not asked me to use the toilet again. I headed to the kitchen to check on dinner; I also made a point of checking the count of water bottles in the fridge. As I suspected there was still the same number of bottles. If he didn't drink anything at dinner, I would definitely be having words with him about, once again, not following his rules.

I was just putting dinner on the table promptly at six o'clock when Edward walked in and presented himself to me. I was pleased to see at least some of the rules were being obeyed.

I let him kneel for a while before inviting him to join me at the dinner table. We ate dinner in silence and I watched him closely, noticing that he was barely eating any of his food and that he had only taken a few sips of his drink.

When I had finished my meal and Edward had barely eaten half of his, I knew I needed to address the issue.

"Edward?" I said. He looked up at me. "Is the food no good?" I saw him go to open his mouth, and then snap it shut. "You may speak."

"No, Mistress, the food is delicious."

"Well... you sure fooled me, Pet – you have barely eaten any. And you haven't had anything to drink, either. Care to explain why you suddenly have no appetite? You may speak."

Edward looked at me, his eyes almost imploring me not to make him say it, but I knew if we were to have a successful relationship we had to be able to talk about everything. When it appeared I wasn't going to let him off the hook, Edward finally spoke.

"I'm worried about eating and drinking too much and not making it to the toilet on time, or forgetting to ask for permission and getting punished."

"Edward, I'm aware that asking permission to use the toilet is a soft limit for you and if you really hate it that much, then I will amend the rules. But I did ask you to give it a try, and not eating or drinking properly to avoid having to use the toilet is not trying."

He looked defeated but he nodded his headed a silent promise to try. He quickly finished the remainder of his dinner then cleaned up the dinner dishes and joined me in the living room.

As he presented himself to me I could see the look of puzzlement on his face when he noticed the trivial pursuit game laid out on the coffee table.

"So, it take it you're wondering what we will be doing tonight?" I saw a slight nod of his head. "Well, we're going to play a little game. I'm sure you have played Trivial Pursuit before." Again he nodded his head. "Well, we're going to play a nice game of Trivial Pursuit. If I win, you will service me with your mouth. If you win I will service you with my mouth as you do the same to me. But this wont be any ordinary game. All of your rules still apply. That means you don't take your turn until I tell you to, you don't talk unless I have given you permission to and you will remain on your knees for the entirety of the game. Lastly, I will occasionally substitute whatever category question you are due with questions of my own pertaining to your rules as my sub. Do you have any questions before we start? You may speak."

"I only have one question, Mistress. May I ask you to grace me with the luxury of being able to kneel on a cushion?"

"I think I can agree to that," I replied as I passed him a cushion from the couch.

"You may roll first," I said, handing him the dice.

It was slow going at first. Edward had some problems remembering to wait for permission before having his turn, though I may have let him wait a little longer than necessary a couple of times just to test his patience. On the upside, he was finally learning to hold his tongue, not once speaking without permission.

As the game progressed, it was amazing to see just how much you could learn about someone from a simple game of trivial pursuit. Things like, he seemed to know next to nothing about movie or TV related questions, which told me that he obviously didn't watch TV. The other thing that was glaringly obvious was that he was extremely intelligent, except for the entertainment questions; there was barely a question in the other categories that he didn't get right. Luckily, for me he seemed to land on the entertainment questions quite often.

After two hours the game was almost reaching its conclusion and it was looking like Edward was going to win – he had all his pieces of pie, while I still had one to go. It took a couple of turns but eventually Edward landed on the centre hub, and knowing that I got to choose the question category I decided to ask him a D/s question.

"So, I have a Domme/sub question for you. I have three hard limits – what are they?"

Edward looked at me, silently asking permission to speak. "You may speak."

"Breath play, oils and branding, Mistress."

"Congratulations, Pet, you win." The corners of Edward's mouth lifted slightly, obviously proud of his efforts. "Please pack away the game then meet me in my bedroom for your reward."

When I got to my room, I stripped then sat on the end of my bed waiting. My Pet didn't leave me waiting long and when he presented himself, he was already hard.

"Mmmmm, Pet. Look at you, hard and ready to serve your mistress. On the bed, on your back, now."

Eagerly he did as I asked. I stood at the end of the bed looking at him lying there, wanting nothing more than to sit on his cock and ride him for all I was worth. However, that was not what I had planned, and truth be told, his mouth was almost as pleasurable as that gorgeous dick of his.

"So, Pet, from now until you go to bed, you are allowed to speak freely but respectfully. I want to hear you tonight – I want to know exactly how me sucking your cock is making you feel. I am going to straddle that pretty face of yours and you are going to fuck me with your mouth – if you stop for any reason I stop too. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress"

I crawled up on to the bed and positioned myself over Edward's face. Memories of the first time I let him fuck me with his mouth came flooding back. Before I could get too absorbed in my memories his mouth was on me and I instantly knew that this was going to be quick. God, he knew what to do with his tongue – if there was some sort of award for outstanding cunnilingus, he would get one for sure.

I placed my mouth over his straining member and used all my tricks: teeth, tongue, throat and fingers. I could tell that Edward did not intend to try to hold out tonight and in less than five minutes, I had him bucking with pleasure as streams of his come slid down my throat. My orgasm hit me not a minute later, causing an intense wave of pleasure to wash over my entire body.

When I had recovered the use of my body, I rolled off Edward. I instructed him that he had free use of his bathroom until morning and sent him to bed.

As I lay in my bed, desperately waiting for sleep to claim me, I couldn't stop thinking about how quickly things in my life had changed. In a little over a week, I had gone from being a lost little lamb that didn't know what to do with herself to being a lioness in charge of her pride. I knew I needed to talk to someone about what I was feeling, but I wasn't sure who that would be.

**PJBDDBN**

When I arrived at work on Monday, the first thing I did was call Rose. I had spent a good portion of Sunday pondering with whom I could talk. I knew that Rose was the logical choice – she had always been the one I would turn to when I needed guidance or reassurance. Every time I thought about it, I would come back to the fact that Edward was her brother-in-law, which made her not necessarily an impartial observer. In the end I decided she was the only choice – not only was she one of my few female friends, but she was literally the only one who knew about my past and extracurricular activities.

I picked up my cell and called Rose.

"Hey, chick," she said as she answered the phone.

"Hey," I replied. "You free for lunch?"

"You better believe it. I expected you to call me last week after the party."

"Yeah, sorry, I've kind of been busy."

"I like the sound of that. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"Ok, diner, say twelve thirty?"

"You're on, see you then."

"See ya."

I am just about to hang up the phone when she adds. "You better be ready to talk when you get there, because I want all the details." I cringe at the thought of telling her all then details, but if I knew Rose as well as I thought I did, she would get the information out of me one way or another.

I spent the rest of the morning in the filing room, trying to clear a backlog of correspondence that had been sitting on my desk. Every time I glanced at the clock, it seemed like barely another minute had passed.

By the time twelve arrived it seemed time had come to a complete stop. That and I felt like I was on the verge of a panic attack. I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to tell Rose about what was going on with Edward and me.

I heard my phone chime, and when I looked there was a text from Rose:

_Stop over thinking and get your panicky butt to the diner._

It seemed Rose knew me better than I thought. I let Edward know I was going to lunch, and then walked the two blocks to the diner. When I got there, Rose was waiting in a booth at the back and she started as soon as I had my butt in the chair.

"So?"

"Jesus, Rose. Can we at least order our food before you grill me?"

"Fine, but as soon as the food's on the table..." she trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence. I knew that the moment my plate was in front of me, she would want to know every single detail.

When the food arrived, I quickly took a huge bite, hoping to delay the inquisition for just a moment longer. My efforts, however, were wasted.

"So do you have a new sub?" Rose asked.

I just nodded my head, my mouth still too full of food to speak.

"Did you collar him yet?" she asked, her voice starting to sound a little disbelieving.

Once again, I just nodded my head.

"Jesus, Bella what are you thinking? He's not even properly trained. It's been barely a week since you met at the play party and you have already collared him?"

My shoulders slump – I knew she was right, but I also knew that there was something special about Edward.

"I know it's insane, Rose, but it just feels right. And you're right – he's not trained, but he is the most naturally submissive male I have ever come across." Memories of him serving me crossed my mind and I couldn't help but smile.

"Look at you grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Bella, please tell me you're not falling for him."

I looked at Rose, shocked at how quickly she had come to that conclusion, and probably even more shocked at the fact I was angry with her. What did she think was going to happen when she encouraged me to try Edward as my sub, even after she knew who he was?

"What did you expect, Rose? You've known I have had a crush on my boss for a few months now, and even after you discovered that my boss and your brother-in-law, my potential sub, were the same person, you still encouraged me to try with him. Did you really think putting me in a sexual situation with him wouldn't lead to my feelings for him deepening?"

"Honestly, no. I was hoping that it would show you what kind of an asshole he really is and you would get over him and move on. However, I can see that isn't the case."

Not sure what to say, I all of a sudden had an urge to flee.

Instantly Rose's hand was on mine, and the stern look she had on her face softened to a smile. "Stay?" I was puzzled at how she knew I wanted to leave, but did as she asked. "Bella, I know I am hard on you sometimes, but that is how you shine. I only questioned your feelings for Edward because I needed to see how serious you are. Edward is family and I protect them the same as I do my friends. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

The realisation set in that Rose was just testing me, wanting to know how serious I was. I relaxed and enjoyed the rest of my lunch, talking with Rose about how wonderful my weekend had been and how Edward had settled into his slave training relatively quickly. As I was headed back to work a question popped into my head that I was almost too afraid to ask myself: Why was Rose worried about Edward getting hurt?

* * *

A/N

As always thanks for reading please review and let me know what you thought.

The next chapter is written and started with my beta's my lovely pre-reader izzzyy how ever is currently on a well earned vacay for two weeks so there may be a little delay.

Don't forget as always teaser are posted on the blog http : / / plainjanebydaydommebynight . blogspot . com /

Ok so once again i am hosting a contest the Lady in RED Anonymous one-shot contest. There are 10 pictures of ladies in red pick one and write her story.

All the details as well as the pictures can be found on the blog. http : / / dommellasdungeon . blogspot . com /

Speaking of contests i have entries in two.

The Share your Inspiration Anon http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2580394 Voting closes 26th of Jan

And the Dirty BJH00R anon contest. http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2599487 Entries close 31st Jan

Both have some amazing stories, go read review and vote you won't regret it.

Lastly i am writing and out take of plain jane for the Fandoms Fight the Floods. details on how you can get the outtke as well as what other stories will be available can be found here. http : / / fandomsfightthefloods . blogspot . com / p /

Ok so i think thats all the notes from me until next chapter.

vbfb1

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13 So Far So Good

A/N

Wow yet another chapter and sooner than I thought.

Thanks to my wonderful beta's izzzyy and voluptuousvamp for helping to fix all my mistakes. If there are still mistakes they are totally mine.

Okay enjoy and i will have some notes for you at the bottom.

* * *

The alarm on my phone sounded to signal the start of another day. I realised that this afternoon I would go back to being Edward Cullen, CEO, instead of Mistress Izzy's pet. I was amazed to discover just how depressing that thought was to me.

As I had done the previous day, I headed down to make breakfast. I used my phone before heading to the kitchen to ring Carmen and find out how to make scrambled eggs. Shocked at how simple it was, I managed to make a rather good breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, even if I did say so myself.

When we finished breakfast, Mistress sent me to clean the dishes, but not before asking me to hand my phone over. I don't think I had realised just how much my phone had become a part of me until I had to part with it.

The rest of the morning was spent doing what seemed to be completely random tasks. When I thought about it in more depth, I realised however that Mistress was training me. Sending me to find a book, or get her something to eat and drink. We even played what could be equated to a game of hide and go seek. With each task she sent me on, I noticed just how natural being in slave mode was starting to feel. I hadn't once forgotten to present myself and only spoke once without permission; I was even getting use to having to ask permission to go to the toilet, and it wasn't as horrific a prospect as I had once thought.

It was almost lunch time before I knew it, and Mistress sent me off to make our meal. Once again I just made sandwiches. I knew I was going to have to do something about expanding my repertoire.

Lunch was again a quiet affair and as we were finishing up, Mistress handed me my phone and told me I had one hour of free time which I could spend in either the library or my room. Afterwards I was to meet her in the living room.

I informed Mistress that I would head to the library after I had done the lunch dishes.

When I got the library and looked at my phone, I was surprised to see I had seven missed calls. As I looked at the list, there was one from Mum, one from my sister Alice and the biggest shock was the five from Emmett. While contemplating who to call back, my phone beeped to tell me that there was voice mail as well. The first two messages were both from Emmett, wondering where I was and why I wasn't at home. I pondered how he knew I wasn't at home, but I suspected he would tell me when I finally called him back. The next message was from my mother, letting me know that they were fine and to call her back when I could. The last message was from Alice, telling me to ring Emmett so he would stop bugging her about why I wasn't answering the phone. I had a chuckle at that one, and then figured my first call should be to Emmett.

As I was about to call Emmett, it suddenly occurred to me that I was naked. It hadn't really bothered me all morning, but now that I was going to be on the phone to my brother, it suddenly seemed wrong. I mean I knew he couldn't see me through the phone, but I just didn't think I was in the right frame of mind to talk to Emmett. Instead I sent him a quick text and let him know I was staying at a friend's and would call him when I got home that afternoon.

After sending quick texts to both Alice and Mum, I grabbed a book and read for the rest of the hour.

Exactly an hour after Mistress had dismissed me I presented myself to her in the living room.

"Excellent, pet, exactly an hour. Your promptness pleases me greatly."

My stomach did what felt like a back flip at hearing that I had pleased Mistress.

"Pet, I want you to go up to your room and get dressed in what you plan on wearing home today then return to me. From the time you are dressed until you leave you will be in casual mode."

I stood, told Mistress I was heading for my room and then booked it up the stairs.

When I looked at the time on my phone I couldn't believe that it was almost two o'clock and that my weekend with Mistress would be over in a little more than an hour.

As I put my clothes on, it felt weird, after almost twenty-four hours naked, to have material against my skin. While I was in my room I took a few minutes to pack up the few toiletries and other items I had brought with me.

When I returned to the living room, Bella was sitting on the couch waiting. She walked over to me, put her hands around my neck to remove my play collar and thanked me for serving her for the weekend. She then returned to the couch and asked me to join her. I had not expected the sense of loss I felt after she had removed my collar. I couldn't believe that after only a week I was already finding that I felt like I didn't want our time together to end.

"So, Edward as this has been our first full weekend together. I'd like us to have a chat about what we did and didn't like. It will help me with planning future scenes and it will help you with knowing what to expect. So I guess my first question is what didn't you like?"

I thought hard about everything we had done and the first thing that came to mind was that there wasn't anything I didn't really enjoy. However, I knew that wouldn't be very helpful, so I thought a little harder and a few things came to mind.

I didn't know how long I had been silent but once I had all my thoughts sorted, I told Mistress exactly what I felt. "Okay, so as you can probably tell I had to think hard about everything we did, and the main reason is because in general everything we did was pretty great. That being said, when I thought a little harder I realised there was a few things I didn't particularly like. The thing that stood out the most was the sleeping on the floor, or should I say _trying_ to sleep on the floor. I think maybe I got about half an hour's sleep before you woke me up. The thing is, given the choice again, however, I would probably choose the same because what came after was absolutely amazing."

Bella giggled and I looked at her with a scowl on my face, not sure what she found funny.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that's not the first time I have heard a sub complain about the bad then say that they would do it all again because the good outweighs the bad. I guess that is part of the whole point of submitting. You put your trust in the hand of your Mistress and trust that she will always do what is best for you."

I thought about what Bella had said and she was right.

"So the second thing I didn't really like was having permission to come whenever I wanted to. I know that probably sounds strange, but it felt a little like putting the control in my hands and I didn't like it as much as I thought I would. I like having to beg for my orgasm; it makes the whole feeling of you being in control just that much better."

Bella looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. "Edward, that isn't a bad thing. It actually is a really good thing and shows me just how much of a natural submissive you are. If anything came out of this weekend for me it is that. I've never seen a new sub that is as naturally submissive as you are. That is something to be very proud of, Edward, and I look forward to exploring your submission in much greater details in the coming weekends."

I couldn't help the giant smile that appeared on my face from the joy of knowing that Mistress thought I was a natural submissive.

"Mistress, the last thing I wanted to talk about was my control. I know I have better than average control over my orgasms and I do enjoy when you test my control. I'm not sure, however, that I would want to go as long as I did Friday night on a regular basis. As satisfying as my climax was in the end, I would like to explore more methods of getting me off that might make it happen a lot quicker because I can't hold on. Does that make sense?" I looked at Bella, hoping she understood what I was trying to say.

"I think I understand, and I do have some ideas along that line so you will just have to wait and see what I have in store for you." She then winked at me and my traitorous cock decided that was the moment he was going to stand up and say hello.

We talked a little while longer, mainly about the things we really enjoyed and it appeared we were on the same page when it came to that.

Sadly the weekend was over and it was time for me to go back to normal, whatever that was.

When I arrived home the first thing I did was go and have a nice relaxing shower. It helped me get out of the sub mind frame. Once I was suitably relaxed, I figured there was no point putting it off any longer and grabbed my phone to call Emmett.

"Dude, where the hell have you been?" Emmett said as he answered the phone.

"Hello, to you too," I replied.

"Sorry, bro. Guess I'm just not used to you not answering your phone."

I knew what he meant; vary rarely did I ever let calls go unanswered. "Well, maybe I'm turning over a new leaf," I said, "so better get used to it." He just chuckled at me.

"So, you up for a beer tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I could go a beer or two."

"Cool, bro, see you at the usual place say seven?"

"Yep, seven's good with me. See you then."

With that I hung up the phone. I looked at the clock and noticed that I had a couple of hours left before I had to head out, so I decided to have a quick nap.

**PJB DDBN**

At precisely two minutes past seven. I walked into Aro's Bar and Grill. Emmett and I had been meeting at Aro's for steak and beer for years now.

I looked around and found Emmett in a booth at the back with two beers already on the table.

I'd barely gotten my beer to my mouth before Em started in on me.

"So, where were you this weekend? And don't give me that bullshit line about friends."

"I was with a friend of sorts." Emmett just gave me a look that said he was just going to annoy the crap out of me until I fessed up. "Fine. I had my first weekend with Mistress Izzy."

Emmett's eyes lit up. "Fuckin 'ay. I take it things are going well between the two of you?"

"As well as can be expected this early in the game." I knew that wouldn't satisfy him, but if he wanted the juicy stuff he was going to have to work for it.

"Come on dude, really, that's all you're going to give me? You've been telling me about the chicks you've been fucking for years. Don't get all shy on me now."

He was right; I was usually fairly forthcoming with details about the women I had been with. Something in the back of my mind, however, told me it was different with Bella, and I just didn't feel that it was right to tell Emmett too much about what went on between us.

"Fine, Friday night was the best sexual experience of my life, bar none." There was a little glint in his eyes that said don't stop there. "Okay, fine. I orgasmed so hard I passed out."

"Aww dude, welcome to the club man. So, what did she do to you to make that happen?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean nope?"

"Exactly what I said, nope. I am not going to tell you all the intricate details," I replied, pretty sure Bella would be extremely unhappy with me if I did that.

Emmett was pouting like a kid who had lost his favourite toy. "Come on man, help a married man out. You gotta give me something?"

"Don't give me that shit about being a married man. I suspect you get more sex than most married men dream about."

"Fine, my sex life isn't lacking, but really dude, why won't you share? It never bothered you before."

"Yeah, well, it bothers me now." I took a sip of my beer, waiting to see what he was going to ask me next. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Holy fuck. Is that what I think it is?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"Man, did she collar you?"

Yep, it was what I thought. "Yeah, she did it Friday night before we started."

"Motherfucker." Emmett looked pissed.

"What is your problem?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Rosie and I made a bet about how soon it would be before Bella collared you. And, well, I lost."

I knew I was probably going to regret it, but I asked my next question. "And what exactly were the terms of the bet?"

"Rosie bet that Bella would collar you before you even started your first weekend together and I thought it would be after."

"And what were the stakes?"

"If I won, Rose would be my slave for a week, and if she won I would be hers."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad. Bella had me in slave mode most of Saturday and Sunday. It wasn't as bad as it sounded like it was going to be."

"Man, it's not going to be all fun and games unfortunately. The last time I lost a bet, she gave the house staff the day off and made _me_ do all their chores."

My mind drifted back to having to clean the play room and I suddenly felt badly for Emmett, knowing that the reason they had house staff was that neither he nor Rose liked to clean.

"Well, it could be worse," I said though not really having an example of something worse.

"How could it be worse?"

"You're right, it probably can't. But think on the bright side, at least you won't have to go to work for a week."

"Fuck man, that ain't a bright side. It just means I'll have twice as much work to do when I get back."

"Okay, fine, you win. It all sucks ass."

At that we both broke out laughing. We sat quietly for a while just sipping our beers.

Emmett broke the silence. "Man, you've changed."

I looked at Emmett completely confused about the turn the conversation had taken. "What do you mean _I've changed_?"

"Exactly what I said – you've changed. The brother I used to know would've happily told me every single detail of his latest sexual exploit and not thought twice about it. I can see it in your eyes. You have absolutely no intention of telling me about your encounters with Bella."

"You're right – I don't." I thought hard about why I didn't want Emmett knowing about me and Bella and the only thing my mind could come up with was that she was _different_.

**PJBDDBN**

I thought a lot over the following weeks about what Emmett had said. Bella had been my secretary for a year, and I knew my opinion of her had changed, I just wasn't sure why. Bella had always been pleasant to look at and she was great to work with, but never once had I had inappropriate thoughts about her. Since we entered into our agreement, however, I found myself constantly thinking about us together and I don't just mean her as my Mistress. I found myself sneaking glances at her whenever I could. Whenever she came into my office my head was filled with images of bending her over my desk and fucking her senseless, which usually led to me sporting a giant hard-on that I couldn't do anything about. Of course my thoughts of Bella weren't all sexual. More recently I had started fantasising about cuddling on the couch, watching a movie or taking her out for a candlelight dinner.

I didn't know when or how my feelings had changed, but I knew they had, although I wasn't really sure what they had changed into. The only thing I knew for sure was that Bella was no longer just my secretary or Mistress.

**PJBDDBN**

I couldn't believe it had been a month since Mistress had taken me on as her sub. It felt like Mistress and I had been playing for a lot longer. She knew every one of my buttons to push and frequently had me begging for release. Of course, I knew how to push a few of her buttons, too. Not to toot my own horn, but when required I could get Mistress off with my tongue in under a minute.

If someone had told me a few months ago that I was going to enter into a Domme/sub relationship with my secretary of all people and that I was going to be happier than I had ever been, I would have said they were nuts. Turned out, however, that I would have been wrong.

That month had been the best of my adult life, hands down. When Emmett first mentioned BDSM to me I thought maybe I might be able to have some slightly more gratifying sex. What I found in Bella was so much more.

Yeah, the sexual exploration was fantastic, but nothing compared to the joy I felt at serving my Mistress. I never thought something as simple as the smile on her face when she enjoyed the breakfast I made her would make me feel so much satisfaction and pride.

In the month I had been with Mistress Izzy I had so many new sexual experiences. My favourite had been my education in anal.

If someone had told me six months ago that I would willing bend over and let a woman fuck me up the ass with a dildo, I would have told them they were nuts. But that's what I did, and I loved it.

I remembered vividly the first time mistress fucked me for real. It was a Wednesday session and we had been working up to it since our first weekend together.

The session started as usual, Mistress inspecting me to make sure that I was clean shaven. She then bent me over the whipping bench.

"_Wow Eddie, you look so fuckable all spread out for me." I felt her naked body pressed up against me. The skin on skin contact felt so fucking good and I was aching for her to wrap her hands around my cock. Slowly, she ran her hands over my butt cheeks, caressing them almost reverently. I felt her trace a single finger over my puckered hole. "So tell me, Eddie, you up for a little anal tonight. You may respond?"_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_Would you like me to fuck you here?"_

"_Yes, Mistress. Very much so."_

_I felt her heat disappear. After rustling around in the drawers for a few minutes, I felt her return. _

"_So, Eddie, do you fantasise about having your ass filled?" she asked, all the while rubbing one of her hands back and forth over my hole; the sensation was unbelievable. _

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_What do you fantasise about?"_

"_I fantasise about you, Mistress, fucking me with a strap-on." My desire to have her fuck me had only gotten stronger over the weeks. She had been slowly preparing me for a proper fucking. She had been increasing the size of the butt plugs for a few sessions, but never once had she shown me how big they were. All I knew was they felt fantastic, especially the vibrating ones._

_I felt something cold and wet drizzled over my entrance, and then a couple of her fingers started massaging me there. _

"_Does that feel good, Eddie?"_

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_Do you know what feels even better?"_

"_No, Mistress."_

"_This does," she said as I felt her penetrate me with what felt like a couple of fingers. It stung a little as she buried her finger up to her knuckle in my ass, but the sting soon subsided and the pleasure took over. She moved her finger in and out, slowly at first, picking up more speed as she went. I never realised how fucking good this could feel; yeah, it had felt good when I had tried it on myself a couple of times, but the reality of being fucked there by my Mistress was just overwhelming, the pleasure causing my whole body to tingle. I may have even moaned a little. _

"_Do you like that, Eddie? Do you like me fucking you with my fingers? Do you want more?"_

"_Yes, Mistress, please, more; it feels so fucking good." I wanted to buck my hips back, but I just wasn't able to move. I wanted to beg for more; I wanted it harder, but all I could do was whimper in pleasure._

"_Who's my little anal slut? I think you like having your ass fucked, don't you, Eddie?"_

"_Oh, God yes, Mistress."_

"_Well, I have a little present for you; something I know you're totally going to love."_

_Mistress removed her fingers from my ass and I soon felt something cold and hard pressed against my entrance. Slowly, she inserted whatever it was into me. It was bigger than her fingers, but tapered so the more she inserted, the wider it got and the tighter it felt. Once it was seated completely in my ass, I felt her heat disappear again. I was lying there trying to calm myself down because I was on the verge or orgasming and I wasn't even being touched. I thought I had gotten myself under control, all of a sudden what was in my ass started to vibrate._

"_AAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I cried out in ecstasy._

"_Ooo. I think my Eddie boy likes that." As quickly as it had started, it stopped. I lay panting, on the verge of an almighty explosion._

"_So, are you ready to come yet?" Little did she know exactly how ready I was. I think even the slightest touch would have had me coming._

"_Yes, Mistress."_

"_Well, you're not going to, not yet. Not until my cock is buried deep in that pretty little ass of yours."_

_Every word out of Mistresses mouth just made me want to come all that much quicker. I felt her take the plug out and then it was just quiet. For what seemed like forever I just lay there bent over the whipping bench, waiting for my Mistress to fuck me. The anticipation of what was coming, what was finally about to happen, was doing nothing to help me get my arousal under control._

_I was just starting to think that Mistress might have left the room when I suddenly felt something resting against my entrance._

"_You ready, Eddie? What colour are you?"_

"_Yes, Mistress, and green, Mistress, very fucking green." I felt her slap my ass and then warn me about my language. I knew it was coming, but I didn't regret it._

_Ever so slowly Mistress pushed inside me every agonising inch of her dildo, bringing me closer to the tidal wave of pleasure that was threatening to wash over me._

_What felt like ages later, Mistress was all the way in, and somewhere in that back of my mind I noted that all I could feel was skin up against my ass. I wondered why I couldn't feel the harness at all._

_Cautiously, Mistress started thrusting in and out of me, every plunge of her cock causing me to almost lose control._

"_Please may I come, Mistress?" I begged, not wanting the pleasure to end but needing my release just as much._

"_Not yet," she replied._

_I started counting down from a thousand like Mistress had taught me. She was right when she had said counting bigger numbers backwards takes more concentration than starting counting from one._

_I only managed to count about ten numbers before I felt my orgasm starting to overwhelm me again. "Please, Mistress, may your slut come?"_

"_Almost, Eddie, so close." When I paid more attention I could actually hear just how close she was._

"_Please…your slut… come… bad." I was so close I had pretty much lost the ability to speak._

_Just when I had thought I was going to lose control and come without permission, Mistress screamed, "Come now, slut!"_

_With a roar I let go and finally let the tidal wave of ecstasy wash over me._

A knock on my office door brought me out of my memories.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Bella walked in with a pile of paper work she popped on my desk, and then she turned and walked out. I watched her go then looked at the piles of papers she had given me.

On top was a sticky note from my Mistress.

**Pet, I'm leaving for the day.**

**See you in the usual place at 6pm**

**Can't wait to show you off this weekend.**

The hard-on that I had from my memories was now infinitely harder. I couldn't wait for Mistress to show me off either. We were going to our first play party _together_.

* * *

Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought.

Ok on with all my notes.

Firstly Submission are open until the 15th of Feb for the Lady in RED Contest, so you still have time to write your entries. http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u /2523629/

Next i have written a collab with sydneytwilightmum for the For Love of Women Contest there are 24 amazing entries http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u /2626072/ go check them out. Voting is currently open until the 21st of Feb

Laslty i have an entry in the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. If you like a Jasper who know how to get you all wound up with just his words. Go check out these stories they are fabulous. http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u /2651284/

ok thats all from me. The next chapter may take a little longer than usual because i have some charity one shots that i need to write but i promise i will get it to you as soon as i can.

vbfb1


	14. Chapter 14 Partying is half the fun

A/N

Ok so I know it has been almost two months since my last post. All i can say is i'm so sorry. Between the charity o/s and a couple of other stories i have had a bit of writers block when it comes to this story but i have my mojo back and i hope it doesn't take two months for the next chapter.

ok so with out further ado here is the chap. There will be a bit of a note at the bottom.

vbfb1

* * *

A feeling of excitement washed over me as I left the office. That night I was taking Edward to our first play party, and I couldn't wait to see all the jealous looks I was going to get when everyone realised he was mine. I suspected there would be quite a fuss and probably even a few offers to take him off my hands. They could all keep on wishing though – Edward was mine.

I couldn't believe that Edward and I had been together in a D/s capacity for over a month. In the two years I had been with Jake, I didn't think I had ever enjoyed one thing we did as much as I enjoyed every single thing I had done with Edward.

When I arrived home I set about preparing for the evening. I laid out the outfits that both Edward and I would be wearing. I had chosen leather for both, and I couldn't wait to see what I had bought on him. Then I headed into the shower to clean up and shave where appropriate. As I was shaving under my arms, my mind drifted back to the night Edward let me shave him.

_I told Edward as he departed on the Wednesday that he was not to shave again until I told him so. I knew that his hair grew relatively quickly, considering he always had a definite five o'clock shadow as he left the office. It never escaped my attention because that little bit of scruff he had at the end of the day was sexy as fuck._

_I had always wanted to try shaving Jake but his hair grew so slowly that he rarely had to shave more than once a week. This meant that it took far too long to grow the amount of hair that is required, so I just never bothered with it._

_Edward, however, was a completely different kettle of fish, and I couldn't wait till Friday night when I could shave him._

_I hoped if shaving his face went well that in the future he would let me do his genitals as well._

_Listening to Edward explain to pretty much every one who saw him that he was trying something new when they asked about his lack of shaving was both amusing and arousing. I loved that Edward was so willing to go through the ridicule of the people he worked with just to serve me._

_Friday night arrived and I had everything set up in the playroom. I had a chair for him to sit in which I had pointed one of the spot lights towards, and next to it I had a table which had a giant basin on it that I would fill with warm water. Then lying next to the basin on a towel were the implements I would need._

_Edward arrived promptly at six o'clock, same as always. Normally, I would keep an ear out and once I knew he was in the playroom then I would join him. Tonight however, I was waiting in the playroom, I wanted to see the expression on his face as he walked in and he didn't disappoint._

_As he opened the play room door his expression was of shock and then it morphed to curiosity and lastly joy. I was extremely happy about the last expression because had I seen anything other than a happy emotion, I may have been a little hesitant to go through with it._

_Edward started to undress, which was customary for any time in the playroom, but I quickly stopped him, advising that for now I only wanted him naked from the waist up. I also asked him to sit in the chair and put his hands behind his back._

_He quickly moved into position and once he seemed relatively comfortable I cuffed his wrists and then fastened them to the chair. I went and grabbed the kettle I had boiled about 20 minutes prior and filled up the basin._

_Once everything was ready, I stood in front of him and explained what was going to happen._

"_So, Eddie, I suspect you may have figured out by now why I asked you not to shave. Just so we're clear, however, I will explain." Picking up the straight razor I said, "Tonight, I will be shaving you. The normal safe words apply. Do you have any questions?"_

_Edward shook his head, letting me know that I could proceed._

_I took off all my clothes and then straddled his lap. Edward eyes went wide with wonder; it was good to see I could catch him off guard every now and then. I also didn't see the need of depriving myself of a little fun. I knew as I moved around my breasts where more than likely to brush up against his chest and having my pussy spread open would allow the smell of my arousal to waft around. Who knew? I might even grind myself against him occasionally._

_I grabbed the shaving cream and then proceed to lather up his face and neck. Once I had the hair sufficiently covered I quickly rinsed my hands in the warm water and then grabbed the razor._

_I had to admit the feeling of control I had over Edward in that moment was intoxicating. Knowing that he was putting his entire trust in me not to cut him was the ultimate power trip._

_Slowly and gently, I started on his left, running the blade down towards his chin. To my surprise Edward remained completely still – not a single solitary flinch. I could hear the bristles giving way, yielding to me, allowing me to remove them from Edwards face._

_I rinsed the blade and continued shaving him. Over and over I repeated the process until I had all the hair removed from his face. I then asked him to tilt his head back so I could get better access to his neck. _

_Edward's eyes bore into mine intently with a combination of lust and something that looked like reverence swirling around._

_I was just about to start on his neck when I discovered just how hard Edward was. I was tempted to say fuck the rest of his hair and just undo his zip and ride him until we both had reached our climaxes. That, however, wasn't part of the plan, and I needed to stick to the plan._

_I had suspected that having this level of power over Edward would be extremely erotic, but I never realised just how much. I could feel just how wet I was without out even having to check. I was aching for what only he could provide me._

_I finished shaving Edward, and once he was all cleaned up, I decided bugger the plan and it was time to just ride him like I wanted to._

_It was the most intimate we had ever been. My hands were around his neck and our faces so close together that it would be so easy to kiss him. However, I didn't want our first kiss to be as Domme and sub. If he and I were going to kiss I wanted it to be as Edward and Bella._

A knock at my bedroom door brought me out of my memories. "Enter," I said.

The door opened and as I suspected, Edward entered and presented himself to me. As we had previously discussed, Edward was going to spend the play party in slave mode. He had taken to slave mode and only the previous week had asked if he could spend his weekends in slave mode all the time. I had told him I would consider it. I wasn't sure that my libido could handle having Edward completely naked all weekend, every weekend. I had already started masturbating again on a regular basis to try and relieve the constant ache between my legs. I was likely to end up with a repetitive strain injury if I wasn't careful. The idea did have an appeal, though, as he was a stunning specimen to look at.

I sent Edward to the bathroom to clean up and when he came back I showed him the outfit I had picked out for him. He was wearing a specially designed pair of leather chaps which had a detachable crotch piece. This meant that he could be covered up as we made our way to the party, and then I could remove the crotch once we got there, and I could show all the other Domme's just how lucky I was. On the top I just had him wearing a plain white tee and a pair of black combat boots on his feet.

Edward looked at me strangely then quietly got dressed. I couldn't help but stand there and watch him, as sexy as he looked naked; watching the way his muscles moved as he got dressed was equally as sexy. Once he had the whole outfit on I was pretty pleased with my choices.

I sent him down to the living room to wait for me while I got dressed. I had kept my outfit a secret, hoping to blow Edwards mind just a little when he saw it for the first time. I was wearing a sleeveless black vinyl mini dress with fishnets and heels.

I headed downstairs to get Edward and then be on our way. As I walked into the living room, the look on Edward's face was exactly what I had been hoping for.

"Shut your mouth, pet," I said, trying to stifle my glee. "You ready to leave?" As the good pet that he had become Edward said nothing. "You may speak."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Get up and grab your keys – you're my chauffeur tonight."

Edward did as I asked in his normal efficient manner. I followed him out to the car, grabbing my coat as I went. Trailing behind him gave me the chance to admire just how gorgeous his ass looked in the pants, however, I was just as eager to see it hanging out of his pants.

As we drove to the party, I undid the flap on the front of Edwards trousers and slowly but firmly coaxed his manhood too life. I could see that he was having a hard time concentrating on his driving, but I wasn't going to let him off that easy. When we got to a set of traffic lights I leaned over and wrapped my lips around his rock hard cock. The groan he let out had my girly bits standing up and begging for attention. As we started to move again I went back to using my hand. As erotic as road head sounded, I really didn't want to have an accident.

"Edward, before we get there, a few last minute reminders. You're in slave mode tonight and all standard rules apply. Also, you are not to look at or speak to any other Doms or Dommes without my permission. You may, however, converse freely with subs. Lastly, you are not to come tonight while at the party at all, do you understand? You may speak."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied.

I had just finished explaining all the rules as we pulled into the parking lot. Being the good chauffeur I expected, Edward hopped out of the car then came around to my side to help me out, his gorgeous dick still on display.

"You may tuck yourself back in," I said

We headed into the party. I gave the invite only security password we had been given to the doorman, and then headed to the coat check. As I checked my coat in, I also got Edward to remove the crotch piece from his pants, and I put it in the pocket of my jacket. I couldn't help but admire how gorgeous pet looked in his now crotchless chaps, his beautiful erection standing proud and tall. I was tempted to place my hand around it and use it like a lead to guide him around. However, I realised that would hide his magnificent member from view and I wanted to be able to see the look of envy from the other Dommes when they saw just how big my favourite toy was. I walked proudly into the party, Edward in his proper place behind me.

I slowly made my way around the room, stopping to say hello to a few of the Doms and Dommes I knew. In every instance Edward behaved in an exemplary manner usually only seen from seasoned subs.

After about an hour I finally spotted Rose and made a beeline towards her.

"Mistress, Rose," I said, as I walked up beside her.

Rose turned around. "Mistress Izzy, so good to see you."

"Likewise," I replied. "Where's that mischievous sub of yours tonight?"

Rose pointed over to a corner where Emmett was kneeling with a group of other subs including Jake.

I sent Edward over to the other subs with strict instructions to be back in time for the cock and ball torture demo.

"So?" Rose asked.

"So, what?" I asked in return.

"Well, it's been a month now. How are things with you and your new sub?"

"Excellent," I replied.

"Good to hear, and how are things at work?" she questioned.

"Good, same as always," I said, knowing that the questions were only going to get worse.

"So, there's no problems keeping work and play separate?" she inquired.

"Not at the moment."

"What do mean by 'Not at the moment?'"

I could have kicked myself because of my big mouth. "Nothing," I said, "I just meant that at the moment there aren't any problems, but that doesn't mean there might not be in the future." I hoped that my explanation would appease her.

In reality the reason why I had said 'not at the moment' was because I was finding it increasingly hard to keep my feelings towards Edward to myself. It had even started to feel like Edward may have reciprocated those feelings, but I knew that was ludicrous.

I could see Rose thinking about what to ask me next. Thankfully, I was saved by Edward's return and the announcement that the CBT demo would be starting in five minutes.

I led Edward over to the seated area in front of the demo stage. Sitting down in one of the soft leather club lounges, I indicated for Edward to kneel next to me on the floor. As was customary with the position, Edward rested his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. I swore sometimes I could hear him purring as I did it. He had such soft, beautiful hair. I hoped one day I could run my hands through his hair as he kissed me.

My meandering mind was brought back to the here and now by the start of the demo. CBT was one of the things I had always wanted to try with Jake, but had never had the confidence to. I was always worried I might hurt him, or worse – do permanent damage. For some reason, though, I wasn't concerned about hurting Edward. It was like somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't really hurt him, even if I tried.

The demo lasted about half an hour and they took us through various different methods of torturing the cock and balls. Of particular interest to me was the use of feet and high heels. It hadn't escaped my notice that Edward has a thing for high heels, and I suspected he would love me using a sexy pair of stilettos to torture him.

After the demo finished, Edward and I moved around basically just people watching. I had to say I was really just looking for a nice quite corner where I could get Edward to relieve some of the pent up tension I was feeling.

Eventually I found a corner that was empty, and I sat down in the club lounge, ordering Edward to kneel between my legs facing me.

"Now, Pet I am giving you ten minutes and I want at least two orgasms. Understand?"

Edward nodded his head and then I spread my legs and slid down in my seat a little to give him access. I quickly made note of the time.

He set to work licking and sucking my clit. I'd had him give me head so many times now that he had pretty much become an expert at it. It took him about two minutes before he had me writhing in ecstasy from my first orgasm.

I had barely come down from my first climax when I felt my second building. This time Edward used his fingers as well as his very talented mouth.

Barely five minutes had passed when the second wave of pleasure washed over me. I looked down at Edward with pride in my eyes. He was an amazing sub and knew exactly which buttons to push to have me screaming in elation. As I recovered from my second release, I had a rare moment of clarity when I realised we had gathered a few onlookers.

Edward, however, was oblivious as he concentrated on his task. As he brought me to climax for the third time in ten minutes I felt a sudden wave of uneasiness wash over me.

I called time and straightened myself up then quickly had a look at the people in the crowd.

I had learnt my lesson long ago to pay attention to my senses and right then the hairs standing up on the back of my neck where telling me something bad was about to happen.

I told Edward to rise and started making my way through the crowd looking for Rose. I had barely gotten a few steps forward when I heard a voice behind me.

"Well, hello, Isabella."

My blood went cold in instant recognition of that voice. _James_

"Long time no see," he said. "How has my little flower been?"

By the time he had finished speaking, he had moved around to in front of me. I grabbed Edward's hand, hoping that he would understand that something was wrong.

"I've been fine, James. How about you?"

"Oh, can't complain," he replied rather nonchalantly.

I felt Edward's hand slip from mine and a brief look over my shoulder revealed that he was no longer standing beside me. I hoped that he had understood that I needed him to go get help.

I started to freak out a little, realising that it was now me and James and that to onlookers it was probably nothing more than a discussion between two people. However, I knew better. This was James trying to tell me he still had control over my life.

"How was prison?" I enquired hoping to keep him talking long enough for Edward to come back.

"Better than I thought it would be," he chuckled. "Being locked up with thieves and murders teaches you all sorts of things."

I wanted to run away so badly, but I knew it wouldn't do any good – he wanted me to know he was here and he obviously had a plan of some sort.

Thankfully, I caught sight of Rose out of the corner of my eye and I knew I was saved.

James, somehow knowing his time was up, said, "Nice to see you again. Hopefully it won't be so long in between next time." And with that, he was gone.

Edward grabbed my hand and with that I felt all the strength drain from my body as I collapsed into him.

"Who was that?" asked Rose.

"James," I managed to whisper.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you thought.

For those of you who are interested there are some pics to accompnay this chapter on the blog.

http : / plainjanebydaydommebynight . blogspot . com/

Don't forget i also post teasers for the next chapter on the blog.

For those that donated for the Fandom for the Floods you may have noticed that i did a Jake/Leah outtake that i will be posting as soon as I am allowed.

Also those of you who are interested. I have been asked to contribute to the http : / thetwinklings . blogspot . com Fuck Me Friday and i will be writing a Rosalie/Emmett outtake called 'The Bet'.

Ok thats it from me until next time happy reading

vbfb1

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15 Past to Present

Yeah it's me again I haven't abandoned this story I have just been super busy. I promise i wont leave this story unfinished. And starting this chapter we are going to get into the good stuff :)

Thanks to me beta voluptuosvamp for helping fix my terrible punctuation.

Enjoy

* * *

When Bella broke protocol and grabbed my hand I knew something was wrong. I slipped away quietly, and the moment I knew I was out of eye sight I broke into a run.

I quickly located Emmett and asked him where Rose was. He advised me that she was upstairs watching a scene. Something in my eyes must have told him it was important, and he quickly led me to where Rose was.

Not caring how much trouble I would get in, I tapped Rose on the shoulder and whispered in her ear that Bella was in trouble and I needed her to come with me.

Rose didn't hesitate. She and Emmett followed as I led the way to where I last saw Bella.

Just as we got into eyesight of Bella, the guy who she was talking to walked away. Finally reaching Bella, I grabbed her hand and she practically collapsed into my arms.

"Who was that?" Rose asked Bella.

"James," she said in a whisper before passing out in my arms.

"Holy Fuck," Rose said. "Emmett, quick follow him. We need to find out how the fuck he got in here."

Emmett took off towards the entrance while I picked Bella up into my arms.

"Who's James?" I asked Rose.

She looked at me with a strange look on her face. "I can't tell you; you need to hear it from her. Just take her home."

Itching to know who James was but knowing that Rose was right, there was no point us being at the party anymore, I headed for the car. Holding Bella tightly to my chest, I made a quick stop at the coat check and had them pass me just the car keys and my phone.

It was only once I got Bella in the car that I realised that I was still in just my chaps and nothing else. I didn't really care how many people saw my junk, though; my only concern was getting Bella home safe and sound.

Just as we were pulling out of the parking lot, Bella stirred beside me.

"Where are we going?" she asked groggily.

"I'm taking you home, Mistress."

Bella chuckled. "I think under the circumstances, Edward, it is safe to say that we are in casual mode. Please call me Bella."

"No worries."

The rest of the trip back to Bella's house was in silence. I was dying to ask who James was, but I didn't think it was my place.

When we pulled up in the driveway, I suddenly felt shy realising I was going to have to walk semi-naked to the front door. Even though it was dark and the chances of someone seeing me were fairly miniscule, I still waited until Bella had the door open before getting out of the car.

Once inside Bella turned to me and told me to go and get dressed and then meet her in the library.

Fifteen minutes later, I walked in to the library to see Bella curled up on one end of the couch wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I had never seen her dressed so casually. She looked up at me and the look of misery on her face made my chest ache.

"I guess you probably have questions about what happened tonight," she stated.

I just shrugged my shoulders, trying to be non-committal. She was right; I did have a tonne of questions, but I only wanted the answers she was willing to give me.

She patted the couch next to her, indicating for me to sit. After a few minutes of silence she started talking.

"Only a couple of people know what I'm about to tell you. This story is not something I normally share, but after tonight I feel it is only fair that you know, especially if you are going to remain my sub. It will be hard for me to get through some of it, but please don't interrupt me."

She looked at me with a pleading look on her face, practically begging me to understand. I just nodded my head in acquiescence and so the story began.

"When I was nineteen, I started dating James. Things were nice at first. He seemed like a perfect gentleman, always doing little things like bringing me flowers or buying me gifts to make me feel treasured.

After about six months of dating, James started hinting that he wanted to take our physical relationship to the next level. I was reticent at first but eventually gave in. After we had sex for the first time, things started to change. James started to get very possessive of me. He didn't like me hanging out with my friends and only ever wanted it to be the two of us. He was jealous of any one I spoke to and even freaked out one time when he found me working in the library with a male class mate on an assignment we had been paired together for."

The more Bella spoke I could feel the tightness in my chest increase; I had never seen her look so vulnerable.

"Never having been in a relationship before, I figured that was how things were supposed to be. It didn't matter what time of the day, James always wanted sex. Don't get me wrong; at first the sex was good, but as time went on, he got rougher and rougher with me. Initially I enjoyed it, even to the point where I would have to say I would have a far more intense climax when we were a bit more… animalistic.

"About two months before the end, James started threatening to hit me when he was angry. I should have left him then, but I was young and naïve. I thought I loved him. I thought I could change him, that love would conquer all."

Bella paused, and I could see the tears start to glisten in her eyes.

"One night James had a few too many to drink and turned up at my apartment at two in the morning. He was banging on the front door, yelling that he loved me and that he wanted to marry me and that I should let him in so he could show me how much."

Bella shook her head as if trying to rid her mind of something.

"I didn't want to open the door to let him in, because I could tell from the slur of his words how drunk he was. But he just kept yelling, and I was so worried about what my neighbours would think."

The tears that had been glistening in Bella's eyes were now streaming down her face.

"No sooner had I undone the latch, James was pushing his way in through the door. He grabbed me and started trying to kiss me, but he was so drunk and I was so tired I wasn't in the mood for sex. James, however, was and it wasn't as if it was the first time he had come to me for sex blind drunk. Usually it was just easier to go along with it for a bit and he would pass out. That night however, I was apparently not responsive enough. After a few minutes of him shoving his tongue in my mouth, he shoved his hand down the front of my pyjama pants. When he discovered that I was dry instead of wet, he called me a frigged bitch and then rammed three fingers into me."

Bella paused and I could see her body shaking with silent sobs. The anger coursing through me was palpable; I wanted to find this James guy and teach him a lesson with my fists.

Unable to just sit there and watch Bella cry, I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ear and placing little pecks on her head. By then I had a good idea where this story was going, so I told her that she didn't have to continue if she didn't want to. She just shook her head at my words, and I wasn't really sure what she was saying no to.

After finally managing to get her self under control, Bella started talking again, but she didn't move out of my lap.

"I screamed at him that it hurt, but that only angered him more. He said he would show me what it meant to hurt. He grabbed me by the neck and chocked me until I almost passed out. He then threw me down on the floor, causing me to hit my head hard. As far as I know I passed out, and when I woke up he had ripped my clothes off and he was raping me."

I felt my heart ache and the anger rage inside my body. The beautiful strong woman I knew was nowhere to be seen. This bastard James had taken her against her will while she was passed out no less. I knew that if I ever ran into him again that there would be no amount of willpower that could stop me harming him.

"When he finished he finally passed out on the floor next to me. I ran into my bedroom, grabbed some clothes and then got out of my apartment as quick as I could. I headed to the nearest hospital where they did a rape kit and took photos of all the bruises and injuries. I reported the incident to the police who went to my apartment and arrested James. He was still passed out drunk on the floor, his pants around his ankles.

Six months later ,James was convicted of rape and sentenced to five years jail. He wasn't supposed to be out of jail for another six months. Guess he got early parole."

Mentally, I did a small happy dance knowing that at least the fucker hadn't gotten off scott free, though, five years seemed like an awfully short amount of time.

"God, why?" Bella screamed as she started to sob again.

I wished I had an answer for her, but we both new only one person had the answer she was after. Instead, I just pulled her tight to my chest and let her cry out her anger and frustration.

Somehow we ended up lying on the couch, Bella cuddled in my arms, and fell asleep.

**PJBDDBN**

When I woke up the next morning I was alone, and for some reason that made me extremely disappointed.

I hopped up and went in search of Bella, eventually finding her making eggs and bacon in the kitchen.

"Morning," I said as I approached her, hoping I didn't frighten her.

"Morning," she replied. "Breakfasts almost ready if you want to take a seat."

I took a seat in the breakfast nook and waited patiently, thoughts of what Bella had endured swimming around in my mind.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait very long and soon Bella had placed a plate in front of me and then took her seat opposite me. It felt strange sitting at the table with her in my normal clothes.

"I'm sorry about last night," she said as she pushed her food around the plate.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I am actually very impressed that in just five years you have made something of yourself and not let this one horrible event ruin your life."

"It wasn't always that way," she responded. "Even though he was in jail and I knew he couldn't hurt me, I still found myself looking over my shoulder all the time."

"Even if it wasn't, Bella, you should be proud of the woman you have become in spite of what that bastard did to you."

"Thank you, Edward. Remind me to pass your compliments on to Rose."

"What has Rose got to do with anything?" I asked very confused.

"Rose was my saviour; without her I suspect I would still be a scared, timid little girl."

"So, that's how you became a Domme?"

"Sort of, like I said even though James was in jail I was still scared, especially of men. Although I tried dating, I was just too frightened to be alone with a man. I started therapy, and through various methods over the course of a year, I was able to start to lead a somewhat normal life I even started dating again. The problem was that I still couldn't bring myself to have sex. I had tried a few times but I always ended up freaking out.

"That was when my doctor decided that I might benefit from a little more unconventional therapy and referred me to Rose.

"I remember the first time I met with Rose I thought, what the fuck has he gotten me into. I remember walking into her dungeon and seeing all the whips and chains and all sorts of medieval looking devices and almost turning around and walking strait out the door. When Rose explained, however, what she was going to do to help me, it didn't seem so scary. Rose explained, yes she was a Dominatrix and that she also trained women to be like her, but that was not what she was going to do with me. What she did with me was taught me self-confidence and provided me with an environment where I could engage in sexual activity on my own terms."

I have to say, hearing about Rose doing this makes me extremely proud to be related to her, even if it is only by marriage. I knew that she taught women to me Dommes, but I never realised she helped abused women.

"She started out firstly bringing in fully clothed men and she would work with me on touching them and kissing them without me freaking out, and then she would leave me alone in the room with them to try and get over my fear of being alone with a man. Over the weeks, I was able to spend more and more time alone with the men, and they started wearing less and less clothing. After a couple of months, I was actually able to start finding enjoyment from the encounters and started engaging in hand jobs. From there it wasn't too much of a leap to other forms of sexual activity.

"In three months, Rose had been able to help me achieve what a year of therapy couldn't. I was back to my normal life I even started dating again and met this really nice guy Riley."

I could feel the green eyed monster rising in me. I knew it was ridiculous to think Bella hadn't been with other men, but hearing about it firsthand just made want to hit something.

"Riley and I had been together for about a month when I started noticing things. They were just small things at first, like how he would always let me make decisions about what we did, but the few times he would disagree with me I would get grumpy, just wishing he would do what I wanted.

"Then I started noticing other things. I would always orgasm easier if I was on top and my orgasms would be twice as pleasurable if I held him down.

"I thought at first that it was some residual effects of the rape and started seeing my therapist again. But the more we delved, the more I realised that it maybe wasn't.

"So I went back to see Rose and spoke to her about it. She thought that I definitely had some qualities of a Domme, and if I was interested she could train me. "

Before Bella could finish telling her story, the phone rang. She quickly got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Rose," she said.

I had been waiting for this call most of the morning, hoping she would be able to shed some light on the events of the previous evening.

"Hang on a sec, let me put you on speaker so Edward can hear too."

Bella was obviously quicker than Rose was expecting because the next thing I heard was Rose, saying, "Edward still at your house?"

"Yes, I'm still here," I replied.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to still be there."

"That's alright Rose, I wasn't about to just walk out on my mistress when she needed me." I looked at Bella and she had a giant smile on her face. "So what did you find out?"

"Well, as I started to tell Bella, Emmett followed him out of the club last night and saw him leave with Victoria. When we checked with the sign in book, he had signed in under the name John. So we have black listed him, but really that is all we can do."

"Thanks, Rose," Bella said, sounding a little sad.

Rose, obviously picking up the same vibe as I did said, "Listen it may have just been a coincidence. Don't read too much into it."

"If there is one thing I know about James," Bella said, "nothing is ever a coincidence."

After thanking Rose again she hung up the phone. I offered to clean up the breakfast dishes so she could have a shower.

While I did the dishes, my mind ran through the myriad of things I could do to help. I knew the very first thing would be to contact Jenks; he was a PI I had used a couple of times. If anybody could find out what was happening with James, it was him.

When I finished the dishes, I too went and had a shower, changing into the one clean set of clothes I brought with me. When I returned to the living room, Bella was still nowhere to be seen. It had been a good forty five minutes since she went to take a shower, and it wasn't like her to disappear for so long.

I headed up to her room, and when I got to the door, I could hear the shower running. I knocked, but as typical of when she was in the shower, she didn't hear me. I called out her name, but there was still no response. Starting to get really worried, I needed to make sure she was ok, and even though I knew I wasn't invited into her room, I entered anyway, willing to take any punishment she would give me.

The closer I got to the bathroom door I still couldn't hear any noise other than the shower. As I opened the bathroom door, the sight that greeted me almost broke my heart. There, sitting on the floor of the shower knees pulled up to her chest, was Bella sobbing her heart out. Knowing that it was time I took care of her for a change, I turned the shower off, wrapped her up in a towel and lifted her out of the shower. I carried her into her bedroom and sat down on the bed, holding her in my lap and rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"Why me?" she asked between sobs.

"I don't know Bella, but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

My words seemed to just make her cry more, so I settled against the head board, holding her to my chest and let her cry herself to sleep. Somewhere along the way I must have fallen asleep too because the next thing I knew I was waking up to Bella wriggling around in my lap.

When I opened my eyes, her beautiful brown ones were looking right at me. "Hey," I said. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, a little, thanks. You didn't have to look after me you know," she said, burying her chin to her chest almost sounding embarrassed.

I put my finger under her chin, lifting her face until she was looking at me again. "Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I care about you and it hurts me when you are in pain. I will always do whatever I can to put a smile on your face."

We sat there, just gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. I saw her lick her lips nervously, and before I could stop myself my lips were on hers, kissing her with all the passion I had in me.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading Please review and let me know what you think.

I have an entry in the Spanking the Monkey contest. Voting is open now and you can read/review/vote here http : / / www . fanfiction . net / ~spankthemonkey4u

Also I have had a couple of Contest success's lately

My story 'Dreams Do come True' got 3rd Place Judges Choice in the Trying for a baby contest.

My Pimp my Bunnies entry Unexpected got Domwardsmistress's Judges Choice

And my Fetlife at Twilight entry Common ground got 2nd Place Public vote.

Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed and Voted in these contest it is greatly appreciated.

Lastly I am donating part 2 of my Jakeward Story Unexpected to the Fandom for Leukemia & Lymphoma Society Fundraiser http : / / fandom4lls . blogspot . com/ Just a $5 donation will get you a compilation of stories that currently has over 40 authors contributing.

Thanks until next time (i will try not to take so long)

vbfb1

xoxoxo


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected

Yes I know I promissed to not take so long with the next chapter but unfortunately I can only write what talks to me and Mistress Izzy just didn't want to talk to me until recently.

So here is the next chapter finally.

I know I have been terrible at review replyies. I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews I read each and every one and i will try and do a better job with replies.

Thanks to my pre-reader Lady_tazz and my wonderful beta voluptuousvamp.

ENJOY :)

* * *

From the moment I saw James at the club I'd been on an emotional rollercoaster ride. When I stepped into shower, suddenly the weight of the previous twenty four hours came crashing down on me. The warm water beating down on my back was like a cathartic massage purging me of all the sadness and fear I thought I had long since conquered.

It definitely wasn't my proudest moment having Edward find me sitting on the floor of my shower sobbing like a crazy woman. The way he took care of me, though, like I was something precious to him, only seemed to make me cry more. Eventually I managed to cry myself to sleep.

In my post sleep haze I was a little confused; I wasn't really sure where I was. When I worked out that I was still sitting in Edward's lap, encased in his strong arms, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. I wondered why he hadn't just laid me down when I'd fallen asleep, but it felt nice that he hadn't.

As I moved around a little, I realised that Edward had fallen asleep as well. He looked so peaceful sleeping, barely a stress line on his face. He looked so young.

Unfortunately, my ogling lead to more wriggling which lead to Edward's eyes flying open. I could get lost in his beautiful green eyes if I wasn't careful.

When he asked me if I was feeling better, I could see the concern written all over his face. I needed to let him know that just because he was my sub he was under no obligation to look after me. You could have knocked me over with a feather when his response was that he wanted to.

My mind ran through a million different scenarios, where his words meant that he liked me just as much as I liked him. I was so distracted that I was completely caught off guard by his lips meeting mine.

_Holy fuck! Edward's kissing me._

I couldn't have stopped my body's reaction to his kiss even if I wanted to. I quickly moved my position so I was straddled over his lap instead of side saddle. Not only did it allow me to kiss him front on, it also allowed us to crush our bodies against one another.

As we continued to kiss our bodies started moving of their own accord, hips grinding, moans slipping from our lips. I knew that I needed to put a stop to our making out before it escalated into something neither one of us was prepared for.

Gathering all my will-power, I slowly pulled away. It was only after the kiss broke apart that I realised I was actually naked, not having put clothes on after Edward rescued me from the shower.

"Wow," Edward said, a look of wonderment on his face.

"Yeah," I replied.

We sat there just staring at each other, not really knowing what to say, that was until Edward finally broke the silence.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me?"

"What!" I squeaked, more than a little freaked about what I thought I'd heard.

"I asked if you would like to go on a date with me."

"You're serious?" I asked still not really believing my ears.

"Yes, I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hoping out of his lap, I decided the conversation would probably go better if I actually hand some clothes on. Quickly, I grabbed a shirt and panties, putting them on.

"Edward, I just don't want you to feel obligated to take me on a date because you're trying to make me feel better."

"That's not what I'm doing, Bella."

"Well, why then?" I asked, not understanding at all why Edward wanted to take me out.

"I know my timing isn't brilliant, but I promise I'm sincere. Since the first time I met you, I've been intrigued by you, and every new thing I learn just makes me want to know more. Please, Bella, let me take you out on a date?"

I wanted to say yes so badly, but I still had so many concerns. "Edward, what if someone from the office were to see us? We would be in breach of the fraternisation policy. I may not need my job, but I like my job and I don't want to lose it."

"Well come to my house for dinner; I will have Carmen cook us something. Please!" he implored, giving me his best crooked smile.

Christ he had answers for everything. How did I say no to such impassioned pleading?

"Okay, fine, I will come to dinner at la casa de Cullen."

"Thank you," Edward said a giant smile on his face.

"I have two stipulations though," I said, making it sound really bad. The smile that had been on Edwards face was replaced with a frown. "One, the date is not to interfere with scheduled playtime and two, I _do not_ eat mushrooms."

When Edward realised I was just playing with him he cracked up laughing. "I think I can handle that," he said while trying to calm down.

"Now that that is sorted, what time is it?"

Edward looked at his watch then advised that it was one o'clock.

"Come on then let's go have some lunch."

After some lunch, I sent Edward home. As much as both he and I wanted him to stay, I needed some time to myself to sort through everything that had happened in the previous forty-eight hours. That and maybe do a happy dance like a teenage girl excited about her first date.

All too soon it was Monday and time for work. Not feeling in the mood for getting too dolled up, I decided on an ankle length full skirt, a comfy cardigan and flats. I still looked business appropriate but comfy at the same time.

When I arrived at the office Edward wasn't yet at work, so I went about my morning routine. Switch my computer on, go and get coffees while it boots up, then leave a printed copy of Edward's schedule and his coffee on his desk.

I was just leaving Edward's office as he was coming.

"Morning , Bella."

"Good Morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Now, Bella, how many times have I told you to call me Edward," he said with a tone of mock anger.

"Sorry, Edward, I will try to remember. Your coffee and schedule are on your desk and you have the executive meeting starting in twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Bella. I will need you to join me this morning for the meeting; I would like you to take some notes," he asked, sounding all too much like he was up to something. He had never needed me to take notes before as all meetings where taped and transcribed.

Entirely too curious about what he was up to I answered, "Yes, Mr…," just catching myself in time, "Edward."

The meeting was long and boring and although I had taken some notes, I was beginning to think Edward had asked me to come to the meeting just so he could keep an eye on me. As the meeting was winding to a close however, the last minute business Edward raised absolutely shocked the hell out of me.

"It has come to my attention that when my father ran this company he had a non-fraternisation policy implemented. Knowing my father, that policy is probably far more restricting than it needs to be. So I would like both Legal and Human Resources working on a review of the policy. The aim of that review will be to allow staff members to date if they wish without us winding up in a tonne of legal troubles."

Pretty much every one was stunned and the looks on all their faces said the same thing 'what staff member does he want to fuck.'

As soon as the meeting was over I practically bolted back to my desk, knowing that if I stayed, I was likely to say something totally inappropriate. With thoughts of a myriad of punishments for my pet's transgression running around in my head, I arrived back at my desk to find a giant bouquet of pink flowers. Instantly I melted, stunned by his display of affection, then just as quickly my emotions changed to anger. What happened to keeping things quiet?

I grabbed the card and read.

_Thank you for the weekend._

And underneath the greeting in a different handwriting were some flower names: _Pink Camellia, Pink Carnation, and Petunia._

I was just about to Google the flower meanings when Edward walked up to my desk.

"Who sent you flowers?" he asked sounding kind of jealous.

Up until that moment I had assumed the flowers were from Edward, but the tone of his voice and the look on his face lead me to believe they weren't. That sent a shiver down my spine, and I quickly finished my search for flower meanings.

Edward obviously having sensed that something was wrong was now standing behind me looking over my shoulder.

My blood ran cold as I read the meanings of the flowers included in the bouquet.

_PINK CAMELLIA – Longing for you_

_PINK CARNATION – I'll never forget you_

_PETUNIA – Resentment, Anger_

Paralysed by fear, I just sat there staring at my computer screen. I don't know how long I sat there, but Edward's words somehow managed to penetrate the bubble of anxiety I had found myself in.

"Miss Swan, I'd like to see you in my office for a minute please?"

Operating on auto-pilot, I grabbed a note pad and pen and went into Edward's office. Taking my usual seat, it was only as I heard the click of the lock on his office door that I finally let the emotions churning around inside me come out.

Instantly Edward was knelt down in front of me, asking me what was going on and trying to get me to stop crying.

"James," was all I managed to say between sobs.

"Are those flowers from him?" he asked sounding decidedly pissed off.

"I... think…so," I replied.

"Did they have a card?" he asked.

I just nodded my head in response. Edward disappeared from in front of me and when he came back he had the card in his hand.

"Bella, I was going to discuss this with you later this week, but given these events I guess now is as good a moment as any." I gave him a confused look, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "I know a really good PI that I've had occasion to use over the years, and I was thinking I could enlist his help to find out what James is up to."

I was stunned. I wasn't really sure whether to say thank you or to yell at him for being so presumptuous. He was right, though; hiring a PI might be a good idea. However, they were expensive and though I wasn't poor, I didn't have money to burn.

"I agree that sounds like a really good idea, but I'm not sure I can afford a PI."

Edward had a look of horror on his face and I really had no idea why. "Bella, I was not expecting you to pay. I am a very wealthy man with more money than I know what to do with. I was fully intending on footing the bill."

Yeah, that wasn't happening. I didn't care how much money he had, I was not a charity case.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am perfectly capable of paying my own bills."

"I am not saying you can't pay your bills. I'm just concerned that something bad is going to happen to you, and I want to make sure it doesn't."

I wanted to yell at him and tell him that no sub/boss/guy I was possibly dating was going pay for stuff no matter what the circumstances. My fear of James however overrode my pride, and I replied, "Fine, but I have a couple of conditions."

"Sure, give them to me."

"One, I want to know exactly how much money you are being asked to pay before you hand it over, and two, if I want to pay for something I will no arguments."

"Deal," Edward said, sounding far too satisfied with himself. "Now, I will give Jenks a call and setup a meeting. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "Being at work is actually better; it will give me something to do to keep my mind off the rest of the crap."

"Okay, well in that case I believe you have some notes to type up from this morning's meeting." The cheeky tone in his voice told me that he was joking, but I still stood and returned to my desk.

Exiting Edward's office I immediately saw the awful bouquet still sitting on my desk. Not wanting to dispose of the flowers anywhere I was likely to seem them. I called building management and asked them if this building had a dumpster or maybe even an incinerator. They advised me that yes there were two dumpsters situated out back, and that if I brought whatever needed disposing of down to the maintenance office on level one they would make sure it was dealt with.

After informing Edward where I was going, I quickly headed down to the maintenance office. The guy who opened the door looked at me strangely, clearly wondering why I wanted to get rid of an obviously new bouquet of flowers. I just shrugged my shoulders and handed them over, glad to be rid of the bunch of ugly pink flowers.

When I returned to my desk, there was a new stack of papers in the centre, a sticky note on top.

_Please join me for dinner_

_Tonight 7pm_

_My house_

_Dress casual_

For the few time in a couple of days I was happy and genuinely excited about something. _With pleasure _I added to the bottom of the note then stuck it to the top of some mail for Edward and placed it in his in-tray.

The rest of the day passed without any more incidents, and I was extremely glad when five o'clock finally rolled around. As I headed home, the nerves set in; it was at least two years since I had been on a date with a guy and although Edward wasn't a complete stranger, it was going to be strange interacting with him in an environment where we were equals. Previously our interaction had been tipped one way or the other - at work the scales tipped in his favour and during play time they tipped in mine.

After a nice soak in the tub to relax and regroup after the hellish day I'd had, following his casual dress instruction, I dressed in skinny jeans and a relatively low cut blue sweater. He may have said causal but that didn't stop me from being a little sexy.

Once I was happy with my appearance I grabbed a pair of wedge heels, my purse and jacket and headed to my car for the short drive to Edward's place. It had only occurred to me as I was leaving the office that I didn't actually know where Edward lived as all our interactions had been at my place.

Pulling up in front of the swanky apartment building Edward lived in, my nerves returned full force. I knew he had money but seeing firsthand just how much just made me feel inadequate.

Riding up in the lift, I swear I must have thought about just turning around and going home about a hundred times. Every time, though, my desire to see if maybe Edward and I could work as a real couple won out.

The elevator dinging singled that I had arrived at his floor. Stepping out I was expecting to step into a corridor; instead it appeared I had stepped straight into Edward's apartment.

"Good evening," Edward said as he rounded a corner.

"Hi," I replied a little unsure.

He looked like sin, in jeans a t-shirt and bare feet. I had seen him in everything from an Armani suit to buck naked, and causal Edward was definitely winning the sexy race.

"Welcome to my humble abode, let me show you around," he said, his voice dripping with sexual intent.

_Holy crap I'm in trouble._

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Thank you for reading i hoped you liked it. Reviews are my own personal brand of heroin so please give me a hit.

Also I wanted to share some good news. I recently entered a TWCS Original Fic contest and as a result of that they are going to be publishing my work. YAY so excited. You can follow my progress here on my blog **http : / / mkendallauthor . blogspot . com /**

Lastly you can find me on twitter vbfb19 if you want to come and say Hi.

vbfb1

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17 It's a Date

Yay look at this another chapter and it has barely been a month WOOT for me.

Thanks to Lady_Tazz for pre-reading and Edwardsisobel for betaing this chap. Just a quick note i have bee having a few issues with word and FFn if this chapter is full of errors please pm me and let me know

Also want to say thanks to all of you who take time to leave reviews. I know i am not the best a replying to them but i just wanted to let every one know that i read every one.

* * *

When I arrived at work Monday morning I had a plan in place. I was going to show Bella just how much I wanted to explore our changing relationship.

The first part of my idea was to have her attend the executive meeting with me, where I was going to have the HR and Legal departments, review the non-fraternisation policy. Everything went as planned, and I absolutely loved the gobsmacked expression on her face as I raised the non-agenda item. There were, of course, a few whispers from some of the other execs wondering who on staff I wanted to fuck, but I was expecting that so I didn't let it bother me.

What did bother me however was the giant vase of pink flowers I saw on Bella's desk as I returned to my office. The jealousy that coursed through me was powerful; I wanted to go and find the fucker that sent them to her, and let them know just who's girl she was. So I was getting ahead of myself thinking of Bella as mine, but that was how I wanted it to be, and I was going to do my darnedest to make it happen.

When I asked who they were from, the smile on her face disappeared, replaced with what I could only say was a look of terror. Furiously she started working at her computer, so I moved around behind her to see just what she was looking up.

'Flower meanings' were the words I saw entered in the Google search box. My first thought was _flowers __have __meanings_? Yeah, that was a new one for me, but I made a mental note to remember that if I happened to need to send flowers to someone in the future.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I hadn't really been paying attention to Bella for a few minutes. I saw that she'd stopped typing and was now almost catatonic, staring at the screen and shaking.

Sensing that she was only moments away from breaking down, and knowing she wouldn't want to do that in front of people, I took her arm and led her into my office. Thankfully she responded and followed me. The moment I had my office door closed, Bella let out an agonised cry and slumped against the door.

Instantaneously I was on my knees in front of her, intent on finding out what was happening so I could fix it; because seeing her cry was breaking my heart.

The moment James's name slipped from her lips I became almost feral with anger. As it was, I already wanted to beat the living shit out of him for what he did to Bella in the past. At that moment though, I was seriously considering hiring a contract killer to do away with him, because no one was going to fuck with Bella on my watch.

After retrieving the card that came with the flowers though, there was nothing that immediately revealed that it was James that sent the flowers. I decided then that it didn't matter that there was no proof; I was definitely going to get Jenks to check out this guy and get whatever dirt on him that he could. I wasn't an idiot though; I knew I needed to discuss it with Bella first before setting any plans in motion.

I was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to get Bella's agreement for hiring the PI, as well as eventually agreeing to my request to pay for it. I had expected her to put up some resistance because she was a proud woman who was used to being in charge, and although she did put up a bit of a fight, it was nowhere near as much as I thought she would.

That thought alone had me a little concerned at just how frightened of James she really was. The Bella I knew was a strong woman who wasn't afraid of anything.

The moment she left my office I googled the meanings of the flowers she'd received, and was horrified to see that one in the bunch represented resentment and anger. Immediately I grabbed my phone, pulled up Jenks's number and hit send.

"Yes, sir," he answered as always, knowing that it was me.

"I have some work for you," I replied.

"How would you like to exchange information, sir?"

"Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to get him on the case as soon as possible.

"I will make a reservation at the usual place for twelve thirty. See you then, sir." With that he ended the call.

As I sat there worrying about Bella, I decided to move up our date. I had planned to invite her over for dinner on Thursday, but in light of the day's events, I decided to invite her over tonight instead. I just had to hope she would say yes.

As has become our standard form of invitation, I filled out a post-it and stuck it to the top of a stack of papers. I then walked out and placed them in the middle of her desk where she absolutely couldn't miss them.

Back in my office I continued to work, the whole time eagerly awaiting her answer. When she dropped my mail in my inbox, I was excited to see my post-it on top with one word 'yes' added to the bottom.

Immediately I called home and spoke to Carmen, advising her that I would be having a female guest over for dinner and asked if she could cook something appropriate. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiastic response. Carmen is like a second mum to me and is often telling me I should find a nice girl and settle down. The fact that this would be the first time a lady had ever had dinner at my house, would more than likely be a major hint that Bella was no ordinary woman.

That thought immediately had me having a mini panic attack. I'd never done the romantic thing before. What if I was no good at it or Bella thought I was a pompous ass and never gave me the time of day again? _Man,__I __am __such __a __pathetic __bastard._

Bella knocking on my office door and letting me know she was going home for the day brought me out of my self-deprecating internal ramblings. I was shocked to realise it was already five o'clock and wondered briefly what I had done with my afternoon. Knowing that I was not likely to get any more work done I packed up my things and headed home.

Arriving home I was very happy with the delicious smell that greeted me as I stepped off the elevator. Needing to know what wonderful food Carmen had whipped up for dinner I headed straight for the kitchen.

"Wow, what smells so good?" I asked her as I entered the kitchen.

Carmen practically jumped out of her skin, obviously not expecting me so early. Giving me a slap on the shoulder, she said, "Jesus, don't scare me like that, you'll give me a heart attack. And if you must know, it is rack of lamb and roast vegetables."

"Carmen, you didn't need to go to all that trouble," I responded.

"Oh, yes I did," she countered. "If this girl is special enough for you to invite her around for dinner, then I wanted you to make a good impression."

Knowing there was no point in arguing I just said, "Thank you."

"I have set two places in the dining room, Edward. All you will need to do is put the food onto plates and serve it."

I thanked my diligent housekeeper yet again then headed to my room to shower and get ready.

After a way too long, but extremely relaxing shower, I had a quick shave, then threw on some jeans and one of my favourite band T's, not bothering with shoes as I wanted things to be as causal and comfortable as possible.

I had just finished getting dressed when my phone beeped to say I had a text. I was worried it would be Bella letting me know she wasn't coming it was her, but happily she was only asking for my address. . I responded with the details, secretly a little worried she would find where I lived a bit pretentious.

A quick glance at the clock on my bedside table let me know that Bella was likely to arrive any minute, so I headed into the kitchen to check on dinner. I was just peeking into the oven when the alarm sounded to say that someone was in their way up in the elevator. Knowing that dinner was fine I headed for the lift. Just as I rounded the corner into the entry hall Bella was stepping out.

"Good evening," I said, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Hi," she replied, sounding like some timid little mouse instead of the strong commanding Domme I was used to.

"Welcome to my humble abode, let me show you around," I said, trying to put her at ease.

As she walked past me into the main part of the house, I couldn't help but notice her tight pert ass in the seemingly painted-on jeans she was wearing. Her beautiful blue figure-hugging top framed her breasts perfectly too, making my mouth water.

After letting her know she could leave her shoes at the entrance, I took her for the grand tour of my home. I had always been proud of the apartment I called home, but the more I showed Bella and the less she said, I began to get nervous. I just wished she'd say something…anything.

Making our last stop on the tour in the living room, I said, "Well that's it."

"You have an amazingly beautiful home, Edward, though it is clearly a bachelor pad." The sexy minx then laughed a full-on belly laugh. It was then that I realised that her quiet act was just that.

"You were tormenting me on purpose?" I asked with the appropriate amount of indignation in my tone.

"Hey, a girl's got to have some fun right," she replied giving me a cheeky wink.

"Just remember what goes around comes around," I responded, letting her know that I would get her back and when she least expected it.

The chiming of the timer on the oven let us know it was time for dinner. After settling Bella at the table with a glass of wine, I went into the kitchen and plated up the food.

Dinner was a pleasant affair; Bella seemed to thoroughly enjoy Carmen's cooking—although the barely audible moans of delight that slipped over her lips had me hard and aching. I tried thinking about all sort of disgusting things to dispel my erection, but nothing seemed to work.

Though there wasn't a lot of talking during dinner, the silences were anything but comfortable. I'd never ever been in the company of anyone of the opposite sex where I hadn't felt compelled to fill the silence with conversation. It was refreshing.

After dinner we retired to the lounge to drink some more wine and to talk.

"So, do you actually play the baby grand you showed me, or is it just an ornament?"

"No, I play," I said. "Though, of late it definitely hasn't been getting much use."

"Oh, why's that?" she asked seemingly innocently.

"My mistress keeps me very busy."

"Well, tell her to stop being such a slave driver." I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. I loved her sharp wit.

"Could you play for me?"

"Of course," I replied heading to the den with her following in my wake.

Taking a seat at my beloved piano I had no idea what to play, but I knew I wanted it to be something that told her I was falling for her. After a moment's contemplation it hit me. Placing my hands over the keys I lost myself in the music, trying in part to share with Bella just how much she affected me.

When I'd finished I turned around to see Bella staring at me a wistful expression on her face. "That was beautiful. What was it?" she asked.

"To make you feel my love, by Bob Dylan." I heard Bella gasp and I hoped she didn't think that I was declaring my love for her. I thought about telling her that, but then decided not to just in case that wasn't what she thought anyway. "So, what shall we do now?" I asked changing the subject.

"How about we go have some more wine and just chat some?" she responded

With our wine topped up we settled at opposite ends of the sofa, angled slightly towards each other. After a few minutes of silence, I broke it by asking something that had been bugging me for some time. "So, Bella you said something earlier today that I have been meaning to ask you about." I looked up and she nodded her head for me to continue. "What did you mean when you said that you don't need your job?"

"Oh…that…ummmm. After James was sent to prison I sued for damages and was awarded a substantial payout."

"Wow! So if I may ask, why work as a secretary? Why not do something you really love to do?"

"You're assuming that I don't like being a secretary," she snapped back.

"Well, I'm sure there are better jobs than having to wait on me hand and foot," I queried.

"I guess. The thing is: I don't really know what I want to do. I never finished college, so I don't have any qualifications, and the art history degree I was studying for isn't really a great basis for a job. In all honesty, I am really happy with my current job."

To a certain extent I was pleased to hear her say that because I loved having her as my PA, and I would definitely be disappointed if I didn't get to see her every day. On the other hand however, I felt she was selling herself short; she was so intelligent she could be doing anything she wanted to.

"I can't say it doesn't fill me with joy to hear you say that, but I feel you are selling yourself short, Bella."

Her cheeks lit up with the most beautiful blush; I wasn't sure whether she was embarrassed or something else entirely.

"Does it bother you that I think you are too smart to waste you days pushing paper?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say bother is the right word, maybe unexpected. No one has ever cared whether I make anything of myself before."

My heart skipped a beat at the thought that the beautiful woman before me never had anyone in her life that cared enough to want her to achieve her best. That was until she met me, of course.

"Well, now you do."

Bella looked away from me, almost as if she didn't want me to see whatever emotion was plastered across her face.

After a few minutes she glanced back in my direction and mumbled a thank you.

"So what do you do for fun, Edward, when you're not running a company or serving me?" she asked, sounding far too cheeky.

"Not much, I'm actually pretty boring."

"Well I guess that's something we have in common."

"Oh, Bella, I don't think you see yourself very clearly, boring would be the last word I'd use to describe you."

"Back at ya, Mr Cullen."

Again we sat quietly for a while, neither of us knowing what to say. Not able to think of anything else, I told Bella about the lunch meeting I had set up with Jenks for the following day.

"Wow, that's quick," Bella questioned.

"Well, I'm a very important customer. When I say jump, Jenks asks how high."

"Aren't you special," she chuckled. I loved that sound, she sounded so carefree, I wished I heard her laugh more often than I did.

On a more serious note though, she then asked if there was anything she needed to bring to the meeting. I wasn't really sure but advised that if she had any relevant paperwork then she should probably bring that.

I was about to suggest we watch a movie or something when Bella yawned loudly.

"Sounds like somebody's tired," I said.

"Yeah," she replied. "It's been a long, emotional day. I should probably go home and get some sleep, wouldn't want my boss to catch me sleeping at my desk tomorrow."

"I'm sure he would understand," I jested.

Before I could say anything else Bella got up off of the couch and headed for the door. I followed and when we got to the door Bella turned to face me.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," she said, then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I hope we can do it again soon," she finished as she pulled away.

I wasn't going to let her get away with such passionless kiss. I was going to show her just how a goodnight kiss should be.

"You're welcome," I replied then pulled her hard against my body and kissed her a little more forcefully than she had me. When I heard her moan and felt her go limp in my arms I knew I had achieved my goal. "That's how you kiss good night," I boasted. "And I too hope we can do this again soon."

Looking a little flabbergasted, Bella grabbed her purse and shoes then leaned into my ear and in a tone of voice she only ever used when she was my mistress, she said, "You're going to pay for that."

"I look forward to it," I said as she walked to the elevator. Bella's only response was to add an extra little swing to her hips as she went.

_I am so gonna get spanked._

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed. Reviews are my own personal brand of heroin so pleast send me a hit.

Until next chapter.

vbfb1

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18 Parts of Me

Hi guys i'm back. Yes i know i have been MIA for far too long. I have been busy working on my novel the good news is that it is finally finished and i can now use my spare time to dedicate to my fanfic. I will try to make sure that it is not four months before the next chapter updates.

Thanks to lady_tazz and Twilightobsessed09 for preareading for me. Any and all remaining mistakes are my own.

Enjoy!

* * *

As I left Edward's, I was awash with emotion. It had been such a long and emotional day, with so much happening. Everything that had happened in the previous few days had been more than I ever expected.

However, for the most part, I never imagined how easy it would be to be with Edward. Of all the times I'd dreamed of Edward and I being more to one another than just Domme/sub or boss/secretary, never in my wildest dreams did I think we would just click.

Of course about half way home the panic set in, my over active mind couldn't help but think that it was all too simple. For every good there had to be an equal amount of bad. That of course had me thinking about my scumbag ex who had decided to weasel his way into my life again and make a nuisance of himself.

Arriving home, I headed straight for bed, the stress of the day having taken its toll. Try as might though, sleep seemed to evade me, my mind just wouldn't shut down. Somewhere around five in the morning I think exhaustion finally set in and I fell asleep. Of course that didn't last long, my alarm going off only an hour and a half later to get me up for work. I may have hit the snooze button a few too many times, but I finally managed to drag my ass out of bed at about seven-thirty.

When I finally made it into the office, I was about half an hour late. I was expecting to be reprimanded instead Edward just gave me a knowing smile as if he had expected me to be late.

The morning passed by with the usual task of paperwork and answering phones. Soon it was lunch, and time for the meeting with the PI.

Edward and I headed out to lunch together. He didn't tell me where we were going only that it was where he always met Jenks. I had to admit, I was extremely surprised when we pulled up in front of a dingy burger joint.

Before going inside, Edward removed his suit jacket and tie then rolled up his sleeves, giving him a much more casual look. I wished he'd told me where we were going so I could have dressed a little more casually myself.

Making sure I had my file, we headed inside. It wasn't hard to tell which person was Jenks since he was the only person in the restaurant alone. If that wasn't already a dead giveaway, he was also seated in a booth at the back.

"Mr Cullen," he said, standing to greet us as we approached.

"Jenks," Edward replied with a nod of his head. "This is Isabella Swan."

Holding my hand out for Jenks's to shake, he took it as he said, "Nice to meet you, Miss Swan."

We sat down in the booth and it was straight down to business.

"So, what is it you want me to look into?" Jenks asked.

"Isabella has an ex who is dangerous, and could be a potential threat. We would like you to find out as much detail about him as you can, we want to keep Isabella safe and try and find a way to get him out of her life for good."

"Ok, sir, do you have any info to get me started?"

I handed Jenks the folder with all of the information I had. He opened it and took look.

"This will do nicely," he said, hmming every time he found something of interest in the contents of the file. "Is there anything else you would like to add that you don't think is in this file?"

I thought about it for a minute and then said, "James is persistent and good at getting what he wants. He will use whatever means is necessary, don't ever underestimate him."

Edward put his hand on my thigh letting me know he was there for me. Jenks and Edward had a quick discussion about sparing no expense and to use every means at his disposal and then Jenks stood and left advising us that he would inform us as soon as he had anything.

Once he was gone, Edward put a fifty on the table and then stood to leave. My face must have shown my confusion because Edward then asked if I really wanted burgers for lunch. Shaking my head, I took his hand and followed him out.

On the way back to work we stopped at a sandwich bar and grabbed a couple of subs which we ate in Edward's office.

All morning I had been thinking about our date the night before and I had come to the conclusion that I needed to talk to someone about what I was thinking. It was times like these that I wished I had female friends. I knew the only person I could really discuss my concern with was Rose so I sent her a text wondering if she wanted to grab a cocktail that evening.

Barely a minute later, I got a text back saying she would meet me at Coco's at seven.

The rest of the work day flew by and before I knew it I was in a cab on my way to meet Rose.

Walking into Coco's, I quickly spotted Rose on a stool at the bar and I moved to join her.

"Hey chick," I said, sitting down on the stool next to her.

"Hey, Bella, and how are you this lovely Tuesday evening?"

"I'm excellent," I replied, making sure she knew I was being sarcastic.

"Well, sounds like we should get you a drink, find a booth and talk."

I ordered a gin and tonic and then we retired to a booth at the back.

We were barely seated when Rose asked, "So how did your date go?"

I was about to respond and tell her it was good when it dawned on me that I hadn't actually told Rose about my date with Edward. "How do you know about that?" I asked.

She smirked at me and just said, "Brothers."

I had forgotten that little piece of information, that Emmett and Edward were brothers.

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely, it was good."

"Just good?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me like she knew something I didn't.

"Okay, it was a great date."

"So, if it was so great, what's got you wanting to talk to me?"

As always Rose saw straight through me. "How do you make it work?" I asked.

"I'm assuming you mean being Emmett's Domme and his wife." I just nodded my head in confirmation. "Well, we have been at it a while so things are a lot easier now than they were at the beginning. But for us, it is all about boundaries when we are in Domme/sub mode then that is all we are, we leave Emmett and Rosalie at the door. Likewise outside of play time we are just Emmett and Rosalie, husband and wife, I keep the Mistress firmly locked away."

"That's it?" I asked. "Just set boundaries."

"I know it sounds simple, but it is not as easy as you think," Rose replied. "Emmett and I worked hard to get our lives to the point they are at now. I remember this one time not long after Emmett and I started dating, we were in the middle of a scene and Emmett just couldn't stop chuckling. I told him to be quiet, I practically begged him but he just wouldn't stop. I snapped and asked him what was so funny. When he told me he couldn't stop thinking about how my ass had looked the night before as he was ploughing into it, I kind of lost my shit. He got the most severe punishment I think he has ever received that night. It worked though we had a long chat after that scene about keeping our roles separate and although we occasionally still mingle business with pleasure, it is never more than something minor."

I was beginning to understand just how much time and effort went into maintaining each of the aspects of their lives. And as she kept speaking I realised that Edward and I were going to need to discuss things.

"Of course when I need him to be, Emmett is my man, my rock, the one that supports me and takes care of me. This one time during a scene I was caning Em and I don't really remember exactly how I did it but I drew blood. It's the one and only time I have ever safe worded. I was a mess as I freed him but the moment he was free, he had hold of me, took care of me told me everything was fine. Took me twelve months, before I could even pick up a cane again, but Emmett has been there the whole time supporting me. It is difficult and a lot of hard work but when it is right, when they are the one, it is worth every minute of all the effort."

"Thanks," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Just don't rule him out because you think it is too hard. If it is meant to be then you will find a way."

It was uncanny how she always seemed to know what I was thinking. I was convinced that being three different people to the same man would be too much and that I couldn't do it all, but by gosh I wanted to try. I never wanted anything more in my life.

After we finished our drinks, I thanked Rose for agreeing to meet me and then headed home.

Climbing into bed, it took a long while for me to fall asleep as my brain was just too busy mulling over all the possibilities. Eventually though, I did fall asleep to dreams of Edward making love to me, effectively solidifying my thoughts on where I wanted our relationship to go.

The next day at work was fairly normal, though I could have sworn I caught Edward staring at me more than once. It felt nice to know that he found me so appealing that he couldn't keep his eyes off me. On the other hand though, it was distracting, because it is hard to concentrate on your work when all you can think about is your boss bending you over his desk and fucking the hell out of you.

As usual, I left him a note about the evening's scene. I suspected the '_come prepared to talk' _I wrote would have had him curious as to what we were going to do.

Prompt as always Edward arrived at six o'clock. I wanted to talk first before we got to the scene so I asked Edward to have a seat at the dining table and I served us dinner.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Monday," I said.

"I'm not entirely sure what you mean," he responded.

"Well, I guess I am just trying to find out where you see things going?"

"Oh, well, I would definitely like to do Monday again." He looked a little hesitant in his statement but he had no need to be.

"I would like that very much," I replied with a giant grin on my face. "We need to keep things separate though, when we are at work, I am just your secretary nothing more. And when you are wearing my collar, you are my pet and you will behave as such do you understand?"

"Yes completely. Though I have to admit when I'm not your pet I find it hard to keep my eyes off you."

"I have noticed that and as flattering as it is, it is a little distracting in the office so if you could try a little harder not to, that would be great."

"I will try, but I can't help it if you look so gorgeous all the time."

"Well, I will just have to try and dress more demure then, wont I?" I responded with a chuckle.

The look on Edward's face seemed to indicate that he would probably find that just as appealing if not more.

"Enough chit chat," I scolded. "I want you in the playroom and in your waiting position in ten minutes, or you're getting a spanking."

Edward didn't hang around and swiftly made his way up the stairs. Swiftly, I followed.

Normally I would have lingered a bit, building the anticipation for the scene, but for a change I was right behind him in my haste to get things started.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I headed for my room. I changed out of my everyday clothes and looked in the closet for something far more Domme appropriate. After changing into a black leather mini, a matching corset and pair of stilettos, I did one last check in the mirror before I headed for the play room.

As I opened the door, the sight I was greeted with made my heart thump and between my legs got very wet.

There in the middle of the room, in perfect position, cock proud and tall, was my pet. I walked over to him and circled him running a finger around his shoulders.

"You in the mood for a little game tonight, pet?"

Just like a good little pet, he remained quiet and I was extremely glad because I wasn't really in the mood for a punishment.

"Well, I am," I said. "I think we should see just how good your oral skills are."

He inhaled a long deep breath and his cock twitched telling me that he too liked the idea.

"So, here's how it is going to play out." I walked around until I was standing in front of him. "Look at me." His eyes flew up and they had a glint in them that told me it was going to be a good night. "You are going to have twenty minutes to give me as many orgasms as you can, using only your mouth." As I spoke I was removing my clothes in an impromptu strip tease. "One orgasm and you get a hand job for release. Two you get a blow job, three you get to fuck my cunt and more than three you get more than one release tonight, but I choose how." By the time I was finished, I was completely naked in front of him. "Do you have any questions?" He responded with an imperceptible shake of his head.

"Oh, and use your hands on me or yourself and you get no release at all."

I walked over to the bed and lay down with my ass right at the edge of it and my feet propped up. I started the stop watch that I placed there earlier and then yelled out that time has started.

In less than a second he was at the end of the bed with his face buried in my pussy. I had no idea just how turned on I was until he started. In just under a few minutes he had me screaming my way through my first climax and I had a feeling if he kept going at the same rate, I was going to owe him multiple orgasms.

Thankfully, he eased off a little after the first and spent some time exploring. From puckered hole to pleasure hole, he licked and sucked, doing almost everything he could possibly do with his mouth. The pleasure started to build again and as I looked at the stop watch I realised that he had only been going for eight minutes.

As his tongue penetrated me his nose kept bumping against my clit. I wanted to tell him off for using a body part other than his mouth. However, in the back of my mind I realised that even though I had told him to use only his mouth, I had only forbade him from using his hands. And in all honesty it felt so fucking good and I didn't want him to stop.

Barely a minute later orgasm number two overwhelmed me. My whole body convulsed from the force of the pleasure explosion and my hips bucked so hard, I was worried I had hurt my pet. His eyes gazed intently at me over my pubic mound and I could tell that he was enjoying himself.

He sat between my legs unmoving for what seemed like forever. At first, I thought maybe he had decided he wanted me to give him a blow job so was stopping at two. That thought was killed though when his mouth started devouring my pussy again.

Having already had two climaxes, I was very sensitive and it didn't take any kind of herculean effort to get me aroused again. Thankfully, though, with two in the bag I was able to hold off a little and make him really work for the third.

He seemed to forgo anything but my clit and spent all his efforts there. As he sucked, it felt like he was literally sucking my orgasm out of me and try as I might I just couldn't stop the third one from washing over me.

When I looked at the stopwatch, I could see that he still had two minutes left. When I looked down between my legs, however, he had pulled away completely from my pussy and was sitting back waiting. I knew this meant he had made a choice and honestly I liked what he had chosen.

As the time ticked down we just sat there and stared at one another. I was impressed at just how controlled he seemed to be and wondered if he had been working on it outside of our time together.

When the alarm finally sounded to signal the twenty minutes was up, I switched it off and then spoke, "So, you managed to get me off three times, which means you get to use my cunt to get yourself off. For the rest of the scene, you may speak. I want to hear how much pleasure my pussy gives you."

"Yes, Mistress," he said in reply.

I handed him a condom and then asked him if there was any particular position he wanted me in. He asked if he could show me instead of tell and I gave him permission curious as to where and how he was going to position me.

With one swift tug he pulled my hips off the end of the bed until I was basically squatting over him, my elbows resting on the edge of the bed. After making sure it was okay to continue, he positioned himself a little further under me then slid his way inside. After the three orgasms I had already had, the feel of him filling me almost had me coming for a fourth time.

With a somewhat feral need, he started to fuck me with wild abandon, his cock pistoning into me at a relentless pace.

"So, fucking good, Mistress," he cried out and then followed it with. "I love your cunt."

I have to admit my heart skipped a beat when he said I love even if he was just professing it to my pussy.

The angle of the position he had me in meant that every single thrust slammed his cock right up again my g-spot and I could feel myself hurtling toward a cataclysmic release.

"Oh fuck, pet!" I couldn't stop the tidal wave of pleasure that washed over me causing me to squirt my release all over my gorgeous sub.

As my seemingly never ending orgasm continued, I heard my pet scream out his own pleasure as he stilled inside me. Unable to hold myself up any longer, I collapse onto my pet causing his already semi flaccid cock to collide with my g-spot again. I never realised how sensitive I could be as I climaxed again making my total for the evening five.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held tight as I tried to calm down. Just as I felt his dick slip from me, I managed to say, "Scene over, pet."

After having a bath and getting cleaned up, I escorted Edward to the door. I couldn't help but wish that I could just taking him back to my bed and cuddle up with him but it wasn't the night for that.

Just as he was about to leave he turned and asked, "Bella, I was wondering… if you would be my date for the children's hospital benefit."

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. I started to tell him we couldn't because of the non-fraternisation policy but he informed me that he didn't care and that he just wanted to spend the night with me.

Who could say no when someone says something like that. "Yes!" I cry out in a far too loud voice.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then told me that he would give me the details the next day. I don't think he realised when he said it that I probably already knew everything about the benefit that I need to, seeing as I had helped with the organisation.

As I closed the door behind me a neon sign was flashing inside my head. _This is going to be a disaster. _I just really hoped that I was wrong.

* * *

Thankd for reading please review and let me know what you think

vbfb1


End file.
